


The Boy Who Slept

by Lils_White



Series: I have seen your heart, and it is mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Draco Malfoy is So Done, F/F, Forced Cannibalism, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, House Elves, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Platonic Relationships, Plot, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Post-Second War with Voldemort, Squibs, Trans Harry Potter, Unhealthy Relationships, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/pseuds/Lils_White
Summary: En 1998, Voldemort descubrió que Harry Potter era su Horrocrux y que, por tanto, no podía matarlo. Decidió dormirlo para siempre con el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, y encerrarlo en una torre a la que nadie pudiera llegar. Así, Harry Potter no lo molestaría y él podría vivir para siempre.Veinticinco años después, el niño que vivió abrió los ojos.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: I have seen your heart, and it is mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084187
Comments: 148
Kudos: 111





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final del prólogo he adjuntado un fanart precioso para esta historia creado por la maravillosa SashaArcher (@Onixperado en Twitter).

**Prólogo**

_«And I say, "Hello, Satan, I believe it is time to go". Me and_ _the Devil, walking side by side»._

Me and the Devil, Soap&Skin

—¡Es Potter! ¡Potter está aquí!

Harry se detuvo ante la línea de mortífagos que apareció entre los árboles, pero la maldición que gritó Hermione a sus espaldas los hizo estallar antes de que ninguno tuviera tiempo de apresarlo.

—¡Él está aquí, Harry! ¡Tienes que irte!

Harry saltó para esquivar un árbol caído, intentando llegar a la salida del bosque, y petrificando a un par de mortífagos por el camino. Sentía los pulmones a fuego y la cicatriz le dolía tanto que apenas podía pensar.

—¡El traslador saldrá en menos de un minuto, Harry! ¡Tienes que llegar! ¡Él está aquí!

Harry vio una maldición pasar bajo su brazo y contraatacó sin apenas fijarse en quién la había lanzado.

—¡Todavía no hemos encontrado a Ron, Hermione, no podemos irnos!

Por un momento, la visión se le desenfocó y se encontró en otra parte del bosque; vio una mano casi tan blanca como la luna alzarse para apuntar con la varita a Arthur Weasley.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso, Harry! —Las lágrimas en la voz de su amiga eran tan palpables que Harry sintió el sabor salado al fondo de la garganta—. ¡ _Tú_ tienes que irte! ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo, así que CORRE!

Hermione giró la varita con su última palabra y tres mortífagos chillaron en agonía.

—¡Corre, yo te cubriré!

Harry corrió. La sien le palpitaba y la cicatriz le ardía; las botas se le hundían en el barro y las ramas que pasaba a toda velocidad le arañaban la cara y los brazos. Harry había estado corriendo toda su vida.

Pudo ver el traslador a los pies del Sauce Boxeador, donde Malfoy había prometido que estaría. Un zapato viejo del que nadie supondría nada extraño a primera vista. Objetos sin ninguna necesidad de ser especiales de por sí pero que ocultaban algo, así eran los trasladores. Igual que los Horrocruxes.

Igual que él.

—¡ _Inmobilus_!

El cuerpo de Harry fue detenido en seco, y por un momento pensó que él había lanzado el hechizo. Pensó que habían sido sus labios los que lo habían pronunciado para detener el Sauce Boxeador, porque podía sentirlo en la punta de la lengua, deslizándose como un susurro.

Pero el Sauce Boxeador siguió moviendo sus ramas perezosamente, y Harry se mantuvo completamente inmóvil. La cicatriz le dolía tanto que hacía que le pitaran los oídos.

Vio ondular una túnica negra por el rabillo del ojo, cubriendo unos pies pálidos que andaban descalzos por la tierra como si el frío y la suciedad no pudieran alcanzarlos. Era probable que no pudieran.

 _Están todos muertos,_ se dijo Harry con un deje de histerismo. _Están todos muertos y por eso él está aquí. Ha sido todo inútil._

Harry deseó estar muerto también, pero sabía que no tendría tanta suerte.

Unos ojos rojos y una figura alta aparecieron en su campo de visión, y Voldemort esbozó una fría sonrisa, deteniéndose frente a él. Harry intentó devolverle la mirada más desafiante que fue capaz de conjurar en sus circunstancias; seguía sin poder moverse y solo sentía ganas de chillar.

Voldemort alzó una mano de dedos largos para rozarle la frente. Le apartó el pelo de la cicatriz y deslizó un frío dedo por su mejilla en algo que casi podría confundirse con una caricia, pero su sonrisa era cruel y sus ojos invocaban pesadillas. Harry sintió nauseas.

—Harry Potter —entonó con sádica satisfacción—. Al fin eres mío.

Sacó un pequeño vial de entre los pliegues de su túnica, aunque esta diera la impresión de ser demasiado ligera para cargar nada; como un simple manto de oscuridad cuyo único trabajo era arropar al mago más peligroso de los últimos años.

Voldemort acercó el vial a sus labios, y Harry, petrificado, solo pudo observar con terror.

 _Que sea veneno. Por favor, que sea veneno_.

Sabía que no lo era. Sabía que Voldemort no iba a dejar morir a una parte de sí mismo, pero hasta el niño que vivió tenía derecho a soñar.

El líquido era espeso y dulce, descendió por su garganta por mucho que Harry intentó resistirse. Voldemort le sujetó la barbilla para asegurarse que no se escapara ni una gota, y Harry supo que había perdido.

 _Ron. Hermione._ Voldemort retiró el vial de sus labios y lo contempló con los ojos entrecerrados de puro placer. _Dumbledore. Sirius. Ojoloco. Dobby. Hedwig. Cedric. Mamá. Papá. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto._

Harry cerró los ojos y durmió.

* * *

Cuando tenía siete años, el perro de su tía Madge lo persiguió durante horas y tuvo que subirse a un árbol para escapar de él. Harry nunca llegó a olvidar el sonido de las risas de sus tíos y su primo al fondo, sin que ninguno intentara hacer algún esfuerzo por ayudarlo.

En sus sueños, Harry tenía esa misma sensación de indefensión y soledad. Los sueños, en sí, eran difíciles de recordar. Venían uno tras otro, y cuando llegaba el siguiente ya no recordaba el anterior ni recordaba que estaba soñando.

A veces un señor con una cabeza gigante y un solo ojo decidía su destino en un juicio de duendes, pero cuando era encontrado culpable por cargos que no conocía, el suelo se abría bajo él y Harry caía, caía, caía.

Pero en lugar de despertar, llegaba al siguiente sueño.

A veces tenía el tamaño de un gnomo de jardín y bailaba dándose la mano con sus amigos, hasta que era grande otra vez y tenía un hambre tan, tan atroz que acababa devorando a dichos amigos para calmarla.

A veces incluso soñaba con estar despierto.

_Sirius le coloca una mano en la espalda, porque está orgulloso de él. Ginny lo abraza, porque lo quiere. Ron y Hermione están a su lado, como siempre. Sus padres le sonríen. Harry se mira al espejo y unos ojos rojos le devuelven la mirada desde un rostro pálido._

* * *

Al principio, hay rumores.

Dicen que El Elegido duerme en lo alto de una antigua torre a la que nadie ha podido acercarse nunca. Dicen que solo los que saben su ubicación pueden verla, y solo los que no quieren saber su ubicación pueden saberla. Dicen que El Señor Tenebroso mantiene al Elegido dormido porque no se atreve a enfrentarse a él. Dicen que El Elegido no despierta porque no quiere hacerlo.

Dicen que nadie con magia puede dar un paso dentro de la torre, y que nadie sin magia puede siquiera percibirla. Dicen que es la prisión perfecta, la pesadilla eterna.

Dicen que La Resistencia logró derrocar al gobierno de Voldemort gracias al sacrificio del espía Severus Snape y al gran poder de su líder, la amiga del Elegido, Hermione Granger. Dicen que aunque se haya recuperado la democracia y Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado haya sido derrotado por segunda vez, esto no ha acabado.

Dicen que sigue ahí, en las sombras, preparado para volver a atacar cuando estemos relajados y tranquilos, sin esperarlo. Dicen que solo El Elegido puede vencerlo definitivamente, pero que ha estado soñando durante años.

Dicen que no hace falta preocuparse con Hermione Granger como nueva ministra de magia, pues es la heroína que derrotó a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, es todo aquello que Dumbledore debió haber sido. Dicen que una hija de _muggles_ como ella nunca podrá gobernar correctamente en el mundo mágico.

Dicen que los _muggles_ son peligrosos, imprevisibles, que el mundo empieza a mostrar una fecha de caducidad por su culpa, que hay que detenerlos. Dicen que debemos hablar con ellos, hacerlos comprender, que no somos tan diferentes.

Dicen que los elfos domésticos son seres libres y han empezado a exigir derechos, que matan a sus amos y se bañan en su sangre. Dicen que son esclavos que se lo tienen demasiado creído, que hay que asegurarles las cadenas.

Dicen que el fin se acerca. Dicen que una nueva era acaba de empezar.

Al final, todo el mundo deja de hablar del niño que vivió y el monstruo que intentó matarlo.


	2. El monstruo que vivió

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El señor y la señora Malfoy estaban muy orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un guiño y una referencia al primer capítulo de "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal".

**I**

**El monstruo que vivió**

_«I’ve seen how people work, I’ve watched them all these years. They are not driven by ambition, all their motors run on fear._ _Each one afraid of aging, dying, being lonely, getting caught._

_They’re terrified of moving on, but scared of staying here»._

The Fear Song, Amanda Palmer & Jason Webley

El señor y la señora Malfoy, que vivían en una mansión a las afueras de un pueblo costero, estaban muy orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo peligroso u oscuro, porque no estaban para semejantes riesgos y el Ministerio los tenía siempre en su punto de mira.

El señor Malfoy era el heredero de una gran fortuna de magos sangre limpia, y la empleaba en causas aparentemente benéficas y en sutiles sobornos, como había estado haciendo su ilustre familia durante generaciones. Era un hombre alto, aunque no tanto como le gustaría, de pelo plateado que empezaba a escasear, y nariz torcida. La señora Malfoy, antes Greengrass, también era heredera de una gran fortuna de magos sangre limpia, pero prefería emplearla en alcohol y apuestas con duendes. Era casi más alta que su marido, de desordenado pelo rubio y expresión amenazante, lo que siempre le resultaba útil en sus trifulcas con dichos duendes.

Los Malfoy no se consideraban especialmente afortunados porque no eran una pareja que tendiera a ver el lado positivo de las cosas, pero lo cierto es que lo eran.

El señor Malfoy era hijo de un mortífago involucrado en la causa del mago oscuro más peligroso del país, y el propio señor Malfoy había acabado metido en ese grupo terrorista en su adolescencia. Al final, tener la suficiente sensatez para ayudar a aquellos que luchaban contra el gobierno tiránico del mago oscuro había servido para salvar a Malfoy del mismo destino que sufrió su padre: una de las tumbas reservadas para la sangre familiar. Sobre su madre, retirada en Francia y sin deseos de volver a Inglaterra, el señor Malfoy prefería no hablar.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Malfoy se despertaron un martes, con un cielo despejado y un sol brillante y caluroso (o todo lo caluroso que se puede estar un octubre en Inglaterra). Nada había en aquel luminoso cielo que sugiriera que algo iba a detener su habitual rutina. El señor Malfoy mascullaba entre dientes mientras se ajustaba la túnica para visitar el Ministerio, lamentando que ya no pudieran disponer de un elfo doméstico, y la señora Malfoy roncaba ruidosamente desde el sofá en el que había caído borracha de madrugada.

Ninguno se fijó en la misteriosa desaparición de dos de los pavos reales que correteaban por el jardín.

A las ocho y media, el señor Malfoy terminó de quejarse por todo el mal que acontecía en su vida, le gritó a su señora esposa que esperaba que se ahogara mientras dormía, y salió por la puerta

Al llegar a la esquina de su jardín desde donde podía desaparecerse, percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la calle. Durante un segundo, el señor Malfoy no procesó del todo lo que había visto, pero luego levantó la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato negro en la calle, pero no estaba sonriendo, solo lamiéndose los genitales. El señor Malfoy no le dio más importancia, solo se había tomado un café y, para un mago, ver a un gato sonreír no era algo tan extraño.

Al aparecerse en el Ministerio ya había olvidado al gato y estaba pensando en si tendría tiempo para desayunar los bollos de crema de la cafetería. Probablemente no; tenía una reunión con Hermione Granger, la ministra de magia, y según la opinión del señor Malfoy, seguía siendo tan estirada y pedante como lo había sido durante sus años de escuela.

Pero en el ascensor volvió a ocurrir algo que apartó los bollos de crema y el desdén hacia Hermione Granger de su mente. Por un momento, antes de que se cerrasen las puertas, su brazo izquierdo emitió una quemazón. No tuvo tiempo de procesar la sensación antes de que el ascensor se moviera violentamente hacia la derecha y fuera empujado contra un señor rechoncho y refunfuñante. Estaba demasiado impactado para sentir asco ante el contacto humano no deseado (¡y quizá ni siquiera era sangre limpia!), pero trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón aferrándose a la lógica.

 _No era real_ , se dijo, como se había dicho cientos de veces. _La Marca Tenebrosa es una cicatriz, las cicatrices duelen a veces. No significa que Él haya vuelto. La última vez hubo muchos más indicios, no es posible._

El señor Malfoy había logrado calmarse para cuando llegó a la oficina de la ministra de magia, pero sintió el peso de la Marca el resto del día. Como esperaba, Hermione Granger lo sermoneó sobre su responsabilidad de mover los hilos en los círculos sangre limpia para que se aceptaran las leyes pro-elfos domésticos, y sobre muchas cosas más que el señor Malfoy no se molestó en escuchar.

A pesar de todo, el señor Malfoy tuvo la suerte de encontrarse lejos de casa, donde la señora Malfoy despertó pasadas las once con un horrible dolor de cabeza y la sensación de sentirse observada.

Un sonriente gato negro la observaba desde la ventana. La señora Malfoy se sintió un tanto desconcertada y otro tanto perturbada, porque casi podía jurar que dicho gato estaba observándole las bragas. Cerró las piernas con rapidez y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para hacer nada más. Además, le gustaban los gatos.

 _Aunque no deberían sonreír, no les queda bien,_ se dijo mientras se levantaba para tomarse una poción contra la resaca.

A lo largo del día se sucedieron extraños acontecimientos por toda la Mansión Malfoy, que pasaron por completo desapercibidos para la señora de la casa. El gato se paseó por todos los terrenos, como un depredador relamiéndose mientras rodea a su presa. Desapareció otro pavo real y los demás se dedicaron a emitir quejidos y corretear, pero la señora Malfoy les lanzó un hechizo silenciador y procedió a leer regodeándose ante la ausencia de su esposo.

Fue su criada, que llegó a las doce en punto del mediodía, la que sufrió por lo raros sucesos que rodeaban la mansión. La señorita Lavander Brown llevaba trabajando cinco años para los Malfoy, pues desde empezó la Guerra por los Derechos de los Elfos ya nadie se sentía seguro contratando uno (“¡matan a sus amos, por Merlín!” Decía siempre el señor Malfoy cuando se le sacaba el tema. “Menuda barbaridad”). Su contratación, sin embargo, tampoco había sido al azar. La señorita Brown había pertenecido a La Resistencia en la lucha contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y debía informar a las autoridades en caso de sospechar que pasaba algo extraño con los Malfoy.

Y algo extraño estaba pasando con los Malfoy, desde luego, aunque esto no fuera exactamente lo que la señorita Brown había tenido en mente cuando le dieron este trabajo.

La señora Malfoy apenas dignificó su presencia con un gruñido, que ya era más de lo que le dedicaba su marido, cuyo lema era que «un buen sirviente no se hace notar». La señorita Brown cumplía bien su papel, pero secretamente (y no tan secretamente, si los clientes del Caldero Chorreante podían dar fe de ello) soñaba con envenenarlos y no tener que volverlos a ver.

A pesar de sus ansias homicidas, la señorita Brown ignoró el parco saludo y la revolución de los pavos reales en el jardín, y procedió a realizar hechizos limpiadores y preparar la comida. Intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible, pues no quería darle ninguna excusa a los Malfoy para despedirla y no poder continuar su labor de espionaje.

Su día se vio interrumpido en dos ocasiones, sin embargo. La primera fue arreglando las plantas del jardín y asegurándose de que no se hubiera colado ningún gnomo, pues los muy rebeldes tendían a hacerlo aunque no fueran bienvenidos. En eso estaba, cuando escuchó un siseo y vio moverse una serpiente entre la hierba. A la señorita Brown no le gustaban las serpientes, pero había sido enviada a Gryffindor, la Casa de los valientes, y se había enfrentado a un hombre lobo y sobrevivido para contarlo con tan solo unas marcas desfigurantes en su hermoso rostro. Así que estaba acostumbrada a mantener la sangre fría y a luchar contra sus miedos. Desgraciadamente, la serpiente no era una pequeña serpiente de campo; era enorme, de varios metros y afilados colmillos. La señorita Brown hizo lo único sensato: pegó un gritó y lanzó un hechizo repeledor hacia el monstruo, antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a la mansión. Por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver a un gato negro riéndose de ella.

La segunda ocasión estaba dejando preparada la cena cuando escuchó un chillido escalofriante proveniente de la calle. Cuando se asomó no había nada, pero el día se había oscurecido rápidamente, y unas peligrosas nubes de tormenta se cernían sobre su cabeza.

Inquieta, informó a la señora Malfoy de lo sucedido, pero esta, enfrascada en su novela, se encogió de hombros y respondió que habría sido algún _muggle_ perdido.

—Esos chillan todo el rato, ¿no? —le comentó.

En general, la señorita Brown se sintió muy afortunada de poder abandonar la mansión temprano ese día, y se desapareció sin mirar atrás.

El señor Malfoy llegó a casa unas horas después, tras un día entero lidiando con aburridos funcionarios que querían su dinero y sin haberse podido tomar ni un mísero bollo de crema. Lo primero que vio al aparecerse (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato negro que se había encontrado en la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues su boca se curvaba hacia arriba de una manera antinatural en la que ninguna boca de gato debería curvarse.

—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Malfoy en voz alta.

El gato no se movió. Solo le dirigió una mirada burlona. El señor Malfoy sacó la varita y lanzó una maldición en su dirección, pero el gato la esquivó y saltó el muro para esconderse. Suficientemente satisfecho, el señor Malfoy entró en su casa.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempo. La señorita Brown se la dejaba preparada para que apareciera en la mesa del comedor exactamente a las seis en punto, y era probablemente el único momento del día que el matrimonio compartía. La señora Malfoy solía pasarla leyendo e ignorándolo, y el señor Malfoy escuchando la radio de cotilleos.

—Y por último, informamos que nuestro querido héroe de guerra Ronald Weasley está pasando por nada más y nada menos que su tercer divorcio. No queda más que preguntarse qué problema tiene este hombre que lo hace incapaz de convencer a ninguna mujer de aguantarlo durante el resto de su vida. Si os interesa, la ingeniosa señorita Lovegood escribió “ _Cómo ser la segunda esposa de un pelirrojo con pecas y espantar a los nargles al mismo tiempo”_ contando su experiencia. ¡Spoiler! No son dos cosas compatibles, al parecer.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando, Fred? —Intervino su interlocutor con una voz fingidamente sentida—. A fin de cuentas, el señor Weasley ha demostrado que, aunque sea incapaz de mantenerlas, sí que puede conseguir señoritas. Su última esposa, la querida Gabrielle Delacour, era seis años menor que él y parte veela.

—¡Muy cierto, George! Y precisamente para contarnos cómo un merluzo como nuestro h-digo, el ilustre señor Weasley pudo conquistar a un elenco de damas tan diverso, la encantadora señorita Delacour estará aquí el próximo martes para ofrecernos una entrevista y una visión completa de su horrible experiencia.

—¡No olvidéis que durante todo el mes de octubre los productos en Sortilegios Weasley se encuentran a mitad de precio!

—¡Comprad nuestras adorables tazas de té si vosotras también deseáis acabar con vuestros maridos!

—¡No los matará pero les sellará los labios durante un par de días!

El señor Malfoy dejó los cubiertos en su plato con aire orgulloso. Siempre le reconfortaba escuchar cómo les iba mal a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela. Más animado gracias a lo que habían dicho en la radio, se sintió con fuerzas para iniciar una conversación con su esposa.

—Granger quiere que insista más sobre el tema de los elfos.

La señora Malfoy alzó la cabeza de inmediato. No se gustaban, y nunca lo habían hecho, pero eran una alianza. A la hora de planificar cómo mantener su poder y su vida cómoda, trabajaban en equipo.

—No vas a conseguir nada —respondió ella con el entrecejo fruncido—. Es ridículo que te lo pida siquiera, los elfos han asesinado magos, no vamos a darles ahora derechos. ¿No es eso terrorismo?

—Ya lo sé. Se lo he intentado explicar pero ella dice que _están justificados a hacerlo porque los teníamos en situación de esclavitud._

La señora Malfoy emite un sonido incrédulo, evidentemente en desacuerdo con esa afirmación.

—No me puedo creer que la dejaran ser ministra de magia.

—Fue solo gracias a su golpe de suerte en la batalla final, pero siempre ha sido una engreída que se cree superior a los demás —dijo el señor Malfoy con profundo desdén.

—¿La convocatoria para elecciones es pronto, no? Es probable que se la quiten de en medio para entonces. Todo el mundo estaba encantado de lamerle los pies después de su victoria contra Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes, pero han pasado años desde entonces y los sangre limpia estamos más en la mierda que nunca. No dejarán que gane otra vez.

El señor Malfoy emitió un sonido pensativo.

—Creo que Marcus Flint va a presentarse en la oposición. Es idiota, pero quizá lo que más necesitamos en estos momentos es un idiota al que usar.

La señora Malfoy bebió su té con aire reflexivo, pero ninguno dijo nada más sobre el tema. Su marido se levantó de la mesa para darse el baño que se daba todas las noches, pero se detuvo al ver a su esposa sacar un plato con las sobras (comía muy poco) y dejarlo en la ventana.

—¿Astoria? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, perplejo. La señora Malfoy había sido peculiar desde que se casaron, y el señor Malfoy solía preferir no preguntar, pero esto se salía tanto de la norma que no le quedó más remedio.

—Había un gato rondando por aquí hoy —contestó ella de forma ausente, ya reclinada en el sillón y enfrascada de nuevo en su libro—. Por si sigue por aquí.

El señor Malfoy quiso decir muchas cosas sobre lo mala idea que era alimentar a un animal sin dueño, pero un pensamiento se le adelantó.

—¿Te refieres al gato negro que sonreía?

—Sí, ese mismo.

—No creo que debas alimentarlo, entonces —el señor Malfoy le dirigió su mirada más crítica—. Es probable que esté hechizado o incluso que sea algún animago enviado del Ministerio a espiarnos. Los gatos no sonríen.

La señora Malfoy pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿No lo hacen?

Dando por perdido cualquier intento de razonamiento lógico con su esposa, el señor Malfoy subió a bañarse. Mientras esperaba que se llenara la bañera ( _si tuviera un elfo doméstico no tendría que esperar_ , pensó), el señor Malfoy se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana del baño y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba ahí. Miraba con atención hacia la calle, como si estuviera esperando algo.

¿Sería un enviado del Ministerio? Era probable, pero en cualquier caso, no tenían nada con lo que acusarlos. Su esposa y él habían sido ejemplares durante años, y habían ayudado en todo lo que habían podido. La marca en su brazo ya solo era un mal recuerdo. Una cicatriz. No tenía nada por lo que preocuparse.

Tras bañarse, el señor Malfoy cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de la calle. Apenas tembló cuando pasó una serpiente gigante a su lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.

Una mujer apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra; en su mano derecha aferraba un zapato viejo que dejó caer al suelo en cuanto se vio en el lugar adecuado, y en su izquierda acunaba un manojo de trapos. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.

La mujer, aunque más bien se debería decir la joven, tenía los rasgos aniñados de una adolescente. Sus ojos eran rasgados y alarmantemente verdes, sus labios llenos y bien formados, y su nariz pequeña. Su piel era pálida como un rayo de luna, aunque en ese momento estaba cubierta casi enteramente por una túnica negra. A pesar de su aspecto juvenil, su porte y su mirada indicaban edad. El nombre de aquella chica era Daphne Greengrass.

Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció molestarla. Masculló entre dientes y murmuró:

—Debería haberlo sabido.

Daphne recorrió la calle de un lado a otro, observando la mansión y explorando el lugar. Solo cuando pareció estar satisfecha volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Blaise?

Se giró para fulminar al gato con la mirada, pero este ya no estaba. En su lugar, ocupaba el espacio un hombre altísimo de piel morena. Era guapo de una manera insultante, con cejas rectas y pómulos marcados, pero también era mucho mayor que su interlocutora. Debía rondar los cuarenta, pero estaban muy bien llevados, y no tenía ninguna cana a la vista. Su sonrisa era exactamente igual de burlona que la del gato.

—Asegurarme que la zona era segura para la entrega, evidentemente.

—Ya me aseguré yo de eso el otro día, imbécil. Que rondes por aquí solo habrá traído sospechas, no conoces el significado de la palabra sutileza.

—Querida, sutileza es mi segundo nombre.

Antes de que Daphne pudiera replicar, algo se movió entre el manojo de telas que sostenía y un murmullo salió de allí:

—No tenemos tiempo para vuestra cháchara insustancial, debéis dejarme antes de que alguien nos descubra.

Blaise había palidecido varios tonos al escuchar el susurro, pero Daphne apenas se inmutó.

—Todavía no nos has dicho el hechizo para arreglar a Theodore.

El manojo de telas dejó escapar una risa seca.

—Nadie puede arreglar a vuestro amigo. Estaba roto desde que nació, tan solo podéis disimular el estropicio.

Daphne chasqueó la lengua.

—Llámalo como quieras, antes de dejarte al cuidado de Draco y Astoria, nos dirás el hechizo que necesitamos o te estrangularé con mis propias manos y volverás a necesitar buscar un cuerpo.

Hubo un silencio escalofriante, solo roto por el ulular de una lechuza y la risita nerviosa que soltó Blaise.

—Muy bien —dijo entonces el bulto—. Acércame a tu oído.

Blaise parecía estar sudando como si acabara de correr una maratón, pero el pulso de Daphne no tembló cuando abrazó al pequeño ser contra su pecho y acercó su oreja a donde debía estar su boca.

Tras tres palpitaciones, lo alejó de ella.

—De acuerdo, entonces —le tendió el manojo de telas a Blaise, que lo contempló como si acabara de acercarle una rata muerta.

—Ya que estás aquí, llévalo tú hasta la puerta y haz algo útil. A mí me empieza a doler la espalda de cargarlo.

Blaise tragó saliva con fuerza e intentó esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—También podemos dejarlo aquí y gritar para que salgan, o puedes cargarlo tú como era tu plan original y entrenar esas piernas tan bonitas. ¿Por qué cambiarlo cuando ya tenías un plan tan maravilloso? No dejes que mi atractiva presencia te distraiga de-

Un siseó se hizo sonar entre sus pies, y Blaise emitió un agudo chillido ante la serpiente que lo miraba desde el suelo.

—Nagini dice que te apresures —le informó la voz sibilante que procedía del manojo de telas.

Odiando todas las decisiones que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento, Blaise agarró el bulto como si fuera un explosivo, y caminó hacia la puerta con Nagini reptando tras él. Lo colocó en el umbral, y la serpiente rodeó el pequeño cuerpecito como una madre vigilante.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Blaise—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí, aunque han sido unos meses de lo más interesantes. Gracias por el hechizo, espero que puedas volver a ser alto algún día. Nosotros nos iremos ya y todo eso. Buena suerte.

El bulto en el suelo emitió otra risita terrorífica.

—Buena suerte _a ti_ , Blaise Zabini.

Blaise se dio la vuelta e intentó no correr hasta donde lo esperaba Daphne con gesto impaciente. Después de esto, recogerían a Theodore y se irían pitando del país, Blaise lo tenía clarísimo. Inglaterra podía seguir intentando destrozarse a sí misma, que ellos no tenían ninguna necesidad de estar presentes para ello.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? —Preguntó Daphne con cierta preocupación cuando la alcanzó.

Blaise soltó un bufido.

—Claro que no van a estar bien, acabamos de dejarles en la puerta al Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes en versión feto. Pero eran ellos o Theodore.

Daphne se mordió el labio, pensativa.

—Imagino que sí, espero que haya merecido la pena.

Blaise no encontró palabras para responderle, así que la cubrió con un brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de la Mansión Malfoy. Los pavos reales dormían, por fin tranquilos. La casa permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo estrellado. Aquello parecía una mansión de campo normal y corriente. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle se agitó en el suelo y movió su varita para hacer retumbar la puerta. Los señores Malfoy se despertaron de golpe, sin saber quién llamaba a estas horas de la noche o lo que les esperaba. No podían saber qué encontrarían al abrir la puerta, ni el terror que los acompañaría con el descubrimiento. No podían saber que el monstruo que había sobrecogido al Mundo Mágico durante años había vuelto, y que sus ojos rojos brillaban de placer al saber que la gente todavía temía pronunciar su nombre. Su verdadero nombre.

Lord Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creo que Daphne, Blaise y el mencionado Theodore vuelvan a aparecer en la historia. Si os interesa saber más de ellos y sus motivos (qué le pasa a Theodore que necesita un hechizo de Voldemort para arreglarse, por qué Daphne es tan joven), os recomiendo leer Mortífago de Metanfetamina, sobre la vida de los Slytherins: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5077820/1/Mort%C3%ADfago.


	3. El niño que durmió

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie no era parte del mundo mágico, no exactamente.

**II**

**El niño que durmió**

_«Hey girl, hey girl, where will you go?_

_I'm going where the cold wind blows._ _In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine, I will shiver the whole night through»._

In the Pines, Danny Farrant and Paul Rawson

Había pasado solo una semana desde que Lord Voldemort se presentó en la puerta de los Malfoy, pero los rumores de que sucedía algo raro con esa pareja se habían extendido rápidamente al resto del mundo mágico. El señor Malfoy llevaba dicha semana negándose a ver a nadie, e incluso su esposa había renunciado a sus habituales reuniones de apuestas para encerrarse con él. Lo más preocupante: ni siquiera habían dejado entrar a la criada.

—Dicen que están teniendo problemas matrimoniales y que necesitan intimidad —informó Lavender Brown sin mucho convencimiento.

A pesar de tan extraño comportamiento, el mundo mágico no se imaginaba nada similar a Lord Voldemort regresando de nuevo de entre los muertos. Tenían ya demasiadas preocupaciones a sus espaldas para plantearse añadir otra gratuitamente. Los Malfoy eran sangre limpia, de la más pura de Inglaterra, y eso tendía a volver a los individuos ligeramente excéntricos; el mundo mágico no quiso darle más vueltas.

Pero Maggie no era parte del mundo mágico, no exactamente.

Su nombre completo, que solo utilizaba en situaciones de gran importancia, era Margaret Harriet Longbottom-Abbot-Granger, y era la hija adoptiva de la ministra de magia más innovadora en los últimos cien años (estadística realizada por _El Profeta_ , que no era muy fiable, así que es probable que fuera la más innovadora en los últimos doscientos).

También era una squib, lo que significaba que no podía hacer magia.

Sus padres, Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbot, eran héroes de guerra que murieron en la batalla contra Voldemort cuando ella era un bebé (Maggie no tenía miedo a pronunciar su nombre, porque su madre le había enseñado que eso era una ridiculez, y Maggie siempre hacía caso a su madre). Hermione la había adoptado con los brazos abiertos, y la había criado para ser lista, crítica y buena persona.

Maggie estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma, y por eso se encontraba paseando alegremente por el Callejón Diagón a pesar de las indicaciones de su madre de que no hiciera lo que iba hacer.

¿Había dicho que siempre hacía caso a su madre? Bueno, quizá merece la pena matizar que se lo hacía _casi_ siempre. A veces su madre se preocupaba demasiado.

Como squib, hija de magos incapaz de realizar hechizos, Maggie podía ver el mundo mágico al contrario que los _muggles_ , pero nada más. Su madre le habían enseñado a sacar provecho a esto desde que era pequeña, y Maggie llevaba años esperando el momento en el que de verdad podría lucirse.

Sabía que, dijera lo que dijera su madre, había que actuar ahora. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con los Malfoy, pero no parecía nada bueno. La señora Granger estaba muy ocupada dirigiendo el mundo mágico para centrarse en detalles, pero Maggie vivía _por_ los detalles.

El Callejón Diagón era un tumulto de colores y olores: los magos se paseaban con largas túnicas, los escaparates brillaban con diferentes ideas. Maggie solía quedarse pasmada contemplándolo todo. Esta vez, sin embargo, recorrió el Callejón con pasos rápidos y seguros, hasta llegar a su destino.

La Oficina de Empleo era un pequeño edificio destartalado al final de la acera, y si no fuera por la magia, apenas cabrían dos personas dentro. En los últimos años, sin embargo, la cola de personas pidiendo trabajo era cada vez más larga, y los hechizos aumentadores se volvieron imprescindibles para no inundar el Callejón.

Maggie se detuvo en la puerta para esperar su billete de ida.

Tardó una hora entera en salir, pero cuando lo hizo, Maggie supo que había merecido la pena ir hasta ahí.

Los años y los tres divorcios no le habían hecho ningún favor a Ronald Weasley. Estaba ceniciento, ojeroso, y la barriga cervecera amenazaba con explotarle la ajustada túnica. Las canas salpicaban su pelo rojo. Maggie se alegró al verlo, sin embargo. No solo porque lo consideraba familia, sino porque tenía la mirada perdida de alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente una victoria. Y alguien desesperado es lo que Maggie necesitaba para embarcarse en su misión de rescate.

—¡Hola, tío Ron! —saludó con alegría, sonriendo para resaltarse los hoyuelos de esa manera que sabía que los adultos encontraban adorable.

Ron pestañeó al verla, perplejo.

—¡Maggie! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿De compras? —Miró a su alrededor con cierto recelo, probablemente esperando encontrarse con su madre. La señora Granger y Ron habían tenido discusiones en los últimos años, y la relación estaba algo tensa.

—De hecho, te estaba buscando, tío Ron.

—¿A mí? ¿Para qué? —Estaba claro que a Ron no le hacía ninguna gracia que una mocosa de catorce años tuviera tan claro que iba a encontrarlo en la Oficina de Empleo, pero eso formaba parte del plan.

Maggie hizo un gesto con las manos para que se inclinara hacia ella, y pegando los labios a su oreja, le susurró:

—Vamos a salvar a Harry Potter.

* * *

Ronald Weasley, en principio, no confiaba en las mujeres.

Según él, solo le habían traído dolores de cabeza. Sí, era consciente de que todo el mundo le echaba la culpa a él de sus divorcios pero, ¿acaso alguien se paraba alguna vez a escuchar su versión? Ni siquiera Hermione había parecido muy interesada.

Ronald Weasley, también en principio, adoraba a su sobrina y le costaba negarle cualquier cosa. Es por eso que se encontraba en esta situación.

El aire sacudía su túnica verde (¡la más elegante!) con tanta fuerza que parecía querer arrancársela, y el frío era húmedo y se te colaba en los huesos. Estaban al lado del mar y Ron pensó que había que estar loco para querer darse un baño en ese océano de agua congelada; habían aparcado el coche volador unos kilómetros más atrás, porque Maggie se había empeñado en ir a pie el último trayecto para seguir correctamente las instrucciones de su madre.

Ron bufó por lo bajo. Por supuesto que Hermione no había tenido a bien mencionarle que había estado años recolectando información sobre dónde podía estar la Torre de Harry, aunque no pudieran pisarla. Y por supuesto que no le había dicho que la había encontrado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ella era la brillante ministra de magia y él era un pringado en paro.

Ron observó a su sobrina caminar con paso seguro por delante de él. Le recordaba mucho a su amiga, pero tenía los ojos de Neville y el pelo rubio pajizo de Hannah. El que Maggie podía ser una candidata para despertar a Harry sí que lo había sabido. Hermione y él habían hablado del tema muchas veces, antes de que su relación se agriara; la Torre solo repelía a personas con magia pero impedía que los muggles pudieran verla, y Maggie era squib, podía ver la magia aunque no fuera capaz de realizarla. Habían acordado esperar a que fuera mayor.

Ron se preguntó si catorce años era ser lo suficientemente mayor. Probablemente no. Probablemente Hermione iba a matarlo.

—¡Maggie! —Llamó por encima del viento; Hermione sabría algún hechizo para hacerlo parar, pero Ron no se acordaba—. ¡Vamos a dejarlo, hemos estado caminando horas, quizá no es tan buena idea!

—¡Solo un poco más! —Jadeó ella por delante—. ¡Ya casi estamos!

Y, conforme lo decía, el mundo pareció abrirse en dos y una torre que antes no estaba allí apareció ante ellos. Ron tropezó con una esquina de su capa y cayó de culo al suelo. Era una torre alta, cuya cúspide quedaba oculta por las nubes y por cuyas paredes reptaban enredaderas como serpientes. Ron sintió un escalofrío.

_Harry. Harry está ahí._

—¡Te lo dije! —Exclamó Maggie exultante, dando un pequeño brinco—. ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Ron intentó moverse, pero observó con un ramalazo de terror que era incapaz.

—Maggie —llamó con voz ahogada.

Maggie, afortunadamente, lo escuchó y se giró para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué pasa? Oh. Es posible que no puedas levantarte por el encantamiento, prueba a alejarte un poco arrastrándote por el suelo.

Tragándose la humillación, Ron le hizo caso y pudo incorporarse al alejarse un par de metros. Una vez de pie, carraspeó.

—No me esperaba eso —comentó.

—Parece que hasta ahí llega la barrera —le informó Maggie con entusiasmo—. Gracias por traerme, espera aquí mientras yo me encargo de lo demás.

Ron sintió que el pánico volvía a atenazarle el estómago.

—¡Maggie! Dijiste que esto solo era una misión de reconocimiento porque tu madre estaba demasiado ocupada, dijiste que solo querías ver si podías pasar la barrera.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —Asintió ella con despreocupación, acercándose poco a poco a la torre como quien no quiere la cosa—. Pero, ya que estamos aquí, ¿no te parece una pena irnos sin más? ¿No quieres que eche un vistazo rapidito? ¿No quieres ver a Harry de nuevo?

_Harry._

_—_ Claro que quiero, pero ese lugar debe estar repleto de trampas y maldiciones conjuradas por uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y tú solo eres una niña de catorce años, no es el momento —dijo, como el adulto responsable que no era.

—¡No te preocupes, estoy preparada! —Gritó por toda respuesta antes de correr hacia la torre y desaparecer.

Ron se quedó atrás, como siempre.

* * *

Maggie, efectivamente, estaba preparada.

Cuando la torre pidió sangre para entrar, Maggie sacó de su bolsa mágicamente ampliada un vial con sangre de su madre y la vertió sobre la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido. Cuando la torre pidió un recuerdo feliz, Maggie sacó otro vial con un hilo plateado y vaporoso en su interior, y lo dejó caer en el estanque con cuidado. Una imagen de su madre, su tío Ron y el famoso Harry Potter apareció en las aguas. Los tres reían, felices. No debían de ser mayores que ella en ese recuerdo.

Cuando la torre le dijo un acertijo, Maggie se sentó en el suelo durante cuarenta y cinco minutos de reloj hasta que dio con la respuesta.

—¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor?

—No puedes verla ni sentirla, y ocupa todos los huecos: no puedes olerla ni oírla, está detrás de los astros, y está al pie de las colinas, llega primero, y se queda; mala risas y acaba vidas.

—¡La oscuridad!

—Correcto.

El problema llegó cuando llevaba varias horas subiendo escaleras, y aquello no parecía avanzar a ningún sitio. Maggie se había detenido para hacer descansos y para comer varios bocadillos, pero a pesar de todo estaba agotada. Sospechaba que se encontraba presa de un encantamiento bucle. Rebuscando en su bolsa, agarró una de las varitas falsas que vendían en Sortilegios Weasley y que permitía realizar un solo hechizo, tuvieras magia o no*. Maggie escogió la de _Finite Incantatem_ y la rompió en dos.

De inmediato, el mundo a su alrededor pareció encogerse y ampliarse de nuevo, retorcerse hasta que Maggie se encontró de nuevo en tierra firme, a unos pocos pasos de una robusta puerta de madera.

Sonriendo, se apresuró hasta ella. La puerta se abrió de un empujón a pesar de su apariencia pesada, y Maggie se asomó con recelo.

_Voy a ver a Harry Potter. Voy a ver a Harry Potter._

Pero en la sala que daba la puerta, lo que la esperaban eran dos cuencas vacías y una mandíbula desnuda adornada con dientes afilados y amarillos del tamaño de su cabeza.

 _Un dragón,_ pensó Maggie con un deje de histerismo. _Es un dragón._

No era un dragón, exactamente. O al menos no uno vivo. Era prácticamente un esqueleto. Enorme. De amplias alas y poderosos cuernos, pero apenas le quedaban resquicios de piel sobre el hueso, y dicha piel colgaba en partes de sus alas, en su costado, en su cola, flácida y pútrida. Las ratas escalaban por sus costillas y roían el hueso con saña. Una de ellas se asomó por la cuenca vacía de un ojo. Debía llevar años muerto, revivido con la maldición _Inferi._

El dragón abrió las mandíbulas, dejando ver un nido de gusanos en su interior, y Maggie cerró la puerta de un portazo.

 _Cálmate. Cálmate._ Se dijo. _No es nada que no hubieras previsto. Es solo un Inferi. Más grande lo esperado, pero un Inferi. Estás preparada. Está muerto, así que no puede echar fuego. Mientras no te acerques, no tienes nada que temer._

Reuniendo valor, volvió a rebuscar en su bolsa y sacó un explosivo sonriente. Era increíble cómo los artefactos de Sortilegios Weasley podían ser tan usados como armas. Maggie se preguntó si diseñarían armamentística para aurores en secreto.

Cogió aire, abrió la puerta de una patada, chilló y lanzó el explosivo a la habitación, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y acurrucarse contra el suelo.

La explosión hizo temblar el suelo y las paredes, y Maggie rezó para que no le cayera ningún trozo de techo encima.

Respirando con fuerza, esperó los minutos necesarios. El explosivo sonriente creaba un fuego repentino y potente, pero solo durante unos minutos. Después lo absorbía rápidamente, sin dejar rastro del humo siquiera. La habitación ya debería ser segura.

Maggie abrió la puerta y dejó que saliera el poco humo que quedaba; el dragón _inferi_ se encontraba calcinado en una esquina de la habitación, pero Maggie se esforzó en no mirarlo. Corrió a las escaleras al otro lado del cuarto, pero habían quedado medio destrozadas así que no le quedó más remedio que escalar parte del trayecto. Acabó magullada y sangrante, con olor a quemado, pero de una sola pieza y delante de una nueva puerta.

Esta vez la abrió con más cuidado. Era un pasillo blanco y con diferentes puertas abiertas a lo largo de él. Maggie sabía que la que le interesaba era la cerrada al final del pasillo. Dio un par de pasos dentro, con precaución. Y el pasillo se llenó con voces y olores que procedían de las puertas abiertas.

Con curiosidad, observó lo que sucedía en ellas.

En la primera puerta su madre acunaba un bebé en brazos, con expresión triste.

—Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido, así tus padres seguirían vivos —le dijo.

Con ligero desasosiego y entendiendo en qué consistiría esta prueba, Maggie miró la siguiente puerta. Allí estaba ella, con cinco años e intentando mover telepáticamente un trozo de queso, sin conseguirlo. Su madre volvía a observarla desde el otro lado de la mesa con una expresión tan triste que a Maggie se le partió el corazón.

Las siguientes puertas mostraban escenas similares, todas sobre ella fallando en ser maga. Todas mostrando su mayor defecto.

—Una pena que Neville y Hannah murieran por una niña que ni siquiera puede hacer magia —dijo su tío Ron en una de las escenas.

—Basta —soltó Maggie enfadada—. Sé que esto es mentira, sé que mi familia me quiere.

Nadie le respondió. Maggie intentó correr hacia la puerta del fondo, pero era incapaz de avanzar si no miraba cada escena que se le mostraba detenidamente. El pasillo cada vez parecía más largo. Vio a sus padres muriendo. Vio a su madre pensándose si matarla mientras dormía. Vio a su tía Ginny riéndose disimuladamente cuando unos niños se metieron con ella por llevar aparato.

—¡Claro que me río! —Dijo Ginny—. Es ridículo, llevar hierro en los dientes… Cómo se nota que es _muggle._

—No soy _muggle_ —respondió Maggie al vacío—. Y tampoco tiene nada de malo serlo.

Su madre se encontraba llorando con desesperación en la siguiente puerta. Maggie sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas.

—No debería haberla adoptado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Es _muggle,_ nunca tendrá un lugar en el mundo mágico, debería haberla dejado en un orfanato _de los suyos_ cuando me di cuenta de su discapacidad. Sus padres lo hubieran preferido.

—No es verdad —dijo Maggie con rabia—. Esto no es verdad, no me vas a convencer.

Su madre, o lo que pretendía ser su madre, se giró para mirarla.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, Maggie? ¿No te molesta, acaso, porque podría ser verdad? ¿Porque te quieren a regañadientes y porque no les queda más remedio, solo por ser la hija de sus amigos a muertos? —Su falsa madre se acercó al borde de la puerta, hasta estar cara a cara con ella. Maggie sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en sus pestañas—. ¿No te molesta porque sabes que, si no fueras hija de quien eres, nunca se habrían molestado en criarte? ¿Porque, muy en el fondo, te consideran un error, una pesadez? ¿No es por eso por lo que te has embarcado en esta idiotez de aventura, porque estás desesperada por demostrar que sí mereces la pena?

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

—No mentimos, Maggie, la única que mientes eres tú —su madre alargó un brazo y le acarició el pelo con dulzura, pero la caricia no tardó en convertirse en unos dedos clavados en su cabeza que se negaban a dejarla ir. Maggie gimió por lo bajo—. No tienes lugar fuera, Maggie, quédate aquí.

Maggie le pegó un puñetazo. La criatura que pretendía ser su madre emitió un chillido terrorífico y le soltó el pelo, Maggie aprovechó para zafarse del todo y correr hacia la última puerta. A su alrededor, el pasillo pareció estrecharse y las figuras de las puertas, antes representando a su familia, se convirtieron en monstruos cubiertos de negra mucosidad.

—Quédate con nosotros, Maggie, nadie te quiere —le decían mientras ella se abría paso y se sacudía sus manos pegajosas y débiles de la piel.

—¡Soltadme! —gritó.

—Nadie te quiere, Maggie, porque una _muggle_ no tiene lugar en el mundo mágico.

Maggie logró llegar a la puerta, y la abrió con tanta fuerza que se precipitó en su interior. Los monstruos de oscuridad pegajosa intentaron seguirla, pero ella tuvo suficientes reflejos para volver a cerrar la puerta de una patada.

Se quedó un momento así, tirada en el suelo, temblando. Tenía las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas y el cuerpo cubierto de asquerosidad negra y pegajosa. Le ardían las heridas que se había hecho escalando y solo quería irse a casa.

_No debería haber venido. Tío Ron tenía razón, es demasiado para mí. No soy maga._

_No soy nadie._

Un leve ronquido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asustada y con el corazón en la garganta, se apresuró a levantarse de un salto.

_Soy estúpida. Esto no ha acabado. Sigo dentro la torre. He bajado la guardia. Voy a morir._

Allí, a tan solo unos metros, descansaba un muchacho en una cama de plumas.

Maggie se quedó petrificada, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos muy abiertos.

Se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño, de piedra. Solo lo adornaban una cama en la esquina, y una ventana en la pared de enfrente, por la que se asomaba un cielo azul y un sol reluciente. Artificial, supuso Maggie, pues estaba segura de que ese no era tiempo de Inglaterra.

Pero en lo que se fijó Maggie fue en el chico durmiendo, porque no había otra forma de describirlo. Era un chico. Ni siquiera parecía muy alto o mucho mayor que ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión plácida y tranquila. Su pelo era negro azabache, y era larguísimo, se esparcía por la almohada y llegaba hasta el suelo. Maggie recordó el cuento muggle que le leía su madre, Rapunzel con su pelo mágico encerrada en su torre. Se acercó un poco más a él, lo suficiente para ver que las uñas de sus manos también habían crecido varios centímetros, y que (para su rubor) estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas.

Quitando esos detalles, parecía estar perfectamente sano (algo delgado, pero nada que indicara que llevaba años sin probar bocado) y totalmente limpio. Como si solo se estuviera echando una cabezada, en lugar de haber estado durmiendo durante décadas.

Dando un par de pasitos más, Maggie se situó a su lado. Alzó una mano temblorosa, y la colocó en su frente. El chico no se inmutó, pero estaba caliente, vivo. Y ahí, bajo su mano, estaba la cicatriz.

 _¡Lo he conseguido!_ Pensó Maggie, tan dichosa que casi se mareó por un instante.

Con el corazón trémulo, se apresuró a buscar el vial más importante en su bolsa. Era un vial que llevaba años esperando a ser usado, desde que Severus Snape lo preparó antes de morir. El antídoto para el Filtro de Muertos en Vida; la única manera de despertar a alguien que hubiera ingerido esa poción. Maggie sintió los latidos en las sienes mientras lo abría y, con mucho cuidado, colocaba al chico en la posición adecuada para vertérselo en la boca.

Lo logró sin problema, y contuvo la respiración.

* * *

Habían pasado los años, y Harry seguía soñando.

Uno tras otro, los sueños se entrelazaban y creaban un telar de imágenes y sonidos que no se distinguían entre sí. Harry se paseaba entre ellos, olvidando uno al pasar al siguiente, sin ser consciente de la existencia del tiempo.

Pero entonces, sin esperarlo, sin aviso, el telar se tambaleó y los sueños chocaron entre sí, fundiéndose, rompiéndose. Algo intentó atravesar el telar, y se escuchó un horrible sonido de rotura cuando este se separó y la luz entrante desintegró la única realidad que conocía.

Tras veinticinco años en perpetuo sueño, el niño que vivió abrió los ojos y murmuró unas palabras:

—¿Qué cojones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teniendo en cuenta que se pueden crear objetos que producen magia de por sí (como El Desiluminador), me parece natural que acaben pudiendo crearse objetos que reproduzcan hechizos concretos. Eso, además, quita importancia a todo el tema de que "la magia solo aparece en gente especial mimimi soy fascista", que es una de las ideas que quiero desarrollar con esta historia.
> 
> NOTAS: Decidí poner diferentes pruebas dentro de la torre (físicas, mágicas, intelectuales y emocionales), porque creo que Voldemort tendría mucho más cuidado con sus Horrocruxes al ver que más de la mitad han sido destruidos y que solo le quedan Nagini y Harry. Además, Maggie es un personaje importante para la historia y quería darle una buena introducción. Espero que no se os haya hecho aburrido.  
> En caso de que alguien se lo pregunte, Voldemort tampoco puede entrar en la torre (solo pudo entrar la primera vez, para dejar a Harry, antes de hacer todos los encantamientos), y su plan en caso de que algún día necesitara a Harry era enviar a Nagini.


	4. Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación en la Mansión Malfoy era, siendo optimistas, peliaguda, y siendo realistas, un absoluto desastre.

**III**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

_«Unlucky for you,_ _I'm queen of the bored._ _And I'm like Cleopatra,_ _I get what I want»._

Queen of the Bored, Brian Reitzell & Shirley Mason

La situación en la Mansión Malfoy era, siendo optimistas, peliaguda, y siendo realistas, un absoluto desastre.

Draco era consciente de que él no era, exactamente, una buena persona. Nunca le había importado saber este detalle porque siempre le había parecido que ser buena persona implicaba ser un poco pringado. Dicho esto, tampoco se podría decir que era _mala_ persona. No evadía demasiados impuestos y no pegaba patadas a los niños que veía por la calle (y mira que odiaba a los niños), ¿qué más le podía pedir el universo?

Juzgando por la pesadilla en miniatura que se sentaba en su sillón como si fuera el señor de la casa, el universo podía pedirle mucho más.

—Mi señor —dijo Draco de rodillas y con mucho menos pelo del que tenía hace una semana—, he estado buscando leche de cabra por toda la casa pero, uh, es nuestra criada la que hace la comida y Astoria —le lanzó una mirada a su esposa, que permanecía más alejada apoyada contra el marco de la puerta— y yo no tenemos mucha idea de dónde están los alimentos.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Draco estaba seguro que perdió al menos cinco años de vida.

—Ya veo —comentó el Señor Tenebroso con su voz susurrante—. Me gustaría decir que estoy decepcionado, pero mis expectativas sobre ti siempre han sido tan bajas que no esperaba mucho más. _Crucio_.

Draco chilló y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Astoria se apresuraba a esconderse tras la mesa, como si así pudiera evitar que la ira de su señor la salpicara. _Traidora_ , pensó Draco.

La tortura no duró demasiado, por suerte, porque alguien llamó a la puerta en ese instante, y los tres se paralizaron.

—Astoria —dijo el Señor Tenebroso. Ella levantó la cabeza por encima de la mesa—. Es probable que sea vuestra irritante criada, ve a echarla y en esta ocasión _sé eficaz_ , tenemos mucho que hacer.

Astoria se levantó con piernas temblorosas y fue hacia la puerta. _Nunca debería haberme casado con él,_ se lamentó _. Debería haberme fugado con Padma Patil como soñábamos hacer con quince años. Seríamos lesbianas que recorren el mundo y viven aventuras. No merezco esto_.

Astoria abrió la puerta con aire homicida. No debía tener buen aspecto: hacía días que no se peinaba (no es que ella hiciera mucho de eso) y cuando se asustaba sus ojos se agrandaban tanto que parecía Lunática Lovegood. Debía dar la impresión de no estar en sus cabales.

—Lárgate —espetó sin miramientos a la figura de Lavander Brown esperando en el umbral.

Brown, cuya existencia para Astoria solo significaba un constante dolor en el trasero y buena comida, no se movió y mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, tengo trabajo que realizar. ¿En qué condiciones han estado viviendo esta semana?

_No tienes ni puta idea._

—Ya te hemos dicho que te seguimos pagando el sueldo — _pesada_ —, pero que ahora mismo necesitamos intimidad.

—¡Precisamente! —Exclamó Brown con la recalcitrante insistencia de los Gryffindor—. No puedo permitir que me paguen sin hacer nada, debo ganarme mi sueldo.

_Mírala, hablando como un buen elfo doméstico._

—Pues si lo prefieres estás despedida. Largo.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Regresó a la sala de estar bastante satisfecha con sus habilidades para resolver conflictos. Draco volvía a estar de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada y el pelo tapándole los ojos. El Señor Tenebroso seguía apoltronado en el sillón, aunque claro, no es como si pudiera moverse demasiado por su cuenta. Su cabeza, deforme, escamosa y brillante, era casi tan grande como el resto de su diminuto cuerpo, que apenas le permitía sujetar correctamente la varita. Su serpiente descansaba enroscada a su alrededor.

—Ya está solucionado, mi señor —informó con su tono más profesional. A ser posible, a Astoria le gustaría que tanto Draco como ella pudieran sobrevivir esto, pero no era tonta. Draco ya había traicionado al Señor Tenebroso una vez, y la única razón por la que el mago oscuro estaba ahí obligándolos a ayudarle era porque La Resistencia había ejecutado a todos los mortífagos leales tras su segunda caída. No le quedaban aliados.

Pero ella era diferente, nunca se había contado entre las filas de mortífagos. Su familia había logrado mantener una postura discreta durante todos los años de guerra, lo que (gracias a su amplia fortuna) los colocaba en buena posición tanto con los sangre sucia como con los sangre limpia.

Por eso Draco y ella se habían casado. Draco necesitaba un matrimonio que ayudara a olvidar su pasado de mortífago (pero que fuera con una sangre limpia, por supuesto), y ella necesitaba un marido que convenciera por fin a sus padres de que no era lesbiana.

 _Las cosas que hacemos para no salir del armario,_ pensó, resignada. Ser una lesbiana fugitiva cada vez pintaba mejor.

En cualquier caso, Astoria no estaba necesariamente en el mal lado del Señor Tenebroso, como sí lo estaba Draco (“Tengo a tu madre bajo la maldición Imperius en Francia, Draco Malfoy, y si no me ayudas, la mataré”). Lo que significaba que, una vez le hubieran ayudado a restaurar su poder, ella tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir. Porque el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba aliados desesperadamente.

Le tenía cariño a Draco, tras todos esos años de matrimonio, pero su propia supervivencia iba siempre por delante, y dudaba que el Señor Tenebroso fuera a perdonar traidores.

—Bien hecho, Astoria —la felicitó el Señor Tenebroso. Draco emitió un sonido por lo bajo, pero nadie le hizo caso—. Tenemos mucho que planear, y no es momento de interrupciones absurdas. Como recordaréis, aunque ninguno de vosotros llegara a verme en este estado, me encontraba en una tesitura similar hace treinta años. Pero logré recuperar mi poder con la cobarde ayuda de Colagusano. Tú siempre me has recordado a él, Draco, así que supongo que tiene sentido que ahora seas el que cumple su función. Por supuesto, durante estos años en el exilio he mejorado el encantamiento que me devolvió un cuerpo, así que en esta ocasión planeo volver con más poder que nunca.

»Granger —escupió el nombre como un insulto— y su grupito de amigos fueron lo bastante listos como para destruir mi cuerpo, a sabiendas de que sin él volvería a convertirme en algo más bajo que un ser vivo, más insignificante que un espíritu. Pero no muerto. Nunca muerto —su cara deforme esbozó una sonrisa sin dientes, terrorífica—. Y ahora, tras años volviendo a recomponerme, me alzaré más fuerte que nunca, y el mundo mágico conocerá el significado de lo que supone traicionar a Lord-

La puerta de la calle se abrió y cerró de golpe, y el Señor Tenebroso detuvo su discurso.

—Qué… —empezó Draco, mirando a su esposa desconcertado, cuando Lavander Brown apareció por el pasillo.

—¡Lo lamento muchísimo, he usado mi llave extra para entrar, pero estaba muy preocupada! Seguramente llevan días sin comer y-

La mirada de Brown se detuvo en el sillón en el que descansaba el mago oscuro más peligroso de los últimos tiempos, y el universo pareció detenerse un instante, como conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Brown con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de asco.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez. El Señor Tenebroso alzó su varita, Draco gritó “¡No, por favor, hace un filete de pollo empanado riquísimo!”, y Astoria exclamó:

—¡Es nuestro hijo!

Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva. El Señor Tenebroso detuvo el movimiento de su varita. A Lavander Brown se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Vuestro qué?

—Nuestro hijo —afirmó Astoria muy convencida. _De perdidos al río_ —. Es por eso que no queríamos que estuvieras aquí esta semana, estaba dando a luz.

Brown la miró como si tuviera graves problemas mentales.

—Te he visto durante el último año, no estabas embarazada.

—Tengo muy buena figura.

Brown apuntó al Señor Tenebroso con un dedo tembloroso.

—¡Eso de ahí no puede ser un niño! ¡Es…! ¡Es…!

Astoria se puso las manos en la cintura. Todavía arrodillado en suelo, Draco le lanzó una mirada al escalofriantemente callado Señor Tenebroso y se planteó suicidarse.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡No consentiré que hables así sobre nuestro querido Scorpius Malfoy!

—Scorpius Malfoy —repitió Draco por lo bajo, como en shock.

—Hay que mantener la tradición de nombres ridículos en la familia Malfoy.

—Mi nombre no es ridículo.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Lavander Brown con la cara desencajada—. Pero, ¿qué os pasa? ¡Eso no es un niño! ¡Voy a avisar al ministerio, voy a…!

—¿Denunciarnos porque nuestro hijo es feo? —Le espetó Astoria muy aferrada a su historia—. No es tan raro, ¿sabes? Draco y yo somos prácticamente primos, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se mezcla mucha sangre limpia para mantener la pureza. Los hijos salen regular.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Eso de ahí es una atrocidad!

— _Imperio_.

El Señor Tenebroso no alzó la voz, pero su susurro sumió a todos los integrantes en un absoluto silencio. Lavander Brown se quedó muy quieta unos segundos, pero a continuación sonrió con los ojos perdidos.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Solo necesitabais un poco de intimidad durante esta semana! Todo va bien. Todo es normal. No hay ningún niño. Retomaré mis tareas habituales sin hacer más preguntas.

Sin borrar la sonrisa vacía de su rostro, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las cocinas.

—Oh —dijeron Astoria y Draco a la vez, al verla marchar.

—Astoria —llamó el Señor Tenebroso. Ella se giró a mirarlo con aprensión.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

— _Crucio_.

Astoria ahogó un gritó mientras todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba tirada en el suelo y Draco la miraba temblando.

—Que algo como lo que acabo de presenciar no se vuelva a repetir —amenazó con voz suave—. Puede que me encuentre atrapado en esta forma, pero sigo siendo el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Soy Lord-

Se interrumpió a sí mismo con un siseo, y Nagini levantó la cabeza del reposabrazos del sillón, alerta. Draco y Astoria se encogieron en el suelo.

—Parece ser que tenemos nuevos problemas —informó el Señor Tenebroso con una voz difícil de interpretar—. Harry Potter ha despertado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía esta escena en la cabeza y necesitaba sacarla, espero que no os haya parecido muy absurda. Astoria es lesbiana arromántica, ¡y Harry aparece haciendo cosas en el siguiente capítulo! POR FIN. Sé que parece ir muy lento porque tengo que asentar los personajes y la situación, pero os prometo que la acción arranca fuerte en dos o tres capítulos y luego es un no parar. ¡Gracias por leer, aprecio muchísimo los comentarios!


	5. El Horrocrux que soñaba con ser un niño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y el sueño dio paso a la pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si a alguien le interesa, imagino a Harry exactamente como lo dibuja este artista (pero con el pelo largo tras todos esos años durmiendo, claro): https://saulaie.tumblr.com/post/174712391533/42

**IV**

**El Horrocrux que soñaba con ser un niño**

_«Now I'm not loosing you, so I'm loosing myself. I don't want to give this to anybody else._

_Give me time to give up, but I'm not gonna stop, all your kindness never brought me any luck»._

Fight 'Til the End, Jack Savoretti

La realidad era desconcertante.

Harry todavía podía escuchar un rumor al fondo de su cabeza, voces confundiéndose entre sí y susurrando palabras incomprensibles. Sueños doblándose entre ellos y aferrándose a él con garras afiladas, sin querer dejarlo ir. Sus párpados pesaban, como si se hubieran olvidado de permanecer abiertos. Tumbarse en la cama y dejarse arrastrar por los murmullos que lo clamaban era inmensamente tentador.

En su lugar, Harry pestañeó y se fijó en la figura borrosa que estaba frente a él. Llevaba un rato hablando y gesticulando, pero era incapaz de enfocarla. _Claro, uso gafas,_ recordó de pronto. Se llevó la mano a la cara para buscarlas, pero solo logró golpearse la nariz. Moverse era extraño, complicado. Sus extremidades parecían torpes y ajenas a él.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la persona gesticuladora.

Harry estaba confuso, pero se mantuvo calmado. Estar confuso era un sentimiento que le resultaba familiar.

—¿Puedes repetirme tu nombre?

—¡Soy Margaret Harriet Longbottom-Abbott-Granger, pero mis amigos me llaman Maggie! —Gritó la figura con voz estridente—. O lo harían si los tuviera. Mi familia también me llama Maggie. Tú puedes llamarme Maggie.

—Vale. Maggie. —Probó Harry con el tono más tranquilo que pudo conjurar—. ¿Te importa volver a explicarme quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Y ella lo hizo. Esa vez, Harry encontró más fácil ignorar los susurros de sueños que no podía recordar, y centrarse en sus palabras. La escuchó sentado en la cama, con sábanas rodeándole la cintura y acariciándose ausentemente la cicatriz del pecho, como solía hacer cuando estaba pensando intensamente. La escuchó y volvió lentamente en sí, deshaciéndose de las brumas que le nublaban la cabeza. La escuchó hablar de sus amigos, de la guerra, del mundo, y sintió como se le constreñía la garganta y se le revolvía el estómago.

_Veinticinco años. Me ha quitado veinticinco años envejeciendo con mis amigos. Veinticinco años que me pertenecían. Me quitó a mis padres. Me quitó una infancia y adolescencia normales. Y ahora me quita también esto._

—¿Dónde está? —Interrumpió bruscamente la historia de los divorcios de Ron, aunque en cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otra circunstancia, podría haber encontrado divertido que se hubiera casado con Lavander Brown, Luna Lovegood y Gabriella Delacour, una tras otra. En otro momento, en el que la rabia no le formara un monstruo en el centro del pecho y la sensación de pérdida no amenazara con asfixiarlo—. ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

A su favor, Maggie no saltó ni se encogió ante el sonido de su nombre.

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió ella, impaciente y de una manera que le recordó horriblemente a Hermione y le retorció las entrañas—. Fue vencido, lleva trece años desaparecido.

 _Pero no muerto_ , pensó Harry con odio. _No estará nunca muerto mientras mi corazón siga latiendo._

Harry tanteó con cuidado la conexión que compartían, que despertó y cobró vida de la misma forma que había hecho él. Su cicatriz cosquilleó y Harry saboreó en sentimiento vago, indeciso, que parecía llegar a través de un túnel muy, muy largo, y que no le pertenecía. Sabía a crueldad.

Era cierto, entonces. La conexión estaba ahí, pero débil. Voldemort todavía no había recuperado su cuerpo.

—¿Desaparecido? ¿No tenéis ni idea de dónde puede encontrarse o qué está haciendo? —Dijo Harry entonces con exasperación—. ¡Estará planeando su regreso, como hizo la última vez! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Hay que prepararse! ¡Luchar!

—¡Lo sé! —Harry solo veía borrones y colores sin sus gafas, pero le pareció que Maggie le estaba sonriendo—. ¡Por eso he venido a despertarte!

Algo en sus palabras le dejó una sensación amarga en la garganta, pero lo tranquilizó al mismo tiempo. No todo había cambiado, al final. Voldemort seguía ahí, y Harry seguía encargado de detenerlo.

—Aunque no solo por eso —añadió Maggie con mucha más suavidad—. Es verdad que esa es _mi_ razón principal, pero mamá, tío Ron, tía Ginny, tía Luna, la abuela Molly… Todos ellos llevan buscándote, esperándote, todos estos años. No porque seas El Elegido o Voldemort todavía ande suelto por ahí, sino porque eres tú. Harry Potter. Su amigo. Su familia. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

Un sonido roto se le atascó a Harry en el pecho, y aferró las sábanas que le rodeaban la cintura con más fuerza. No quería llorar delante de la hija adoptiva de su mejor amiga. La hija biológica de Neville.

_Que está muerto. Muerto. Muerto. Por mi culpa._

Tenía miedo de preguntar quién más no estaría para darle la bienvenida. Cuántos más habían caído porque él no había sido lo suficiente fuerte.

—Vamos —dijo Maggie, incorporándose desde dónde había estado sentada en el suelo y tendiéndole la mano—. Te están esperando.

Harry quiso decirle muchas cosas a esa chica diminuta que había recorrido un infierno para rescatarlo. Quiso decirle que era evidente que el mundo había seguido su curso sin él, que nadie había necesitado al Elegido, que compartía alma con el mago tenebroso más peligroso en los últimos siglos y que este no desaparecería mientras él siguiera con vida, que su mejor opción era morir.

El aire se le atascó en el pecho, y Harry empezó a tener dificultades para respirar. Volvía a estar desorientado. Solo. Las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas. Escuchó a Maggie volver a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero su voz le llegaba lejana, con eco. La realidad se sacudió a su alrededor, y Harry ahogó un grito y levantó las manos intentando aferrarse a algo, lo que fuera. Estaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo. No fue hasta que sintió los dientes castañeando que se dio cuenta que el único que temblaba era él. El corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que ahogaba el resto de sonidos.

 _Así es como muero_ , se dijo. _Me ahogo al no recordar cómo respirar correctamente y me muero. Es lo mejor, al final._

Pero pensó en Ron. En Hermione. En la señora Weasley. Pensó en Hogwarts, y en volar en escoba, y en beber cerveza de mantequilla. Pensó en agarrar la _snitch_ y en conjurar correctamente un hechizo complicado. Pensó en Ginny. En la tarta de manzana que se hacía en la Madriguera. Pensó en un niño de ojos oscuros que vivía en un orfanato y que quiso burlar la muerte. Pensó en el monstruo en el que se había convertido.

Pensó en vivir, tras veinticinco años sin hacerlo, y el deseo de formar parte del mundo de nuevo le atravesó la piel y le caló los huesos.

Se aferró a la conexión que le concedía su cicatriz. Al dolor y la curiosidad que le llegaban por el vínculo con su enemigo mortal. El aire volvió a encontrar camino en sus pulmones y contó tres respiraciones. No estaba solo. Contó cinco. Voldemort sufría al otro lado de su conexión, no tener cuerpo no debía de ser agradable. Contó diez. _Bien, que se joda._ Contó veinte.

Cuando abrió los ojos (no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado), estaba tirado en el suelo y Maggie estaba inclinada sobre él murmurando consejos para frenar ataques de ansiedad. Su mano seguía alargada hacia él, como insegura de si debía tocarlo.

Harry tomó su decisión y aceptó la mano que le había sido tendida.

Tras veinticinco años, el niño que vivió esbozó una sonrisa. Forzada. Dolorosa. Extraña. Pero una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. ¿No tendrás algo de ropa que prestarme, por casualidad?

La salida de la torre fue ridículamente fácil, si descontamos cómo Harry se cayó de boca contra el suelo al intentar ponerse los pantalones que le había traído Maggie, y cómo esta última tuvo que llevarlo de la mano todo el trayecto entre disculpas (“No se me ocurrió que necesitarías gafas, a pesar de haberte visto siempre con ellas puestas en las fotografías. Ha sido un error imperdonable…”). Pero no encontraron las criaturas pegajosas que tanto parecían asustar a Maggie, ni la puerta con acertijo les hizo ninguna pregunta. Se deslizaron hacia abajo por la torre, con tanta ligereza que cualquiera hubiera jurado encontrarse en una torre normal.

El pelo de Harry se arrastraba por el suelo y le hacía cosquillas en los tobillos, y se rompió un par de uñas descendiendo por el tramo de escaleras que Maggie había destruido. Maggie le había entregado una varita, también. No la suya de pluma de fénix que se había roto hacía, al parecer, tantos años. Una de cedro y centro de dragón que no le decía nada, pero que podía hacer su función. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de usarla para algo más que atarse los zapatos, estaban en la salida.

La luz hizo que Harry pestañeara; no era mucho más brillante que el interior de la torre, pero se sentía diferente, más nítida. El viento helado le hizo ser consciente de su ligera camiseta y sus vaqueros (incómodamente ajustados, pero Maggie afirmaba que esa era la moda _muggle)_ , y el olor a la sal le inundó las fosas nasales.

Era libre.

—¡Mira! ¡Están ahí! —Maggie tiró de su mano para que mirase en la dirección que señalaba, pero Harry tan solo logró distinguir unos bultos difusos.

—¡Margaret Harriet Longbottom-Abbott-Granger, estás metida en un buen lío! —Se escuchó una voz potente por encima de las olas. Harry la reconoció de inmediato con una sensación de vértigo: era Hermione.

—¡Maggie, estás bien! —Más profunda y más cascada, _esa_ era la voz de Ron. A Harry le sudaban las manos.

—¿Ves? —Le susurró Maggie, a pesar de que Harry, de hecho, no veía nada—. ¡Tío Ron debe haberlas llamado al ver que tardaba tanto en salir! ¡Mamá, tía Ginny y tía Luna también están aquí! ¡Te dije que te estaban esperando!

Antes de que pudiese responder, tiró de su mano para que saliera más de la torre y quedara a la vista de todos.

—¡Ya podréis regañarme luego! ¡Mirad! ¡Es Harry!

Hubo silencio durante dos rápidas palpitaciones, y entonces estallaron los gritos, el llanto, y el mundo de Harry se volvió increíblemente confuso.

—¡Harry! ¡Oh, por Morgana, Harry! —Ginny fue la primera en llamarlo, con voz conmocionada.

—¡Harry Potter, adoro tu nuevo peinado! —Dijo Luna.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? Maggie, ¿estás bien tú? ¿Estáis los dos bien? ¡Acercaos! —La voz de Hermione se agudizó hasta volverse estridente.

—¡HARRY!

Algo tembló en el ambiente; Harry creyó distinguir un borrón rojo y verde intentar acercarse a ellos y caerse de bruces al suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ronald? ¡Recuerda la barrera!

—¡HARRY! —Harry nunca había escuchado a Ron sonar tan completamente desencajado y roto. Debía estar llorando.

—Ron, cálmate —dijo Hermione en voz baja arrodillándose junto a él. Pero Harry, al que Maggie había ido arrastrando lentamente hacia sus amigos, llegó a oírla—. Harry acaba de despertar tras décadas durmiendo, no debemos agobiarlo, tenemos que —cogió aire, y solo entonces Harry se fijó en que ella también lloraba— mantener la calma.

Algo se rompió en su interior. Sin pensar, se soltó de la mano de Maggie y echó a correr. Esta vez, las piernas no le fallaron. Como si nunca hubiera probado el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, Harry corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus dos amigos y se echó sobre ellos.

Él también estaba llorando.

Brazos lo rodearon. La barba de Ron le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, donde su mejor amigo había enterrado la cabeza y se dedicaba a balbucear cosas incomprensibles. Hermione le clavaba las uñas en los hombros mientras se inclinaba sobre él y sus lágrimas le caían en la frente.

—¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry!

Otros brazos lo rodearon por detrás y Harry percibió el olor floral de Ginny.

—Deja de acapararlo, Ronald —dijo ella, pegándole una patada a su hermano. Harry sentía sus lágrimas a través de la camiseta, aunque no pudiera verle la cara.

Alguien le cogió la mano, y aún entre las brumas de su miopía, Harry reconoció el pelo rubio de Luna Lovegood. Supo que le estaba sonriendo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir a Harry es una gozada, pero me ha costado reflejar sus contradictorios sentimientos al despertarse y enterarse que han pasado décadas. No quería tampoco escribir cuarenta páginas acerca de sus conflictos internos (está luchando con el complejo de héroe que le metió Dumbledore desde los once años, el desprecio a sí mismo por ser un Horrocrux, y el deseo normal y corriente de simplemente vivir), así que espero que esto haya sido suficiente y os parezca creíble.  
> El ataque de ansiedad está basado en mi propia experiencia personal, pero no acaba de convencerme cómo lo he escrito. Yo estaba principalmente confusa y asustada cuando me pasó, sin entender qué pasaba, y quise reflejar eso con Harry. Comentadme qué os parece en los comentarios.  
> El siguiente capítulo será algo más largo y tendrá lugar tras un pequeño time-skip (todo esto ha pasado en octubre, y en el siguiente capítulo estarán en Navidad). ¡Saldrán el resto de Weasleys (al menos los que han sobrevivido a la guerra...)! Y creo que tras ese capítulo empezará LA ACCIÓN. Tengo muchas ganas de escribirla.  
> Gracias por leer, vuestros comentarios me dan años de vida.


	6. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y así, por un momento, Harry ignoró la cicatriz punzante y la sensación de terrible soledad, y disfrutó de estar en casa.

**V**

**Familia**

_«She dreamed she'd go to California, t_ _here everyone would adore her a_ _nd all her mates will call her 'til four in the morning._

 _Every morning she would wake up with another plan._ _Yeah, her Mum and Dad, they couldn't understand; w_ _hy she couldn't turn it off, become a better man»._

Mars, YUNGBLUG

_La casa era vieja y destartalada, debía de llevar años deshabitada a juzgar por la capa de polvo que cubría los muebles y las cortinas. Las tablas de madera que formaban el suelo crujían con cada paso que daba el hombre rubio, que se arrodilló en el suelo ignorando la suciedad._

_—Ya está hecho, mi señor —dijo a una figura encogida en la única silla de la habitación._

_—Bien —respondió esta, con voz sibilante que apenas sobrepasaba el susurro—. Prepara lo demás, entonces._

_Nada en su tono o actitud lo indicaba, pero la figura de la silla había sentido un deje de júbilo y excitación ante las palabras de su acompañante._

_Ya faltaba tan poco…_

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, un muchacho llamado Harry Potter despertó sudoroso y con el corazón en la garganta.

La cicatriz de la frente le dolía con si acabaran de hacérsela con un hierro al rojo vivo, y sentía una sensación incómoda y pegajosa entre los muslos. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se puso las gafas que descansaban en su mesita de noche y se dirigió a trompicones hasta el baño.

En el espejo le devolvió la mirada un adolescente de desordenado pelo negro que caía rebelde y sin peinar hasta los codos, y unos ojos verdes y cansados enmarcados por unas gafas de culo de vaso. Harry se quitó las gafas, abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza bajo el agua sin miramientos.

El frío lo hizo temblar, pero ayudó a relajar el punzante dolor de su frente. La visión de su sueño seguía clavada en su memoria y Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza. Una vez logró que remitiera el dolor, cerró el grifo y se secó la cara con la manga de la camisa. _Mierda, me quedé dormido con la ropa para la cena de Nochebuena._ Las náuseas y el constante dolor en el abdomen no habían remitido, sin embargo. Harry se miró los pantalones y, a pesar de su color oscuro, distinguió una inconfundible mancha de sangre.

—Joder —dijo, con voz rasposa.

Volvió a su cuarto con paso inseguro, todavía sintiéndose medio dormido. En la cama donde se había echado una cabezada descansaba un periódico a medio leer. El titular más destacable rezaba “La misteriosa desaparición de los Malfoy”, bajo el que destacaba una foto en movimiento de Lavender Brown, internada en San Mungo por los efectos de una potente maldición _Imperius_.

Más abajo, una columna de opinión firmada por Rita Skeeter se regodeaba por la destitución de Hermione Granger como ministra de magia, y celebraba la elección de Marcus Flint en su lugar: “Un candidato mucho más consciente de las necesidades actuales del mundo mágico, y con suficiente mano dura para frenar los horribles asesinatos en serie perpetrados por los elfos domésticos, que han pasado sin castigo durante el mandato de la estimada señorita Granger; al parecer tan apta en política como lo es en encontrar esposo.”

Harry quitó el periódico de la cama y masculló al ver que el colchón también se había manchado de sangre. Tras décadas durmiendo, su cuerpo estaba completamente desorganizado; Harry no recordaba la última vez que había tenido que lidiar con la regla.

 _Solo tengo que volver a acostumbrarme a tomar la poción de testosterona,_ se dijo de mal humor, intentando hacer un hechizo limpiador a la cama y a sus pantalones a la vez. En cuanto su cuerpo se acomodase a su nivel de testosterona habitual, no tendría que lidiar con eso.

Y con suerte le saldría barba de una vez.

Dando sus pantalones y su ropa interior por perdidos, se los quitó y buscó los calzoncillos con hechizo absorbente que la señora Weasley le había dejado al fondo del cajón. Escudriñó entre su nueva ropa por otros pantalones de vestir, pero acabó decantándose por unos vaqueros. Sin darle muchas vueltas, se bebió de un trago la poción contra el dolor que tenía en la mesita, y trató de peinarse el pelo con los dedos antes de rendirse y recogérselo en una especie de moño bajo.

Solo eran las cinco de la tarde, así que apenas había descansado una hora. Desde que había despertado del sueño causado por el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, sentía pánico a la hora de dormir. No podía abandonar la sensación de que volvería a soñar durante años y despertaría cuando todos a su alrededor fueran ancianos o estuviesen muertos. En consecuencia, apenas dormía por las noches y caía casi en coma de puro cansancio en los momentos menos oportunos.

Incómodo en su propio cuerpo, se puso el jersey rojo con una enorme H rosa tejido por la señora Weasley y decidió bajar a ayudar con los preparativos de la cena para distraerse. Por el camino, se frotó la cicatriz con el dorso de la mano. Las visiones sobre Voldemort eran escasas y confusas, y esta última no le había descubierto nada que ya no supiera. Voldemort llevaba apareciendo en su cabeza y diciendo que faltaba poco para su gran resurrección desde octubre y estaban a veinticuatro de diciembre. Harry sentía ganas de sacudirlo por sus diminutos hombros y decirle que aprendiera a gestionar mejor el tiempo.

No porque deseara que Voldemort regresara, simplemente estaba desesperado porque pasara algo y acabara esa espera interminable. Desde su despertar, había estado encerrado en La Madriguera, que había sido resguardada con incontables hechizos protectores. Gracias a su conexión con Voldemort, sus amigos y él sabían que estaba intentando recuperar su cuerpo con la ayuda de los Malfoy, pero cuando Hermione había enviado aurores a buscarlos (usando la excusa de posesión de objetos mágicos ilegales, pues no podía decirle a nadie que su fuente era Harry Potter) ya habían desaparecido. Y las escasas visiones de Harry no bastaban para dar con su nuevo paradero.

Debido a eso, ocultar a Harry se había convertido en la prioridad. Los únicos que sabían que había despertado y dónde se encontraba eran los antiguos miembros de La Resistencia, antes conocida como La Orden del Fénix.

No es que a Harry no le gustara estar en La Madriguera, con la siempre presente señora Weasley (que había llorado durante horas al verlo aparecer por la puerta) y las bromas de Ron, que solía pasarse a visitar casi todos los días tras estar buscando trabajo infructuosamente. Hermione también visitaba cuando podía, a pesar de lo ocupada que había estado con su campaña electoral. Ginny y Luna, ahora casadas (Harry no sabía qué le sorprendía más: que Luna se hubiera casado con Ron en algún momento, o que lo hubiera dejado por Ginny. Probablemente lo primero), también se pasaban a verlo los fines de semana con historias y sonrisas.

Todos hacían un esfuerzo por reconectar con él y hacerle sentir como en casa, y Harry quería apreciarlo. Pero lo cierto es que se asfixiaba. Todo era diferente. La Madriguera se sentía vacía con solo él y la señora Weasley viviendo en ella, cuando antes apenas solía haber espacio suficiente para todos sus habitantes. Y cada respiración que tomaba era un recuerdo de todos los que habían muerto en su ausencia.

_El señor Weasley. Bill. Lupin. Hagrid. Neville. Hannah. Snape. Incluso Snape._

Era difícil estar de luto por muertes que el resto del mundo había vivido hace años. Era difícil encontrar que las bromas con Ron ya no eran las mismas y que no conectaban de la misma forma, porque se sacaban veinticinco años. Era difícil encontrarse relacionándose más con la hija adoptiva de Hermione que con su propia mejor amiga, que era seria, poderosa y a veces parecía inalcanzable.

Y el dolor cada vez más constante de la cicatriz solo le recordaba el motivo por el que él debería haber muerto en lugar de todas esas personas.

 _Si hubiera tenido el valor de morir cuando me enteré de lo que era,_ se decía mirando al techo en todas esas noches sin dormir. _Quizá todos seguirían vivos y hubiéramos vencido de verdad a Lord Voldemort._

(A veces, aunque esto no se lo reconocía ni a sí mismo, agradecía las visiones en las que era Lord Voldemort durante unos instantes. Porque al menos no tenía que ser Harry Potter).

El sonido de una discusión lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo frenar a dos pasos de la cocina.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Ronald? ¿Que lo pasee por el Callejón Diagón como un trofeo? Voldemort está recobrando fuerzas como la última vez, nada dice que no quiera volver a usar a Harry para su resurrección. Debemos impedir que lo consiga a toda costa —Hermione hablaba en susurros, pero con vehemencia.

—Ha estado veinticinco años encerrado en una torre y ahora lo tenemos encerrado aquí, Hermione —contestó Ron en el mismo tono—. ¿Cuál es el punto de haberlo rescatado si no le dejamos vivir?

—¿Cuál es el punto de haberlo rescatado si Voldemort lo atrapa de nuevo y vuelve a encerrarlo durante una eternidad? Como siempre, eres un irresponsable.

—¿Yo soy el irresponsable? ¿Yo? Podríamos haber usado a Harry como herramienta política contra los sangre limpia pero preferiste mantener su despertar en secreto y ahora el imbécil de Marcus Flint es el ministro —Ron bufó, alzando ligeramente la voz—. ¿Eso no es ser irresponsable? Justo en el peor momento, además. Seguro que ese le come los huevos a Quién-Tú-Sabes.

—Harry no es ninguna herramienta política que usar en mi beneficio —respondió Hermione con una voz que podría cortar el acero.

—No; es solo un chaval —Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo al escuchar la palabra _chaval_ de los labios de su mejor amigo. Sonaba igual que los adultos de La Orden del Fénix durante su quinto año diciendo que era demasiado joven para participar en la lucha, solo que ahora el adulto era Ron—. Pero un chaval que quiere ayudar, Hermione, él mismo ha estado diciéndolo. Conoces a Harry, sabes que no le gusta ser dejado de lado. Tan solo debías aceptar su ayuda, pero claro, olvidaba que nunca quieres aceptar ayuda de nadie.

—Oh, otra vez con eso. Siempre quieres convertirlo todo en una cuestión personal…

Harry decidió que ya tenía suficiente, y entró en la cocina para dejarse ver. Sus dos amigos se callaron de inmediato y lo miraron con cara de susto. Ambos llevaban unos brillantes suéteres marca de la señora Weasley, y Hermione tenía el pelo todavía húmedo de nieve, aparentemente recién llegada. Debían haber estado preparando los postres, a juzgar por el olor a chocolate y el cucharón en la mano de Ron.

—¡Harry!

—Hey, colega.

—Estaba esperando a que dejarais de discutir sobre mí en las escaleras —dijo Harry con el tono más calmado que pudo conjurar. La cicatriz volvía a dolerle—. Pero luego pensé que probablemente estaría ahí esperando hasta Año Nuevo y creo que he pasado suficiente tiempo de mi vida bajo unas escaleras.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad, y Ron se golpeó la frente con el cucharón, suspirando.

—Lo siento, tío, no queríamos…

—Solo estamos preocupados por ti, Harry…

—Y por eso decidís cuchillear a mis espaldas, como si no me sintiera ya lo bastante extraño entre mis propios amigos —dijo, con extrema frialdad. La rabia le bullía bajo la piel.

—Intentamos protegerte, Harry, solo eso.

—Claro, tío, no estábamos cuchicheando. Solo discutíamos cuál sería el mejor curso de acción.

Harry quiso pegarles un puñetazo a sus caras de disculpa y sus palabras condescendientes. Las manos le cosquillearon y la cicatriz palpitó de una manera no dolorosa, como si estuviera satisfecha.

—Discutíais el mejor curso de acción —repitió Harry sin inflexión en la voz—. El mejor curso de acción en referencia a mí, pero sin mí, en susurros, y alarmándoos en cuanto me veis entrar por la puerta, como si fuera un niño incapaz de gestionar su propia vida —cogió aire y apretó los puños con toda su fuerza—. COMO SI NO TUVIERA BASTANTE CON DESPERTAR EN UN FUTURO EXTRAÑO Y DESCUBRIR QUE LA MITAD DE MIS AMIGOS ESTÁN MUERTOS. Y QUE LA OTRA MITAD TIENEN EL DOBLE DE EDAD QUE YO Y ME TRATAN COMO SI FUERA UN _CHAVAL._ COMO SI MI VIDA NO FUERA UN CHISTE LO BASTANTE MALO Y NECESITARA QUE ECHARAIS MÁS LEÑA AL FUEGO.

Hermione lo contempló con infinita tristeza. Ron parecía muy nervioso, mirando hacia la puerta como si temiera que su madre fuera a aparecer atraída por los gritos.

—Harry, tienes que entender que…

—LO ENTIENDO TODO, HERMIONE. ENTIENDO QUE SOIS ADULTOS CON FAMILIAS Y YO ME HE QUEDADO ATRÁS. ENTIENDO QUE VOLDEMORT ME HA JODIDO, UNA VEZ MÁS, COMO LLEVA HACIENDO TODA MI VIDA DE MIERDA. ENTIENDO QUE PROTEGERME PARA QUE NO VUELVA A CAPTURARME ES UNA PRIORIDAD. NO SOY IMBÉCIL. PERO TAMBIÉN ENTIENDO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO DEMASIADAS COSAS JUNTOS COMO PARA QUE AHORA ME TRATÉIS COMO SI FUERA UN CRÍO.

—¡No te tratamos como un crío, Harry!

—PERO RON TIENE RAZÓN, HERMIONE. PODRÍA AYUDAR. PODRÍA HACER ALGO EN VEZ DE DOBLAR CALCETINES Y DECORAR EL PUTO ÁRBOL. VOLDEMORT ME ATRAPÓ UNA VEZ, SÍ, PERO ¿CUÁNTAS VECES HE FRUSTRADO YO SUS PLANES, EH? ¿CUÁNTAS? SIENDO SOLO UN NIÑO. PARA QUE AHORA HABLÉIS SOBRE MÍ A MIS ESPALDAS Y ME TRATÉIS COMO UN DESCONOCIDO…

Un sonoro “plop” se escuchó a su izquierda, y Harry sintió que alguien le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—No es por alarmar a nadie —dijo George apoyándose sobre él con una sonrisa—. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más nuestra querida madre podrá soportar la fascinante historia que Percy le está contando sobre el arbusto autofertilizante que crece en nuestro jardín, y cuando al fin se harte y decida entrar, estaría bien que fuera recibida por un ambiente navideño. Llámame tradicional, Harry, pero los cadáveres de estos dos no me parecen una decoración adecuada para las fechas.

—Yo me esperaría a Halloween —añadió Fred apareciendo por la puerta. Llevaba un jersey morado con una brillante G en amarillo—. Ron colgando en las escaleras quedaría bastante interesante —el aludido le dedicó un gesto grosero con la mano y Fred rio entre dientes—. Parece que mamá ha recordado que no es una de las alumnas de Percy y no está obligada a soportar su diatriba. Ya viene para dentro, así que no los mates, Harry. Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos, pero mamá se llevaría un disgusto.

Harry se sacudió el brazo de George de mal humor.

—No iba a matar a nadie —declaró muy digno.

La señora Weasley decidió escoger ese momento para entrar en la cocina. Los años y las pérdidas la habían hecho encoger y adelgazar, y su pelo era más blanco que rojo. Pero sus ojos permanecían cálidos y sus brazos fuertes y seguros.

—¿Matar a quién? —Intervino llevándose las manos a la cintura—. ¿Voy a tener que prohibir hablar de guerra y política bajo este techo? ¿Y por qué no están todavía los _brownies_ , Ronald?

—Eso, Ronald —dijo Fred apoyándose contra la encimera—. Pensábamos que tu capacidad de decepcionar a las mujeres se limitaba a tus esposas y a Hermione, pero es reconfortante saber que ni siquiera tu madre se resiste.

Ron le lanzó el cucharón a la cabeza, pero Fred se agachó a tiempo y dio en la pared.

—Cállate, imbécil, todavía no os he perdonado por hablar sobre mí en vuestro programa de mierda y entrevistar a la zorra de Gabrielle.

—RONALD WEASLEY. —Ahora la que parecía a punto de cometer un homicidio era su madre—. Revisa ese lenguaje. ¿Y por qué, por los calzones de Merlín, eres incapaz de emplear utensilios de cocina sin sentir la necesidad de lanzarlos por los aires?

—¡Ha empezado él! —Protestó Ron señalando a su hermano.

—Muy maduro, Ronnie —comentó Fred dirigiéndose a la puerta, pues olía a bronca y apenas cabían los cinco en la cocina—. Y pensar que Gabrielle se empeñó en criticar tu inmadurez en nuestra entrevista. Incomprensible.

—Yo le dije que tu aliento mañanero me parecía un asunto mucho más preocupante —añadió George siguiendo a su hermano, no sin antes darle una palmada a Harry en la espalda—, pero no llegué a convencerla. Quizá ser víctima de ese hedor todas las mañanas la ha vuelto insensible.

Antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de lanzarles algo más, la señora Weasley se volvió hacia los gemelos y empezó un acalorado discurso sobre por qué debían aprender a tratar mejor a su hermano pequeño y cómo hablar de familiares por la radio era algo de muy mal gusto.

Harry cambió el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo y sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Cruzó una mirada con Hermione, que le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Incapaz de soportarlo, Harry esquivó a los gemelos que escuchaban el discurso de su madre con cara de circunstancias y se dirigió hacia el salón.

Era circular. Con el árbol decorando el centro, sofás y sillones pegando a las paredes, y una crepitante chimenea al lado de la ventana. Harry pudo ver que estaba nevando. A pesar de todo, hacía mucho menos frío que cualquier otro invierno que hubiera vivido. Según Maggie, era debido a algo llamado calentamiento global que estaba destruyendo el mundo y era todavía más peligroso que Voldemort.

Ginny y Luna estaban ahí, en un sofá. La primera descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de la segunda, que jugaba a hacerle trenzas en el pelo. Harry se relajó ligeramente. Le gustaba estar con Ginny, que seguía siendo alegre y divertida y no tenía hijos de su edad. Todavía se sonrojaba a veces en su presencia, porque Ginny había continuado siendo una mujer muy guapa, pero no sentía ningún tipo de enemistad o rencor por su relación con Luna. Le alegraba que hubiera seguido con su vida.

(Por las noches, a veces, sentía un pinchazo de envidia).

Luna, por otra parte, lo trataba con absoluta normalidad.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó la susodicha con una sonrisa—. ¿Ese de los gritos eras tú?

Harry sintió que le subía el calor por el cuello.

—Hemos tenido algunas diferencias de opinión —masculló dejándose caer en el sillón frente a ellas.

—A lo mejor se te ha metido un _nargle_ —musitó Luna inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. Tenía el pelo desordenado y cubierto de trenzas, y unas gafas enormes que la hacían parecerse a la profesora Trelawney. Debía de llevar al menos cuatro vestidos diferentes bajo su jersey marca Weasley, pero Harry prefería no preguntar—. A mí me pasaba todo el tiempo cuando estaba casada con Ron. Es majo, pero transmite ese tipo de energía que atrae a los _nargles._

Esa simple mención bastó para animar a Harry al recordar el libro publicado por Luna tras su divorcio con Ron: “Cómo ser la segunda esposa de un pelirrojo con pecas y evitar los _nargles_ al mismo tiempo”. Era un libro maravilloso, que Harry había devorado en dos días intentando comprender mejor el mundo en el que se había despertado. Se había reído, no había entendido la mitad de las cosas, y había llorado al empezar a vislumbrar todo lo que se había perdido. Era un libro tan absurdo que ni siquiera Ron se había enfadado cuando Luna lo había publicado, limitándose a encogerse de hombros y pedirle un porcentaje de las ventas.

—O a lo mejor es que Hermione y Ron son un poco gilipollas a veces —dijo Ginny sin abrir los ojos—. Has hecho bien al cantarles las cuarenta, Harry. Entiendo que quieran protegerte, pero ocultar indefinidamente al Elegido no tiene mucho sentido.

Había otro motivo por el que Harry prefería la compañía de otras personas a las de sus dos mejores amigos en los últimos meses. Nadie, además de Ron y Hermione, sabía que Harry Potter era un Horrocrux. Se creían que Voldemort era incapaz de matarlo por algo que decía la profecía que se había roto en el Departamento de Misterios, y no porque parte de su alma residiera en el niño que vivió. Su ignorancia facilitaba a Harry olvidarse él mismo de ese problema.

Con Ron y Hermione, en cambio, siempre recordaba lo que era.

Unas manos congeladas se escabulleron alrededor de su cabeza y le taparon los ojos tras las gafas. Harry emitió una exclamación, sobresaltado.

—¡Adivina quién soy! —Gritó la voz de Maggie en su oído, casi ensordeciéndolo.

Harry sonrió un poco, a su pesar.

—Margaret Harriet Longbottom-Abbott-Granger —respondió con resignación—. La salvadora del Elegido.

—Eeeeeefectivamente —asintió ella, soltándole la cara y colocándose en su campo de visión. Sus rizos estaban alborotados y su jersey Weasley era de una horrible combinación entre verde vómito y rosa fucsia, pero Maggie sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Normalmente esperaría que _tú_ me dieras un regalo para agradecerme mi heroica hazaña, pero como soy una chica increíblemente desinteresada, te he traído un regalo _yo._

Harry pestañeó ante el paquete que le tiró en el regazo.

—Pensaba que los regalos se abrían la mañana de Navidad y estamos todavía en Nochebuena, no me digas que eso también ha cambiado —dijo con fingido dramatismo.

Maggie sacudió una mano frente a su cara, como espantando una mosca molesta.

—¡Esos son los regalos de Navidad, _esto_ es un regalo de cumpleaños! —Replicó Maggie casi saltando de la emoción. Tras ella, Ginny se incorporó del regazo de su esposa para mirarlos.

—Mi cumpleaños es el 31 de julio —contestó Harry, confuso.

— _Era_ —corrigió Maggie con suficiencia—. Hice los cálculos. El Filtro de Muertos en Vida te deja en un estado vegetativo en el que no envejeces, y teniendo en cuenta el día que te quedaste dormido y el día que te despertaste, ¡hoy sería tu nuevo cumpleaños! ¡Ya tienes dieciocho años, biológicamente hablando!

—Oh —respondió con la voz rara, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. Pestañeó un par de veces para evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos.

—¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! —Instó Maggie con impaciencia, dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

Con cuidado, Harry retiró el papel rojo y dorado y descubrió una pequeña caja de madera. Dentro había un colgante con una joya verde que parecía muy caro.

—¡Es un amuleto de conexión! —Informó Maggie, enseñándole un colgante igual al de la caja pero de color azul que llevaba bajo el jersey—. Yo tengo otro, ¿ves? Son colgantes gemelos; cuando alguno de nosotros esté en peligro, se iluminará el colgante gemelo. Así sabré cuando necesitas mi ayuda y tú sabrás cuando yo necesito la tuya. Se lo compré a una señora muy guapa en el Callejón Diagón, decía que su hermana y ella habían estado usando ese tipo de amuletos durante años. ¿Te gusta? Pensé que haría juego con tus ojos.

Harry tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Es genial, Maggie —dijo con sinceridad. La sonrisa de su amiga fue deslumbrante—. Gracias.

—¿Te ayudo a ponértelo, Harry? —Luna se había levantado y estaba a su lado, con ojos risueños. Harry asintió y le tendió el colgante, y ella le rodeó el cuello con manos elegantes pero cubiertas de cicatrices y callos de realizar experimentos y pociones—. ¿Te importa si también te arreglo un poco el pelo?

Harry no confiaba mucho en el concepto de “arreglar el pelo” de Luna, viendo lo que se hacía en su propia cabeza (una vez había llevado un pato disecado como sombrero).

—Bueno…

—Seré rápida —dijo Luna antes de que pudiera buscar las palabras para rechazarla amablemente. Harry creyó escuchar la risita de Ginny, pero había desaparecido del sofá y no estaba en ningún sitio en el que pudiera verla, así que no estaba seguro. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Luna deshizo su moño mal hecho y lo trenzó con dedos rápidos. Al terminar, le pasó la trenza por encima del hombro. Harry vio una goma del pelo brillante terminando el recogido; estaba seguro de que no era suya.

—Ese es mi regalo —respondió Luna a su pregunta sin palabras—. Con el pelo largo que llevas ahora necesitarás muchas, te lo prometo. Y esta goma siempre vuelve a ti, no importa las veces que la pierdas. Los _nymphus_ adoran desordenar el pelo, pero esto los mantendrá alejados. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

Un paquete lo golpeó en la cabeza, y Ginny volvió a tirarse sobre el sofá, sonriéndole.

—Ese es el mío —dijo con suficiencia—. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

—¡Hey, dijimos que esperaríamos hasta la cena para darle los regalos! —Exclamó Ron entrando por la puerta, con aire de niño contrariado.

—Eso os pasa por perder el tiempo con discusiones estúpidas —dijo Maggie por toda respuesta, llevándose las manos a la cintura de una manera que recordaba extrañamente a la señora Weasley—. ¡Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que Harry tenga un buen cumpleaños!

—Llama a los demás, Ron —intervino Ginny con pereza—. Vamos a darle a Harry el cumpleaños que merece.

Y se lo dieron.

Ginny le regaló un libro sobre la historia del _quidditch_ en los últimos treinta años. Hermione, uno de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con todos los hechizos actualizados. Ron le obsequió con una caja entera de golosinas y bromas de Zonko; la señora Weasley, con una bufanda y un gorro. Los gemelos le trajeron productos de su propia creación.

—Esto es de parte de Angelina y los niños —dijo Fred ante la escoba de último modelo que Harry encontró entre sus brazos—. Ella está ahora en Noruega por la semifinal de _quidditch_ , pero quería que te lo diera. Y los niños están pasando la Navidad en Hogwarts y ni siquiera les hemos contado sobre ti todavía, pero estoy seguro de que les encantaría saber que le han regalado una escoba a Harry Potter.

Harry apenas pudo contener las ganas de probar la escoba en ese instante. Había estado volando por el patio con escobas viejas que guardaba la señora Weasley, cierto, pero hacerlo con una de 2023… La experiencia debía de ser alucinante.

Percy y su marido, Oliver Wood, tampoco se quedaron atrás.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry Potter! —Dijo Percy pomposamente mientras Oliver le entregaba una caja de madera enorme que no dejaba de temblar.

—No lo abras aquí —le guiñó un ojo su antiguo capitán de _quidditch_ , logrando que se sonrojara—. O las _bludgers_ saldrán volando.

Y así, por un momento, Harry ignoró la cicatriz punzante y la sensación de terrible soledad, y disfrutó de estar en casa.

Tuvieron la cena de Navidad en el comedor. Harry se sentó entre Hermione y Percy y los escuchó discutir sobre política por encima él. No le importó; sentada delante estaba Ginny haciendo muecas ante cada frase innecesariamente pedante que soltaba su hermano.

—Marcus Flint va a ser un desastre para la comunidad mágica, ¡marcad mis palabras! —Dijo Percy con vehemencia. Ginny se puso bizca—. Logró que el Wizengamot aprobara una ley de búsqueda y _exterminación_ de cualquier elfo doméstico. Los ha declarado criaturas mágicas de peligro S sin raciocinio que deben ser cazadas y exterminadas. ¡Es una barbaridad que va a destruirnos!

—Marcus Flint es un saco de estiércol —añadió Hermione, que llevaba unas cuantas copas de champán de resina*—. ¿Sabéis lo que me dijo en nuestro último debate? ¡Que alguien incapaz de dominar su pelo no podía dominar la comunidad mágica! —Dio un golpe sobre la mesa para reafirmar su indignación—. ¡Y la gente ha votado a ese energúmeno! ¡Increíble!

—Creía que tú pensabas que se necesitaba una acción dura y eficaz contra los asesinatos en serie del Movimiento de Liberación iniciado por los elfos, Percy —intervino George antes de que Hermione pudiera romper la mesa con sus golpes.

—¡Claro que se necesita acción dura! ¡Son asesinatos! ¡Pero responder con la exterminación de una especie inteligente por las barbaridades que cometen un grupo de desquiciados no es la manera! ¡Especialmente cuando seguimos dependiendo de esa especie a nivel de producción!

—¡No son barbaridades! —Protestó Hermione con la lengua suelta—. ¡Si los sangre limpia os sacarais la cabeza del culo y los dejarais ser ciudadanos de pleno derecho, no tendrían que matar a nadie!

Percy se empujó las gafas por el puente de la nariz, carraspeando. Sus mejillas sonrojadas señalaban que también había sido afectado por el champán. La mirada maquiavélica que compartieron los gemelos le indicó a Harry que a lo mejor el champán no era simple champán, y decidió no tocar su copa. Ginny arrugó la nariz y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te recuerdo, Hermione —empezó Percy—, que nuestro actual sistema de producción está muy basado en el trabajo de los elfos. Abolir la _esclavitud_ , como tú la llamas y con la que la mayoría de ellos están de acuerdo, implicaría un cambio drástico en el mundo mágico que me temo no estamos preparados para afrontar con la situación en la que está el mundo _muggle._ Debemos ser una comunidad fuerte, no…

—¡No hace falta que me recuerdes nada, hace apenas unas semanas _yo_ era ministra de magia, Percy! —Lo interrumpió Hermione con los ojos chispeantes y apretando su cuchillo en la mano. En medio de los dos, Harry empezó a temer por su seguridad—. ¡He estado años intentando cambiar la situación de los elfos, tal y como les prometimos que haríamos a cambio de su ayuda para derrotar a Voldemort, por si lo has olvidado! —Percy se echó el champán encima al escuchar el nombre—. Pero el Wizengamot siempre tenía mis manos atadas porque está repleto de puristas de derechas que odian a las criaturas mágicas y solo quieren mantener su privilegio. ¡Y estas son las consecuencias! Si los elfos estaban asesinando a sus amos y uniendo fuerzas conmigo de ministra, no quiero ni imaginar lo que harán con el gobierno de Flint.

Un tenso silencio siguió a las palabras de Hermione, e incluso Ginny había dejado de hacer muecas para burlarse de Percy. Oliver Wood carraspeó con la boca llena y dijo:

—El pavo está riquísimo.

Tras eso, se calmaron los ánimos y Harry dejó de observar con aprensión el cuchillo que Hermione sostenía en su mano derecha. Comió tanto que se creyó de vuelta en Hogwarts, en uno de los banquetes de bienvenida. Y acabó olvidando que no debía tomar el champán y dándole un par de sorbos. La señora Weasley volvió a insistir en cortarle el pelo, él volvió a negarse y Maggie le lanzó una patata asada a las gafas para reírse de él.

Cerca de medianoche, trastabilló hasta la cocina en busca de más champán al lado de Ron, que le estaba contando una historia graciosísima sobre cómo él y Hermione se habían perdido intentando llegar a Albania. La pelea de antes completamente olvidada entre la buena comida y el alcohol.

—… Yo le dije que no era por ahí, pero ya conoces a nuestra amiga, que nunca escucha. Cuando por fin salimos del bosque y llegamos a un pueblo, ella se acercó al primer señor que vio muy convencida para preguntarle por indicaciones. ¡Y el señor le dijo que estábamos en Dinamarca! ¡Dinamarca! —Ron soltó una risotada que le sacudió todo el cuerpo—. Creo que todavía se avergüenza al recordar tamaña metedura de pata.

Harry intentó sonreír.

—Me alegra que os divirtierais —dijo, tratando de no sonar rencoroso. No le salió muy bien.

Ron suspiró.

—Hubo momentos —reconoció—. Pero no era lo mismo. Creo que por eso Hermione y yo hemos acabado tan distanciados en los últimos años, porque era duro estar nosotros solos sin ti —Ron le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro—. Era duro estar sin nuestro mejor amigo.

Harry abrió la boca para responder algo, avergonzado y feliz al mismo tiempo, pero no tuvo tiempo. El reloj dio las doce y su nuevo colgante empezó a brillar con fuerza. Harry buscó a Maggie con la mirada, sobresaltado, pero ella seguía sentada en la mesa hablando animadamente con Luna. No parecía estar en ningún tipo de peligro.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Ron.

Harry lo miró para decirle que no lo sabía, pero entonces notó un familiar tirón en el estómago y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció sin más. 

Apareció al aire libre, en lo alto de un montículo de nieve. Lo primero que notó fue el dolor atroz de la cicatriz, que cobró vida con intensidad y lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo con un grito ahogado. Lo segundo, las dos tumbas a sus pies, en las que se leían los nombres de James y Lily Potter.

— _¡Incarcero!_ —Gritó una voz tras él, y unas cuerdas salieron de la nada y ataron a Harry al árbol que crecía al lado de la tumba de sus padres. Harry sintió una fuerte sensación de _deja vú._

Un envejecido Draco Malfoy se situó frente a él y lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Bueno, Potter —dijo—. Ha llegado la hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SE VIENE.
> 
> *Champán de resina: Como los magos beben cosas rarísimas como cerveza de mantequilla y Whisky de Fuego, me inventé otra bebida de nombre sin sentido pero que queda guay.
> 
> Agradecimientos enormes a Mod y David por ayudarme con todo el tema de Harry siendo transmasc. En mi mente (y por lo tanto en mi fic), el mundo mágico ve lo de ser trans como algo natural, porque no tienen unos roles de género tan estrictos como los muggles y, gracias a la magia, cualquier tipo de transición que se desee es muy sencilla de realizar. (Solo están mal vistos los gays/lesbianas en las familias sangre limpia muy estrictas, porque eso puede dificultar la reproducción y el mantenimiento de la línea familiar). Por eso Harry fue tratado en masculino desde el momento que recibió su primera carta de Hogwarts y compartió cuarto con Ron sin que nadie viera nada raro en ello y pudo operarse el pecho con dieciséis años sin problema. Porque para ellos es algo natural y ese tipo de operaciones no suponen ningún peligro o riesgo (¡tienen magia!). De todas formas, y aunque intento tener mucho cuidado y tener segundas opiniones, si alguien trans lee esto y ve algún problema que no dude en decírmelo. Lo último que quiero es cagarla.
> 
> Sé que prometí una Hermione Granger ministra de magia, y la pobre apenas ha salido y encima le he quitado el puesto, pero prometo que todo tiene un sentido. Confiad en mí.
> 
> Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y también es el que más me ha costado, pues había mucho que contextualizar. Espero que no se os haya hecho pesado y os guste cómo he reflejado los conflictos de Harry y las relaciones entre todos. Decídmelo en comentarios, que me alegran el día <3.


	7. Renacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangre, carne y hueso del propio reflejo, revivirás a tu igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene descripciones de violencia y sangre. También de vómito. No son muy explícitas y creo que no es nada mucho peor de lo que puedes encontrarte leyendo un libro de Harry Potter, pero están ahí. 
> 
> NOTA: Sé que Dumbledore fue enterrado en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el resto de su familia está enterrada en el Valle de Godric, como los padres de Harry. Por motivos de trama, y porque siempre he pensado que a Dumbledore le gustaría ser enterrado con su familia y no en un colegio, en mi AU fue enterrado en el Valle de Godric.
> 
> NOTA 2: Los magos usan hechizos para conservar los cadáveres en perfecto estado.

**VI**

**Renacimiento**

_«Don't go around tonight._ _Well, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise»._

Bad Moon Rising (Cover), Mourning Ritual

Era una noche sin luna.

Envuelto en la confusión que le provocaba el agudo dolor de la cicatriz, Harry pensó que era el tipo de noche que disfrutaría Remus Lupin.

El cementerio del Valle de Godric solo estaba iluminado por las lejanas luces navideñas y el fuego crepitante que hacía hervir los contenidos de un enorme caldero negro, situado a tan solo unos metros de él. Las farolas estaban completamente apagadas, y aunque Harry sabía que en el pueblo debían de estar celebrando la Navidad, no se escuchaba ni un susurro.

Harry, atado desde los tobillos hasta el cuello a un árbol, solo pudo observar mientras Draco Malfoy rebuscaba en sus vaqueros hasta quitarle la varita.

—¿Dónde está? —Masculló con los dientes apretados para soportar el dolor de su frente—. ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

Malfoy lo miró con recelo, pero no contestó. Una vez se aseguró de que estaba bien atado y sin ningún medio con el que defenderse, se giró para avivar el fuego del caldero.

—TE HE PREGUNTADO QUE DÓNDE ESTÁ VOLDEMORT —gritó Harry, sentía que se le iba a partir la cabeza en dos, y el mareo provocado por el champán y la transportación no aportaba lucidez. Malfoy se sobresaltó tanto que casi soltó su varita—. ¿DÓNDE SE ESCONDE? VOY A ESTRANGULARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS. NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A ESTAR AQUÍ. NINGUNO.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando; todo era una burda repetición de los sucesos acontecidos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero sin el cadáver de Cedric Diggory observándolo de manera acusadora. Voldemort había cumplido su amenaza, e iba a recuperar su cuerpo. Pero Harry no sentía miedo, ni siquiera preocupación. La ira y el dolor lo cegaban.

El mero pensamiento de Voldemort paseándose por encima de la tumba de sus padres lo asqueaba tanto que sintió nauseas.

—TE ESTOY HABLANDO, MALFOY. ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR —chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

 _Que venga alguien del pueblo._ Pensó desesperado. _Que lo detenga quien sea, no puede regresar aquí. No justo aquí. En cualquier otro sitio menos aquí._

—¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez, Potter? —Malfoy estaba echando un líquido plateado en el caldero, todavía sin mirarlo.

—¡NO! QUIERO QUE ME SUELTES Y ME LLEVES HASTA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ESE FETO DE SERPIENTE PARA QUE PUEDA PISOTEARLO.

Malfoy suspiró. Estaba muy desmejorado. Los años se le marcaban en la frente y le escaseaban el pelo, y parecía no haberse duchado en semanas.

—Veo que sigues siendo imbécil —lo señaló con la varita con pereza, y los labios de Harry se cerraron por sí solos, impidiéndole hablar—. E incapaz de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, que es la razón por la que ambos nos encontramos aquí en estos momentos. Así que, como el inútil que eres, cállate y no hagas nada más. Bastante tengo con lo mío como para aguantar tus berridos.

Harry luchó contra el encantamiento, pero sus labios permanecieron firmemente cerrados y lo único que logró fue ahogarse con su propia saliva. La cicatriz seguía ardiéndole y le costaba pensar.

Malfoy por fin se alejó del caldero, cuya líquida superficie emitía un brillo inquietante, y se volvió hacia la entrada del cementerio. Una mujer rubia y pálida que Harry reconoció como Astoria Malfoy se acercaba por el camino de piedra; acunaba un bulto cubierto de telas entre los brazos, y Harry volvió a experimentar la fuerte sensación de _deja vú._

Quiso gritar algo, moverse, proteger la tumba de sus padres con su propio cuerpo para que Voldemort no fuera capaz ni de mirarla. Por un momento, se imaginó destrozando las cuerdas, abriéndose las mandíbulas con las manos y saltando hacia Astoria Malfoy para agarrar a Voldemort y comérselo antes de que pudieran echarlo en el caldero.

Se asqueó ante su propio pensamiento, sin entender de dónde había salido. El dolor de la cicatriz le hizo cerrar los ojos durante un instante, y en su delirio, se preguntó si comiéndose a Voldemort y Nagini lograría que los tres fueran al fin una única persona.

—Échame en el caldero, Astoria —dijo entonces la voz sibilante que poblaba sus pesadillas. Harry abrió los ojos. Mientras Astoria se acercaba al caldero con cara de profundo asco, una enorme serpiente se deslizó entre la nieve hasta llegar a los pies de Harry.

— _Me alegra volver a verte, hermano —_ lo saludó Nagini, rodeando el árbol en el que se encontraba atado el niño que vivió.

Astoria apartó las telas, y el bulto en ellas cayó al caldero con un chapoteo. Tras eso, ella se alejó a una esquina del cementerio, y fue su marido, encorvado y sin confianza, el que tomó el control.

Malfoy habló. La voz le salió temblorosa y parecía aterrorizado. Sacó una bolsa de terciopelo de la chaqueta y la levantó con reverencia por encima de su cabeza:

—¡Cenizas del abuelo, trasmitiréis el poder del gran Salazar Slytherin a vuestro nieto!

Vertió el contenido de la bolsa de terciopelo, y un polvo blanco cubrió la superficie diamantina del caldero y provocó un chisporroteo; arrojó chispas en todas las direcciones, y se volvió de un rojo color sangre.

Malfoy respiraba tan rápido que parecía acabar de correr una maratón, y el sudor le resbalaba por las sienes, pero no se detuvo. Dejando el caldero, caminó unos pasos hacia la derecha, y Harry gimoteó cuando lo vio acercarse a las tumbas de sus padres, pero pasó de largo hasta llegar al lugar donde descansaba la familia Dumbledore y agitó su varita.

—¡Hueso del enemigo! —La voz le temblaba tanto que apenas se distinguían las palabras—. ¡Fortaleceréis al responsable de vuestro fin!

La superficie de una de las sepulturas se resquebrajó y, horrorizado, Harry contempló el cadáver perfectamente conservado de Albus Dumbledore alzarse de ella.

Malfoy emitió un sollozo por lo bajo al verlo, pero siguió apuntándolo con la varita. El cadáver estaba tieso y tenía los ojos entreabiertos, apenas dejando ver un resquicio de pupila azul. A pesar de que se mantenía en perfecto estado, la rigidez de sus extremidades y la extrema palidez de su piel no permitían olvidar que estaba muerto.

_Esto no está pasando. Es un sueño. Es un sueño. Es un sueño. Es una pesadilla._

Malfoy hizo levitar el cadáver hasta el caldero, donde se detuvo. Allí, de una manera horripilante, la piel del antiguo director de Hogwarts empezó a echar humo y su carne se derritió sobre los huesos. El olor a quemado le llegó a Harry y lo hizo lagrimear. Las náuseas que le provocaba el intenso dolor de la cicatriz se intensificaron.

Tras unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, del cadáver de Albus Dumbledore solo quedaban huesos. Y estos, por sí mismos y con total elegancia, se introdujeron lentamente en el caldero, fundiéndose en el líquido hasta desaparecer. La superficie del caldero borboteó y se tornó de un azul turquesa.

Malfoy se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo, y estaba llorando. Su esposa, hasta ese momento una mera observadora, se acercó unos pasos para chistarle:

—Draco —dijo en un susurro tan bajo que Harry apenas la escuchó—. Todavía no has terminado. Vamos, dijo que tenías que ser tú.

Pero Malfoy balbuceó incoherencias y se sacudió, abrazándose a sí mismo. Suspirando, Astoria se echó el pelo hacia atrás y, para el sobresalto de Harry, se encaminó hacia él con expresión decidida. Nagini seguía enroscada alrededor del árbol, en calma.

Astoria se detuvo frente a él con la varita desenvainada y los ojos serios. Harry le devolvió la mirada. Quería cerrar los ojos y perderse todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era capaz. No podía dejar de mirar hacia la tumba de sus padres, asegurarse de que no la tocaran.

_Ya nos tenéis a Dumbledore y a mí, pero a ellos no. Dejadlos descansar en paz._

—Y finalmente —murmuró Astoria con una voz sorprendentemente grave—. Sangre, carne y hueso del propio reflejo, revivirás a tu igual.

Harry la vio agitar la varita, pero al principio no sintió nada.

Después, un dolor abrumador se inició en su mano y subió por su brazo hasta llegarle a las sienes, compitiendo con el de la cicatriz. Harry gritó, pero sus labios mágicamente sellados ahogaron el sonido. Nagini siseó a sus pies. Delirante de dolor, observó cómo un dedo meñique levitaba hasta el caldero y se hundía en él, volviendo su contenido completamente negro. Luego blanco. Luego negro otra vez. La superficie se agitó y echó chispas en todas las direcciones. Astoria corrió hacia su marido para alejarlo de allí.

Harry sentía la mano izquierda húmeda y paralizada de dolor, hasta tal punto que apenas podía sentir sus propios dedos. El metal del caldero empezó a resquebrajarse, como incapaz de mantener su propio contenido, que borboteaba espuma negra y blanca, y se derramaba por el suelo.

 _Era mi dedo_ , pensó Harry con confusión, sin poder apartar la vista. _Era mi dedo meñique lo que echaron a la poción._

El vómito le subió por la garganta y le inundó la boca, pero sus labios sellados seguían negándose a abrirse. La nariz le escoció cuando la comida regurgitada decidió salir por ahí, y Harry se sacudió, incapaz de respirar.

Asqueado pero demasiado dolorido para centrarse en ello, logró volver a tragarse el vómito y observó con ojos llorosos cómo del interior del caldero se levantaba lentamente la silueta de un hombre, alto y delgado como un esqueleto.

—Vísteme, Draco —dijo la figura hacia la fría noche. Y Malfoy, todavía temblando pero más recuperado, se acercó a su señor e hizo aparecer una túnica negra sobre sus hombros.

Lord Voldemort salió del caldero mirando fijamente a Harry, que contempló el rostro de su peor enemigo con una sensación de irrealidad. Era más blanco que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en lugar de orificios. La única diferencia con la apariencia que Harry recordaba eran las estrías negras que le recorrían los brazos, la cara, el pecho, contrastando con su inhumana piel blanca. Como si Lord Voldemort fuera un puzle que había sido montado demasiadas veces, y ya se notara demasiado la separación entre las piezas.

Voldemort apartó la vista de Harry y empezó a examinar su propio cuerpo con aire satisfecho. Las manos eran como grandes arañas blancas, y con los largos dedos se acarició el pecho, los brazos, la cara. Los ojos rojos, cuyas pupilas eran alargadas como las de un gato, refulgieron en la oscuridad. Levantó las manos y flexionó los dedos con expresión victoriosa. Astoria y su marido se habían arrodillado a sus pies en señal de respeto, pero Voldemort los ignoró. Nagini emitió un silbido a los pies de Harry. Voldemort deslizó una de aquellas manos de dedos anormalmente largos en el bolsillo de la túnica, y sacó una varita mágica.

A Harry le seguía costando pensar, pero pestañeó un par de veces al reconocerla. Era la Varita de Saúco, la que le había robado a Dumbledore, y la que Hermione le había jurado que estaba perdida.

Su amiga le había contado que, tras derrotar a Voldemort al golpearlo con un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir su cuerpo, sus dos varitas (la de saúco y la de pluma fénix) habían desaparecido junto a él. Hermione pensaba que habían sido destruidas.

Pero ahí estaba la Varita de Saúco, en las manos del hombre ( _No. Ya no es eso en absoluto)_ más peligroso del mundo.

Concentrado en la varita, Harry se alteró al darse cuenta de que Voldemort volvía a mirarlo.

—Harry Potter —murmuró con voz suave—. Volvemos a encontrarnos.

Voldemort se paseó lentamente a su alrededor, rodeando el árbol con parsimonia. Harry gruñó cuando lo vio acercarse demasiado a la tumba de sus padres, pero el mago oscuro pareció no notarlo.

—Aunque no te encuentres en las mejores condiciones —continúo. Nagini siseó algo que se parecía demasiado a una risa—. Y pensar que les dije a Astoria y Draco que te trataran con la hospitalidad que corresponde.

Los mencionados se encogieron sobre sí mismos, todavía arrodillados en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha. Harry vio que se estaban dando la mano.

—Pero no importa —dijo Voldemort—. Nada que no pueda arreglar.

Movió la varita tan rápido que Harry apenas la vio, pero el dolor y la humedad de su mano desaparecieron, el olor a vómito se fue de su nariz, y se sintió repentinamente lúcido. Los labios se le abrieron y tomó una amplia bocanada de aire, sintiendo el corazón acelerado y nervioso tras las costillas.

No tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo, sin embargo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Voldemort estaba sobre él, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitándole el pelo. No era una sensación agradable, y el dolor agudo que acudió a su cicatriz pareció darle la razón.

La blanca mano de Voldemort rodeó su cuello y, por un aterrador instante, Harry pensó que iba a estrangularlo. Pero Voldemort se limitó a tocar el colgante que le había regalado Maggie.

—Sabía que te quedaría bien —dijo con malicia—. Hace juego con tus ojos.

Harry le escupió.

Sin inmutarse, Voldemort se limpió el escupitajo y continuó observándolo. Sus ojos rojos brillaban, divertidos.

—Veo que tus modales siguen siendo lamentablemente deficientes. Es reconfortante comprobar que ciertas cosas no cambian.

La ira recorrió a Harry de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo podrían? —Replicó. La voz le salió cascada y rota, pero llena de odio—. ¿Cómo podrían cambiar las cosas si te has asegurado de mantenerme en coma durante veinticinco años?

Voldemort se echó hacia atrás con la expresión de una serpiente relamiéndose antes de comerse a un ratón.

—Y, sin embargo, aquí estás. A pesar de todas mis precauciones. He de admitirlo, estoy sorprendido. Y, en cierto modo, también complacido. Verás, tus amiguitos me ahorraron mucho trabajo al sacarte de la torre por su cuenta, pues no tuve que enviar a Nagini a buscarte para utilizarte como ingrediente —la serpiente emitió un siseó para corroborarlo—. Una vez que estabas fuera y creyéndote a salvo, lo único que hizo falta fue un colgante bonito, un pequeño hechizo, y una _squib_ estúpida.

Voldemort se río con crueldad, extendiendo los brazos para señalar a su alrededor.

—¿Qué te ha parecido mi segunda resurrección, Harry? —Preguntó para regodearse—. Otra prueba más de que Lord Voldemort es indestructible.

—Te doy un cuatro sobre diez —contestó Harry con desprecio—. La primera vez fue más impactante.

Voldemort pestañeó.

—¿Oh? —Musitó—. ¿No te gusta más el nuevo escenario que he escogido? Admito que la mansión Ryddle conservaba su propio encanto, aunque yo en particular no le tenga demasiado aprecio. Pero pensé que aquí te sentirías más… —para angustia de Harry, Voldemort se desplazó hasta la tumba de sus padres y colocó un blanco pie sobre ella— en casa.

—¡NO LOS TOQUES! —Exclamó Harry, luchando contra las cuerdas que lo sostenían—. ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLOS!

Voldemort se carcajeó de nuevo, disfrutando su desesperación. No se detuvo mucho tiempo ahí, por suerte, y continúo hasta las tumbas de la familia Dumbledore.

—Ah, sí —murmuró contemplando la sepultura abierta—. Por fin este viejo loco sirvió para algo.

— _Amo, te recuerdo que tenemos prisa_ —intervino entonces Nagini sin moverse de su sitio a los pies de Harry.

— _Cierto_ —concedió Voldemort inclinando la cabeza. Se giró de golpe, ondeando su túnica en el proceso, y anduvo con sus movimientos rápidos y elegantes hasta los Malfoy.

—M-mi señor —dijo Draco hacia el suelo cuando lo sintió frente a él, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Astoria parecía no respirar.

Voldemort los miró desde toda su altura.

—Levántate, Draco —dijo—. Vamos a tener un duelo.


	8. La Varita de Saúco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al final, todo siempre acaba reducido a ti y a mí, ¿no es así, Harry?

**VII**

**La Varita de Saúco**

_«Evil will come if you call my name, the wicked day shall rise. The river's sins gonna wash me clean, the river don't run dry._

_Oh my Lord take this soul, lay me at the bottom of the river. The Devil has come to carry me home, lay me at the bottom... the bottom of the river»._

The River, Blues Saraceno

Era noche cerrada y casi todos los habitantes del pueblo se habían ido a la cama, tranquilos y felices en la seguridad de sus hogares, a la espera de la mañana de Navidad. La celebración del nacimiento de Cristo.

En el cementerio, Draco Malfoy alzó la cabeza para contemplar a su recién resucitado amo, pálido y oscuro como una aparición.

—¿Mi señor? —Preguntó, confuso.

Voldemort acariciaba su varita con dedos largos y delgados, sin apartar la mirada de su antiguo mortífago, todavía arrodillado a sus pies.

—Vamos, Draco —ronroneó—. ¿No creerías que ibas a salir impune de tu traición, verdad?

Malfoy empezó a temblar violentamente.

—Os he ayudado —susurró—. Tal y como prometí, volvéis a ser el todopoderoso mago oscuro que teme toda la comunidad mágica. Y yo soy vuestro siervo.

—Sí —confirmó Voldemort—. He recuperado mi poder, que es incluso mayor que la última vez. Y, sin embargo, no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo —extendió los brazos, como para señalar a su alrededor—. La última vez que regresé llamé a los vasallos que me quedaban, y acudieron a mí, deseosos de servirme y ayudarme a traer justicia en Inglaterra. ¿Sabes por qué no he hecho eso esta vez, Draco? ¿Por qué no me he molestado en llamar a nadie? —Hizo una pausa, como esperando que Malfoy respondiera, pero este permaneció callado—. Porque no hay _nadie._ La Resistencia ejecutó, uno por uno, a todos los mortífagos leales tras mi caída. Los únicos que quedáis —alzó una pálida mano para señalar a Malfoy con desprecio— sois los traidores. Los que ayudaron a mis enemigos a traer mi fin. Dime, ¿para qué iba a necesitar un siervo en el que no se puede confiar?

Malfoy echó una mirada a su esposa, pero esta permaneció completamente inmóvil y mirando al suelo, sin deseos de intervenir.

—Esta vez lo haré mejor… Esta vez…

—Esta vez me serás útil de una vez por todas, Draco, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Malfoy empezó a sollozar de nuevo, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Me prometisteis que me perdonaríais la vida —balbuceó entre hipidos—. Me prometisteis que dejaríais libre a mi madre.

Ante eso, Lord Voldemort echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio con frialdad.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Te refieres a la otra traidora de la sangre que ayudó a los rebeldes? —Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como ascuas encendidas, maliciosos—. Me encantaría cumplir mi promesa, pero tu querida madre lleva muerta meses, desde que la visité en Francia.

Malfoy emitió un grito ahogado y se cubrió la cara con las manos, llorando a moco tendido. Astoria le lanzó una mirada de preocupación por el rabillo del ojo, pero permaneció en su sitio, sin moverse

—La torturé antes, por supuesto —continuó Voldemort con indiferencia, estudiando su varita—. Chilló mucho, pero no suplicó. Siempre tuvo más entereza que Lucius, le concedo eso.

Malfoy se dejó caer hacia atrás, hasta acabar sentado en el suelo de manera poco digna, y miró hacia el rostro de pesadilla que se alzaba sobre él.

—Vais a matarme —gimoteó. No era una pregunta.

Voldemort sonrió, pero esta vez sin malicia. Era casi una sonrisa resignada, sin ganas.

—He de admitir que nada me gustaría más que acabar contigo de la misma forma que acabé con Narcisa, pero tus circunstancias son muy diferentes a las de ella. Hay una razón por la que acudí a ti para que me ayudaras en mi resurrección, Draco, una mucho más importante que una trivial venganza.

Alzó su varita para que fuera contemplada por todos, y esta destacó en su mano a pesar la oscuridad de la noche. Desde su lugar en el árbol, Harry apenas distinguía las siluetas de los tres, pero se esforzaba en no perderse ningún detalle. Si lograba escapar por algún milagro, toda información que reuniese sería útil.

—Todos la reconocéis —dijo Voldemort con tranquilidad—. Es la Varita de Saúco, la varita más poderosa del mundo, que pertenecía a Dumbledore y que pasó a mis manos después de que yo orquestara su asesinato. Es la varita que debía hacerme invencible y que, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo, acariciándola casi con mimo.

—Me lo he estado preguntando mucho tiempo, el por qué una varita tan formidable no era más que común en mi manos —Voldemort retomó su paseo, rodeando a Draco y Astoria para colocarse junto al caldero que lo había traído de vuelta—. La conclusión acabó siendo obvia: yo no era su verdadero dueño. Al principio pensé que era porque Albus Dumbledore había sido asesinado por Severus Snape, aunque fuera bajo mis órdenes. Snape debía de ser el verdadero dueño de la varita, me dije. Sin embargo, _yo_ acabé matando a ese traidor, y la varita continuó sin alcanzar un óptimo aceptable. Al final, la evidencia habló por sí misma —Voldemort ondeó su túnica cuando sus pasos lo llevaron de nuevo frente a los Malfoy—. Me habían cegado todas las historias sobre la Varita de Saúco. Sí, incluso yo, Lord Voldemort, me dejé influenciar por rumores. Mucho se ha dicho sobre cómo la varita más poderosa del mundo solo puede obtenerse matando a su propietario, y la leyenda superó a los hechos hasta ser considerada verdad. Pero la Varita de Saúco, por muy poderosa que sea, no deja de ser una varita. No hay que descartar la simple opción de que se pueda obtener como cualquier otra: desarmando a su propietario en un duelo —Voldemort señaló a Draco con un largo dedo; pues este seguía tembloroso y lloroso en el suelo—. Tú desarmaste a Albus Dumbledore, aunque luego Snape diera el golpe final. Así que tú, Draco Malfoy, eres el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco.

Un escalofriante silencio siguió a sus palabras. Harry sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—P-pero yo… 

_Si Malfoy era el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco…_

—P-pero tú —lo imitó Voldemort con burla—. Sí, es difícil de creer que alguien tan patético pueda ser el dueño de la varita más poderosa del mundo, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando no tengo cuidado moviendo mis peones. No te preocupes, pienso arreglarlo ahora mismo. ¡Levántate!

Lo apuntó con su varita, y el cuerpo de Malfoy se alzó por la fuerza, hasta quedar de rodillas de nuevo.

_… Y si puedes convertirte en su nuevo dueño desarmando a su actual propietario…_

—Vamos, vamos, Draco, recoge tu varita y ponte en posición. Ya tienes una edad, sabes cómo funciona esto.

—Pero Granger —masculló Malfoy con ojos de loco y las manos hundidas en la tierra—. Granger os venció, ella debe ser la verdadera dueña de la varita, ¡no yo!

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron, y Harry sintió la quemazón en la cicatriz que le comunicaba la ira del mago oscuro.

—Granger —respondió con peligrosa suavidad— no me venció. Utilizó a los elfos domésticos y a criaturas mágicas más poderosas que ella, y se ocultó tras ellos para hacerme caer y luego asignarse el mérito, como la cobarde sangre sucia que es. Pero incluso _si_ me hubiera vencido (que no lo hizo) sería un hecho intrascendente para el tema que nos ocupa, ¿no has escuchado _nada_ de lo que acabo de decir? ¡Nunca he sido el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco!

—No me matéis, por favor. Por favor.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua y entornó los ojos.

—Ya has caído más bajo que tu madre al suplicar, Draco, la pobre se sentiría tan decepcionada. Pero tranquilo, todavía te quedan unos minutos para disfrutar de tu patética vida; pienso desarmarte primero. Esta vez voy a hacer las cosas como corresponden. No más cabos sueltos.

Malfoy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se hundió las manos en el pelo, parecía a punto de perder la cabeza. Desesperado, miró a su esposa.

—Astoria… —susurró, extendiendo la mano hacia ella, en una muda petición de ayuda.

Voldemort también la miró, casi con curiosidad. Astoria permaneció un instante congelada, antes de levantarse lentamente y alejarse unos pasos.

—Debemos obediencia al Señor Tenebroso, Draco —murmuró con calma—. Haz lo que dice.

Malfoy emitió un sonido roto, como de un animal moribundo, todavía con la mano extendida hacia su esposa. Lord Voldemort rio con alevosía.

—Ya has escuchado a tu esposa —dijo, divertido—. Está claro que las mujeres de la familia Malfoy son las que se quedan con toda la entereza, pero tendrás que hacer lo que puedas, Draco. Saca tu varita. Esta noche el nuevo dueño de la Varita de Saúco seré yo.

Harry nunca había visto una criatura tan triste y miserable como Malfoy en esos momentos. Ni siquiera Colagusano, ni siquiera Kreacher. Su antiguo compañero de escuela estaba intentando ponerse de pie sobre rodillas temblorosas, y a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, Harry sintió un ramalazo de lástima. Habló antes de que pudiera darse cuenta:

—En ese caso estás torturando a la persona equivocada.

Malfoy lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, sin dejar de temblar. Voldemort se quedó muy quieto, antes de girarse lentamente hacia él.

—¿Eso hago, Harry? —Preguntó con una voz cuidadosamente neutra.

Harry tomó aire, le palpitaban las sienes y le ardía la cabeza, pero sabía lo que debía decir.

—El día que escapé de la mansión Malfoy después de ser capturado por los Carroñeros tuve que luchar contra su familia —las palabras le salieron atropelladas, arrejuntadas unas con otras en su carrera para salir de su boca antes de poder arrepentirse de su decisión—. Ese día yo desarmé a Malfoy, y nadie ha vuelto a desarmarme desde entonces.

»Yo soy el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras era tan tenso que podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Voldemort, paladeando la palabra casi en una caricia. A Harry se le puso la piel de gallina—. Al final, todo siempre acaba reducido a ti y a mí, ¿no es así, Harry?

Olvidándose de Malfoy, que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo que cuanto la atención dejó de estar sobre él, Voldemort se deslizó hasta donde se encontraba Harry, y lo liberó con un movimiento de varita. Harry cayó al suelo con brusquedad, mientras Nagini se alejaba reptando entre siseos de protesta.

—Entonces —Voldemort parecía estar disfrutando inmensamente la situación—. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos a continuación?

Harry, intentando incorporarse lo más dignamente posible, masculló:

—No puedes matarme.

—No —concedió Voldemort al instante—, pero has escuchado mi explicación. Solo hace falta desarmar al propietario, y ya que afirmas ser tú…

Voldemort giró la Varita de Saúco en sus manos, y se la tendió a Harry con elegancia. Este contempló la mano blanca con dedos delgados como patas de araña que le acercaba la varita, confuso.

—Esa es la Varita de Saúco —constató, sin atreverse a tocarla.

—Veo que sigues tan observador como siempre —se burló Voldemort, Harry sintió cómo la sangre le subía a las mejillas—. Es tu varita ahora mismo, ¿no es así? Úsala en el duelo, pues. Yo usaré la mía —Voldemort sacó la suya propia de entre los pliegues de su túnica, la de pluma de fénix que recordaba a Harry tanto a su antigua varita, la que se había roto, y le provocaba una punzada de nostalgia—. Es lo justo, ¿no te parece?

Harry agarró la Varita de Saúco, y de inmediato sintió un chispazo de electricidad saltar desde las puntas de sus dedos y subir por su brazo, estremeciéndolo. Su expresión debió de mostrar algo, pues Voldemort no dejaba de observarlo intensamente.

Incómodo, Harry palpó la varita y trató de sopesar rápidamente sus opciones. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencer a Voldemort en un duelo, ni siquiera con esa varita, y ambos lo sabían. Era una burla más de Voldemort, un detalle que añadir a su crueldad. Estaba dando al Elegido todas las armas para ganar y a pesar de todo Harry iba a perder. Eso acabaría en unos segundos y Voldemort sería todavía más peligroso, dueño legítimo de la varita más poderosa del mundo.

 _Debería haberme quedado callado_ , se dijo con desolación. _¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerme el héroe?_

 _Malfoy estaría muerto,_ apuntó una traicionera voz en su cabeza.

 _Y a mí qué me importa_ , pensó Harry con rabia. _Es Malfoy. Es…_

Una figura patética que gimoteaba en el suelo, pidiendo piedad. Que lloraba por la muerte de su madre. Que había sido arrastrado a esa situación sin quererlo.

Un ser humano.

Voldemort se alejó unos pasos, una figura blanca y negra que se recortaba contra la noche.

—¿Preparado, Harry? —Le preguntó, poniéndose en posición, como una serpiente a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Harry cogió aire. Contó dos palpitaciones. Tragó saliva. Aferró la Varita de Saúco con las dos manos y, haciendo menos esfuerzo del que esperaba necesitar, la partió en dos.

Se escuchó un crujido como de árbol rompiéndose, y la energía que salió del núcleo le echó el pelo hacia atrás y le dejó las manos temblando. Tras eso, la varita quedó muerta y vacía.

Voldemort emitió un sonido más propio de una criatura de pesadilla que de un ser vivo. Tenía los ojos rojos, normalmente rendijas, abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué...? —Harry pensó que era gracioso verlo incapaz de acabar una frase, cuando normalmente no se callaba—. ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros, la adrenalina empezaba a dejarlo, y su brillante plan ya no parecía tan brillante. Sí, Voldemort ya no podría tener la Varita de Saúco, pero ahora él tampoco tenía nada con lo que defenderse de un mago oscuro enfadado.

—Creo que la he roto.

—¿Crees? ¡¿Crees?! —Voldemort alzó la voz dramáticamente, acercándose de nuevo a él, y Harry retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el árbol—. ¡¿Tienes alguna idea del poder que acabas de destrozar con tu ignorancia?!

—Pues mira, sí —replicó Harry con bravuconería. Voldemort estaba casi encima de él; Harry podía sentir su aliento helado en la frente, calmando el dolor de su cicatriz, y no le gustaba que fuera una sensación ligeramente agradable—. Resulta que estoy bastante seguro de que sé mucho más sobre esta varita que tú, Ryddle. Y por eso sé que es mejor que nadie la tenga. Especialmente tú, que tienes la capacidad emocional y la necesidad de atención de un niño de cinco años.

_Bueno, ya está. Estoy muerto._

Voldemort lo miraba con tanto odio que Harry temió que de verdad fuera a matarlo sin pensar. Pero este se limitó a alejarse de él un par de pasos y apuntarlo con la varita.

—Ya me he hartado de ti, Potter —declaró—. _Crucio._

Harry se tensó, esperando un dolor abrumador que nunca llegó. Su cuerpo se elevó en el aire, sus brazos y piernas se agitaron, sus gafas amenazaron con caerse de su cara ante el movimiento, y su corazón latió acelerado, pero la agonía insoportable que Harry sabía que se experimentaba con esta maldición nunca llegó.

Finalmente, Voldemort bajó la varita y Harry golpeó el suelo con un sonido sordo. Desorientado, se ajustó las gafas y alzó la cabeza. Su mirada chocó con la de Voldemort, ambas igualmente confusas.

 _¿Qué me has hecho?_ Pensó Harry, desconcertado.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Potter? —Evocó Voldemort, casi con miedo.

Harry quiso hacer un chiste, un comentario ingenioso que ocultara lo perdido que se sentía, pero la visión empezaba a oscurecérsele por los bordes y le pitaban los oídos.

Conocía esa sensación.

 _No. No._ Pensó, absolutamente aterrorizado. _No puede ser esto. ¿Qué…?_

—Respóndeme, Potter.

Harry lo escuchaba como a través de un túnel. Podía sentir el miedo y la confusión de Voldemort, un reflejo de sus propias emociones, y el constante dolor de la cicatriz, pero hasta eso le llegaba de segunda mano, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera.

_Otra vez no, por favor. Todo menos esto. No. No. No._

—¡No me ignores, Harry Potter!

Harry cerró los ojos y durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo mucha curiosidad: ¿por qué pensáis que la maldición Cruciatus no afectó a Harry o por qué creéis se ha quedado dormido de repente? ¡Decídmelo en comentarios!


	9. Privet Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un espacio donde va todo aquello que no puede morir, pero que no está vivo del todo. Donde sueñan los malditos y deambulan los sin nombre. Donde se detienen los que van a pasar y visitan los que todavía no han pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es largo y contiene mucha información importante para la historia. Recomiendo leerlo con calma y un par de paracetamoles a mano. ¡Suerte!

**VIII**

**Privet Drive**

_«Cause the price we paid_ _left a mark that stains_ _and I don’t think I’ll ever be the same»._

Days Gone Quite, Lewis Capaldi

Yacía bocabajo, escuchando el silencio.

Se sentía ligero, libre, completamente solo. No recordaba por qué estaba allí ni qué era exactamente _allí_ , pero descubrió que no le preocupaba. Pocas cosas le preocupaban en ese instante de tiempo infinito.

Alguien lo observaba.

La sensación de unos ojos clavados en él le devolvió conciencia de sí mismo y de su propia existencia. Era Harry Potter. Estaba tumbado bocabajo en algún sitio. Estaba desnudo. Alguien lo estaba mirando.

Se incorporó con solo pensarlo, tan rápido que apenas percibió su propio cuerpo alzarse del suelo. Era como si no existiera el lapso entre pensar un movimiento y llevarlo a cabo. Todo era fluido, instantáneo.

No se detuvo en eso, sin embargo. Miró a su alrededor, tenso, buscando aquello que lo había sacado de su tranquilidad. Para su sorpresa, reconoció de inmediato el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Era Privet Drive.

Había estado tumbado en mitad de la carretera que recorría la calle, justo delante de la casa donde desafortunadamente se había criado. Era la misma calle de siempre y, sin embargo, era diferente al mismo tiempo.

No había ningún sonido, ningún movimiento, nada que indicara que vivía gente en alguna de las casas que lo rodeaban. En el silencio más absoluto, la calle se extendía infinita, a su izquierda y a su derecha. Por más que forzara la vista (que funcionaba perfectamente a pesar de no llevar puestas sus gafas, constató Harry con ligero estupor), la calle no parecía tener fin por ninguno de sus extremos.

El cielo que se alzaba sobre su cabeza tampoco podría definirse como tranquilizador. Era oscuro, cubriendo la calle de sombras. Como si nubes muy cargadas de tormenta se hubieran congregado todas sobre él.

Y Harry seguía sintiéndose observado.

Se giró de un lado a otro, buscando la fuente de su incomodidad. No ayudaba el estar desnudo, lo hacía sentirse terriblemente expuesto. En cuanto lo pensó, estaba vestido en una camiseta y unos vaqueros. Debería haberlo sorprendido, pero no lo hizo. Lo embargaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y calma.

Si no fuera por _esa cosa que no dejaba de observarlo._

Algo captó su atención. Creyó percibir un movimiento rápido a su derecha, pero en cuanto miró la calle seguía tan vacía y quieta como antes. Escuchó a alguien gruñir a sus espaldas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie.

La sensación de paz que lo había cubierto como una manta desde que apareció en ese lugar empezaba a disiparse. Sentía peligro. Algo malo acechando en las sombras. Algo terrible. Algo…

—Harry.

Albus Dumbledore estaba andando hacia él, directo y lleno de energía, vistiendo una larga túnica blanca casi del mismo color de su barba. Privet Drive pareció iluminarse con su presencia, y la sensación opresiva de sentirse observado disminuyó ligeramente.

Sin embargo, por un instante, Harry solo pudo contemplarlo en puro horror, recordando un cadáver de manos tiesas y ojos vacíos que se había disuelto ante sus ojos.

¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Parecía muy lejano.

—Harry —repitió Dumbledore, abriendo los brazos ampliamente. Sus manos estaban enteras, blancas e intactas. Sus ojos vivos y su piel ruborizada y llena de vida. No era ningún cadáver—. Mi valiente muchacho, cuánto has debido sufrir. Paseemos.

Atónito, Harry siguió a Dumbledore cuando este se alejó a grandes zancadas y se encaminó calle abajo. La presencia inquietante que lo observaba desde las sombras los siguió también, pero Harry no podía localizarla. Tal y como había parecido en primera instancia, la calle se alargaba sin llegar a ningún fin. Las casas a su alrededor se volvían difusas y difíciles de mirar directamente conforme avanzabas, pero la calle continuaba, impertérrita.

Harry miró a Dumbledore fijamente, que caminaba tranquilo y sin detenerse. Estaba igual a como lo recordaba: el largo cabello y la barba plateada, los penetrantes ojos azules bajo las gafas de media luna, la nariz torcida. Y aun así…

Tras lo que pudieron ser unos minutos o unas horas de caminata, Harry no estaba seguro, se atrevió a hablar:

—Pero usted está muerto —dijo.

—Oh, desde luego —respondió Dumbledore con aire práctico.

—Entonces, ¿estoy muerto yo también?

—Ah —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo abiertamente, aunque con cierta tristeza—. Me temo que no es nada tan simple como eso.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿No estoy muerto?

—No, parece que no.

—¡Pero usted está aquí! —Harry lo señaló, deteniéndose en mitad de la calle para reforzar su idea. Dumbledore se detuvo con él—. ¡Y yo estoy aquí! ¡Y usted está muerto!

—Sí. Todas las cosas que acabas de decir son, sin duda, afirmaciones correctas.

Harry resistió el impulso de acercarse a alguna farola y golpear su cabeza contra ella. Repetidas veces.

—¿Me puede explicar lo que está pasando? —Preguntó con toda la educación de la que fue capaz.

—Te explicaré mi limitado conocimiento del asunto, Harry, por supuesto. Pero primero continuemos moviéndonos, no debemos detenernos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar o eso que te ha estado observando desde que llegaste se echará sobre nosotros.

Dumbledore retomó el paso con energía, y Harry se apresuró a seguirlo masticando su frustración.

—¿Qué me ha estado observando desde que llegué? ¿Por qué es tan peligroso?

—Nada que deba preocuparte mientras yo esté contigo, Harry —respondió el antiguo director con serenidad—. Por desgracia, mi tiempo aquí está restringido.

Harry volvió a sentir el deseo de golpear una cabeza contra alguna farola, pero en lugar de la suya, esta vez fantaseó con usar la de Dumbledore.

—Eso no es respuesta —dijo, un poco harto.

—Es una respuesta, aunque no fuera la que buscabas —replicó Dumbledore—. Pero es cierto que mereces más claridad sobre todo el asunto, así que intentaré concedértela. Vayamos por partes, hay mucho que explicar. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Harry pensó durante un instante. La calle seguía pasando a su alrededor, imperturbable, pero él apenas la notaba.

—Voldemort regresó. De nuevo —Dumbledore asintió, con más calma de la que a Harry le hubiese gustado—. Rompí su varita, la Varita de Saúco. Me lanzó un _cruciatus_. No dolió. —Un sentimiento de profunda vergüenza lo embargó al revisar sus palabas—. ¡La Varita de Saúco! La rompí, profesor, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Lo lamento mucho.

Dumbledore lo observó con curiosidad por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Estabas pensando en impedir que Voldemort acabara en posesión legítima de esa varita, Harry. Y he de decir, fue una idea muy ingeniosa dadas las circunstancias en las que te encontrabas. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

Dumbledore le sonrió, pero Harry no podía sacudirse el agobio y la sensación de culpa.

—¡Pero era su varita! ¡Y una de las Reliquias de la Muerte! Ahora nadie podrá reunirlas —se percató, horrorizado.

—No era mi varita —corrigió Dumbledore con educación—. Era la tuya, Harry. Y tú hiciste con ella lo que ningún otro dueño fue capaz de hacer a pesar de ser, probablemente, la mejor decisión que tomar respecto a una varita tan peligrosa que ha causado tantas muertes. Eres un muchacho verdaderamente excepcional. Siempre espero grandes cosas de ti, y a pesar de todo siempre me sorprendes.

Los halagos no calmaron la ansiedad de Harry.

—Pero usted quería que yo reuniera las Reliquias de la Muerte, ¿no es así? Aunque no fuera claro al respecto —Harry no pudo evitar que un hilo de reproche se colara en su voz.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza, pensativo y nuevamente con un deje de tristeza.

—Yo quería muchas cosas, Harry. Pero está claro que mis planes no funcionaron tal y como yo pensaba, o tú no estarías aquí ahora mismo. Sobre las Reliquias, déjame decirte que aunque hubieras conservado la varita no creo que hubieras logrado reunirlas. En una de mis menos brillantes ideas (probablemente fruto de una ligera demencia senil, no voy a engañarte), escondí la Piedra de la Resurrección en la _snitch_ dorada que te dejé en herencia en mi testamento. Mi idea fue que pudieras abrirla en el momento oportuno, pero estoy bastante seguro de que cayó al lago cuando huiste de Voldemort en Hogwarts. Es probable que se la haya comido el Calamar Gigante a estas alturas.

Un pesado silencio acompañó sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿ya no quedan Reliquias de la Muerte? —Preguntó Harry, con cierta decepción.

—Solo una, la más útil y menos valorada —Dumbledore le miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos, casi divertido—. La que te corresponde legítimamente y creo que la señorita Granger mantiene escondida en uno de sus cajones.

Harry miró a su antiguo profesor con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hermione tiene mi capa de invisibilidad? — _Pensaba que se había perdido._

—No la culpes por no decírtelo —aconsejó Dumbledore con suavidad—. Solo trataba de protegerte. Ambos sabemos que las decisiones que has tomado oculto bajo esa capa nunca han sido las más prudentes.

A Harry le estaba molestando mucho la actitud de su acompañante. Dumbledore parecía tranquilo y relajado, pero pasaba de la tristeza a la diversión con una velocidad que lo confundía.

—Sigo sin saber qué hago aquí o dónde estoy —le recordó, de mal humor.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—¡Ya se lo he dicho! —Replicó, exasperado—. Voldemort regresó y se puso a monologar, como siempre. Rompí la Varita de Saúco. Me lanzó un _cruciatus_ que no hizo ningún efecto por algún motivo. Se asustó. Y yo…

La oscuridad. El mareo. Su conciencia perdiéndose entre la bruma del sueño.

Harry volvió a detenerse en seco, completamente horrorizado.

—¡Me dormí! —Exclamó, llevándose las manos a la frente. Esta era lisa, perfecta. Sin cicatriz—. ¡Fue la misma sensación que tomar el Filtro de Muertos en Vida! ¡Estoy durmiendo! Estoy-

Dumbledore lo miraba con expresión amable unos pasos por delante.

—Sí, me temo que estás durmiendo, Harry. Y entiendo tu sorpresa y confusión, pero debo insistir en que no nos paremos.

Retomaron el paseo. Harry se movía casi por inercia, la cabeza trabajándole a mil por hora.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —murmuró— No he vuelto a tomar el Filtro. ¿Estoy soñando?

Miró a Dumbledore con recelo. No recordaba sus sueños durante los veinticinco años que pasó durmiendo, quizá siempre habían sido así de vívidos y frustrantes.

—En cierta manera —contestó Dumbledore—. Verás, Harry, el Filtro de Muertos en Vida es una poción muy poderosa y muy peligrosa que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Estuviste veinticinco años bajo su influjo, sumido en lo que se define como (y espero que me disculpes por citar directamente el libro de texto) «un sueño tan profundo como la muerte». Pocas personas han estado tanto tiempo bajo su influjo y despertado. Y estoy bastante seguro de que tú eres el único ejemplo vivo en la actualidad. Eso tiene consecuencias.

Harry sintió el miedo subiéndole por la garganta.

—¿Qué quiere decir, “consecuencias”?

—¿Cómo te sentías antes de dormirte y aparecer aquí, Harry? —Replicó Dumbledore, al parecer incapaz de darle respuestas directas fácilmente.

—Asustado. Nervioso. Cansado. — _Un poco hasta el coño de todo, igual que ahora._

—¿Te latía rápido el corazón? ¿Estabas sudoroso? ¿Tenso?

—Supongo —Harry no entendía a dónde quería llegar Dumbledore con todo esto.

—De eso se trata. Parece ser que tu cuerpo ha desarrollado un mecanismo de defensa extraño tras todo ese tiempo que pasaste bajo los efectos de la poción. Cuando se siente amenazado, en peligro o en grave tensión, la respuesta natural de tu cuerpo es dormirse, porque eso es lo que ha estado haciendo durante veinticinco años y cree que así estará a salvo. Tu cuerpo no recuerda bien cómo gestionar tanta adrenalina, así que se apaga. Tras experimentar algo tan traumático con la resurrección de Voldemort y pensar que ibas a experimentar el dolor de una maldición _cruciatus_ , es normal que tu cuerpo no pudiera gestionar la presión. No creo que sea nada permanente, y probablemente este efecto se pase conforme te acostumbres más a estar despierto.

No era exactamente tranquilizador, pero el alivio recorrió a Harry de todas formas.

—¿Entonces esto es un sueño?

—No exactamente. Verás, Harry, sumir a alguien en "un sueño tan profundo como la muerte" no es ninguna tontería, y deja secuelas interesantes de las que apenas se ha investigado nada. Estás, en efecto, durmiendo, pero esto no es un producto de tu subconsciente. Debido a los efectos de la poción, te encuentras más cerca de la muerte que ninguna otra persona viva. Así que ahora mismo estás en un lugar que podríamos denominar “limbo”, un espacio entre tu realidad consciente y lo que hay más allá.

—¿Lo que hay más allá, señor?

Dumbledore le sonrió astutamente.

—De ahí es donde vengo yo, he bajado hasta aquí para poder hablar contigo.

—… Se refiere al Más Allá, ¿no? Este limbo es un espacio entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos.

—Supongo que podrías decirlo así, sí, si te ayuda a entenderlo.

Harry pensó que le ayudaría a entenderlo el que Dumbledore hablara claramente.

—¡Pero esto parece Privet Drive!

Dumbledore miró a su alrededor con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Qué curioso, muy curioso.

Harry le puso mala cara.

—¿Entonces voy a despertar? ¿Saldré de este limbo o lo que sea? ¿No dormiré para siempre?

—Sí, Harry, no me cabe duda de que despertarás —sonrió Dumbledore—. Aunque quizá no deberías mostrarte tan alegre teniendo en cuenta la situación a la que abrirás los ojos. Lord Voldemort ha regresado.

—Gracias —respondió Harry con sarcasmo—. Se me había olvidado. No es como si acabara de lanzarme un _cruciatus._

Aunque sentía que su encuentro con Voldemort había sucedido hacía meses. Años. Siglos.

—Uno que no te afectó —le recordó Dumbledore con perspicacia, siguiendo su hilo de pensamiento.

—¿Eso también es un efecto secundario del Filtro de Muertos en Vida?

—Oh —murmuró Dumbledore con una voz difícil de interpretar—. Piensas que el Filtro de Muertos en Vida también puede haberte hecho incapaz de sentir esa maldición, o el dolor en general.

—¿No es así, señor?

—Para nada, Harry, para nada. Creo que la respuesta que buscas es mucho más simple de lo que piensas. Para aplicar correctamente una maldición prohibida, o cualquier hechizo en general, debes _querer_ aplicarla. Debes desear infligir un dolor inmensurable, un control absoluto o una muerte sin retorno. Por eso es más difícil conjurar una maldición prohibida para un mago primerizo; el deseo de hacer levitar una pluma es sencillo y fácil, pero el deseo de causar un daño incalculable en otro ser humano… Es oscuro, y aunque no lo parezca, a la mayoría de seres humanos nos cuesta llegar a ese punto más de lo que parece.

Harry procesó las palabras de su antiguo profesor, confuso.

—¿Está diciendo que la maldición no funcionó porque Voldemort no quería hacerme daño? Pero eso no tiene sentido, nunca antes-

_Nunca antes le había importado hacerme daño._

—No, desde luego, no puedo imaginar a Lord Voldemort sintiendo empatía por otro ser vivo que no sea él mismo, y ahí yace el quid de la cuestión.

Harry se forzó en tragar la bilis que le subía por la garganta.

—Voldemort no quiere hacerme daño porque soy su Horrocrux —susurró, las simples palabras dañándole la garganta al tener que pronunciarlas.

—Es evidente que ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta de hasta qué punto no desea dañarte, dado lo asustado que se encontraba cuando vio que su maldición no hacía efecto —asintió Dumbledore, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de su sufrimiento—. Pero recuerda a Nagini, el único otro ser vivo al que se permite tocar sin motivos de intimidación. También es una parte de sí mismo.

Ser referido como una parte de Voldemort por el propio Dumbledore dañó a Harry más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Se sentía sucio, desagradable. Quería esconderse en algún lugar del que no tuviera que salir nunca y no ser observado por los inteligentes ojos del director de Hogwarts.

La asfixiante presencia que los perseguía se ciñó más sobre ellos, y Dumbledore aceleró el paso.

—¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! —Continuó Harry, sacudiendo sus oscuros pensamientos—. ¡Sí que me ha hecho daño! ¡Me mantuvo dormido durante años, alejado de todos mis seres queridos, y ni siquiera tenía intención de despertarme en algún momento! ¡Ha matado y torturado a mis amigos! ¡Me ha mutilado! —Alzó la mano izquierda con aprensión al recordar su perdido dedo meñique; pero esta estaba intacta. Perfecta. Harry abrió y cerró los cinco dedos, perplejo.

—Me temo que el dolor emocional es algo demasiado complejo para Lord Voldemort —dijo Dumbledore—. Te ve como una parte de sí mismo, una parte de él que poseer y proteger, pero no atesorar. Después de todo, y tal y como nuestra situación actual evidencia, Voldemort nunca ha atesorado su alma.

Harry contó sus latidos durante un instante, pensando. La horrible sensación de saberse una parte de Voldemort empezaba en su pecho y se extendía por todas sus extremidades, dolorosa.

_Soy un Horrocrux._

—Entonces, ¿usted lo sabía? ¿Sabía lo que soy? —Preguntó en voz muy baja, tan baja que apenas se escuchó a sí mismo.

Dumbledore suspiró. Por un momento, pareció increíblemente viejo y cansado.

—¿Si sabía que eras un Horrocrux creado accidentalmente por Voldemort la noche que intentó matarte? Lo sospechaba —confesó el anciano mago con pesar—. Y como la mayoría de mis sospechas, acabó confirmándose. Debes comprender, Harry, que yo no tenía ninguna prueba de la existencia de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort hasta que tú encontraste y acabaste con el Diario en tu segundo año.

Las casas que bordeaban la calle temblaron a su alrededor por un momento, como intentando acercarse más a ellos. Un siseo agudo y estridente salió de entre la tierra. Harry dio un salto, sobresaltado, pero Dumbledore continuó imperturbable.

—Incluso entonces, nada aseguraba que hubiera hecho algún Horrocrux más o que tú fueras uno de ellos, aunque yo tuviera ambas teorías. No fue hasta la completa resurrección de Voldemort y el refuerzo en vuestra conexión que vi mis ideas confirmadas.

—Pero lo sabía —dijo Harry con el estómago revuelto—. Snape le dijo a Hermione que usted sabía que una parte de Voldemort vivía dentro de mí, y que yo debía morir para acabar con él. Que me había criado como quien cría un cerdo para llevarlo al matadero —concluyó, en voz muy baja.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y ralentizó el paso levemente, encorvándose sobre sí mismo como si acabara de sufrir un dolor terrible.

—Nunca te crie con esa intención, Harry —confesó el antiguo director con una expresión llena de conflicto—. Quise darte una infancia normal y un aprendizaje en Hogwarts lo más seguro posible, quise que fueras feliz y, quizá, eso fue lo que nubló tanto mi juicio. Te pillé demasiado cariño, Harry.

Harry quiso preguntarle qué clase de infancia normal pensaba que iba a tener dejándolo con los Dursley, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Pero, a pesar de todo, su plan consistía en que yo muriese —constató con frialdad.

Dumbledore emitió un quejido, pero lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Una vez estuve seguro de que eras un Horrocrux, sí, ese era el plan.

Lo dijo tan tranquilamente, con tanta seguridad, que la rabia atacó a Harry en oleada, consumiendo cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera embargarlo.

Harry le pegó un puñetazo.

Dumbledore se tambaleó, no tan sorprendido como a Harry le hubiera gustado. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo por un instante, e incluso la inquietante presencia que los perseguía pareció quedarse a un lado, curiosa y sin deseos de intervenir.

El antiguo director se ajustó las gafas torcidas y se tocó la mejilla donde había recibido el impacto. No parecía enfadado o molesto, se mantenía perfectamente compuesto mientras Harry apenas podía controlar su respiración y estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Deberías haber apuntado a la nariz —dijo Dumbledore con tono de conversación en la oficina—. Ya me la han roto antes, no sería nada nuevo.

—No bromee —dijo Harry con la voz ridículamente rota—. ¡No bromee sobre esto!

Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada triste.

—Nunca he deseado tu muerte, Harry, nada más lejos —confesó el directo retomando el paso y obligando a Harry a seguirlo a pesar de su rabia—. No hay nada que desee más que concederte la vida feliz y tranquila que mereces, pero las circunstancias son las que son. Tu existencia nunca será feliz y tranquila mientras Voldemort exista. Y Voldemort existirá mientras tú vivas. Sabes la profecía.

—«Ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida» —citó Harry con mofa—. ¡Pero es mentira! ¡Es justo al contrario!

—No del todo. Ya te lo dije en su momento; la profecía tiene el valor que quieras darle, pues no dejan de ser palabras. El poder de las palabras siempre reside en la capacidad del oyente para escucharlas. Voldemort daba muchísima importancia a la profecía a pesar de solo saberla incompleta, así que te perseguía para matarte, asegurando el cumplimiento de la misma. Una vez entendió que eras su Horrocrux, su prioridad cambió, y la profecía perdió importancia. Y, sin embargo, ¿dirías que tus últimas décadas de existencia pueden definirse como “vida”, Harry? —Dumbledore volvía a observarlo por encima de sus gafas de esa manera tan molesta, y Harry desvió la mirada—. ¿O más bien una larga tortura?

_Toda mi vida parece una larga tortura._

—Entonces es cierto —dijo Harry con la mirada perdida, su enfado evaporado junto a su esperanza—. Tengo que morir. Debería haber muerto en cuanto supe lo que era, en lugar de intentar escapar y encontrar otra salida. Toda esta guerra fue por mi culpa.

La culpa se entrelazaba con el asco en su pecho, constriñéndolo y dificultándole respirar.

Descubrir que era un Horrocrux había sido uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

Sucedió poco después de su escape de la Mansión Malfoy, en casa de Bill y Fleur, con una Hermione torturada y un Dobby muerto a sus pies. Había sido entonces, tras enterrar al elfo y quedarse allí unos días para decidir qué hacer y recobrar fuerzas, cuando pasó.

La cicatriz estuvo molestando a Harry todo el día por la furia de Voldemort ante su escape. Y cuando por fin logró dormirse, soñó cosas extrañas.

Estaba en brazos de Voldemort, lo que en principio debería haber sido una experiencia completamente aterradora, pero se encontraba sereno y tranquilo. Se sentía en casa, como si perteneciera en ese regazo. Voldemort lo acariciaba con cuidado y solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que ni era Harry, ni era humano: era una serpiente. Era Nagini.

En las brumas del sueño, no le importó. Sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que eso estaba bien. Él era Nagini y Nagini era él. Pertenecían a Voldemort. Estaba a salvo.

Voldemort detuvo las caricias y Harry alzó la cabeza, contrariado. Los ojos rojos del mago oscuro lo contemplaban con horror y confusión, y Harry se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener su propio cuerpo.

Voldemort lo empujó fuera de su regazo y Harry cayó, cayó, cayó. Quiso aferrarse a algo, pero todo a su alrededor se volvía líquido en cuanto lo rozaba y Harry solo podía caer hacia la más absoluta oscuridad.

 _No puede ser_ , había susurrado alguien en su mente.

_¡Tú! ¡No puedes ser tú!_

_Tú eres Harry Potter_. Unos ojos rojos lo observaban en la oscuridad. Su madre gritó de dolor en la distancia.

 _Mi Horrocrux._ Unas manos frías como el hielo acunaron su cara con reverencia, y Harry despertó sudoroso y gritando, con la cicatriz de la frente casi en carne viva.

Tras eso, todo cambió. Voldemort parecía convencido de que Harry era un Horrocrux creado por accidente, y el intento de atraparlo ya no tenía intenciones homicidas, aunque sí terribles. Al principio, Harry no quiso creerlo. Voldemort tenía que equivocarse, él no podía ser un Horrocrux.

No le dijo nada a nadie. Fueron a Gringotts en busca de la copa. Perdieron la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Escaparon montando un dragón. Voldemort descubrió que Harry estaba destruyendo sus Horrocruxes. Fueron a Hogwarts a por el último. Encontraron la diadema. La destruyeron. Solo quedaba Nagini.

 _Y yo_ , se decía Harry en una pequeña parte de su mente.

Voldemort lo encontró allí. Harry fue a él, antes de que pudiera haber ninguna batalla en los jardines del castillo, con la seguridad de que no le haría daño.

—Están todos destruidos —le dijo, en mitad del Bosque Prohibido, rodeado por mortífagos y por la Orden del Fénix a sus espaldas—. ¿Vas a matarme en venganza?

La cicatriz casi le estalló de dolor ante la furia asesina de Voldemort, pero no lo mató. Solo entonces Harry supo que era cierto. De alguna manera, él era un Horrocrux de Voldemort. Uno de los pocos que le quedaban.

Lograron escapar de allí, y solo entonces Harry se lo contó a sus dos amigos, perdidos en medio de algún bosque.

—No puede ser —había mascullado Ron—. No tiene ningún sentido. Quien-Tú-Sabes está mal de la cabeza, no todo lo que él piensa es verdad.

Harry no sabía cómo explicarle que él lo sentía en lo más profundo de su alma, en esa conexión que compartían. Que nunca nada había tenido sentido hasta que Voldemort lo había llamado _suyo._

—Incluso si es verdad —había intervenido Hermione con voz temblorosa—, tiene que haber alguna manera de separaros, Harry. No significa que tengas que morir.

—¡Exacto, tío! —Había asentido Ron con energía—. Encontraremos una forma. No vas a cometer suicidio solo por algo que piensa Quien-Tú-Sabes, ¡si está como un cencerro! ¡Y tú eres el Elegido! Piensa en la profecía, que es una fuente mucho más fiable.

Las semanas siguientes consistieron en investigaciones infructuosas, palabras de ánimo sin sentido y huidas constantes. Voldemort mató a Lucius Malfoy por intentar lanzarle una maldición asesina a Harry en uno de sus escapes. Narcisa y su hijo traicionaron a Voldemort y ayudaron a La Orden del Fénix en consecuencia. Snape resultó ser un espía que estaba de su parte desde siempre.

Harry huyó, huyó, huyó.

Al final, Voldemort lo encontró.

Durante todo ese tiempo, siempre guardó la esperanza de que Voldemort se equivocara. Aunque supiera que era cierto en lo más profundo de su ser, que era lo único que tenía sentido, el no tener ninguna confirmación más allá del propio Voldemort le daba a Harry cierta confianza.

Una confianza estúpida y destrozada por las palabras de Dumbledore.

—No fue culpa tuya en absoluto, Harry —dijo el profesor con suavidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. En todo caso, fue mía: subestimé a Voldemort. O, mejor dicho, subestimé la conexión que compartís. Nunca imaginé que fuera a descubrir lo que eras a partir de ella, pero evidentemente me equivocaba. Vuestra conexión es parasitaria, haciéndose más fuerte a cada segundo que pasa y enlazándoos como nunca antes dos magos han estado enlazados en la historia de la magia. La evidencia siempre estuvo ahí, y por muy ignorante que sea en muchos aspectos, Voldemort nunca ha sido estúpido. —Dumbledore lo miró con la disculpa brillando en sus ojos azules—. Mi plan original era que el profesor Snape te lo contara a su debido tiempo, y tú tomaras la mejor decisión que pudieras en el momento. Pero mi plan falló. Y eso no es culpa tuya en absoluto.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo de todas formas —dijo Harry. No sentía nada en absoluto—. Tengo que sacrificarme y morir si quiero detener a Voldemort.

Dumbledore permaneció callado por un instante.

—Sí —reconoció con pesar—. Me temo que no veo otra salida.

Harry pensó en Ron. En Hermione. En lo mucho que habían trabajado para asegurarse de que había _otra forma_ , en lo mucho que habían sacrificado para rescatarlo y devolverle una vida. En cómo no se habían planteado, ni por un instante, la posibilidad de sacrificar a Harry.

Lo comparó con Dumbledore, que le ofrecía la amargura de su destino como quien ofrece una medicina de mal sabor a un niño.

—¿No hay ninguna otra forma? —Se escuchó decir desde muy lejos—. ¿Alguna forma de acabar con Voldemort sin que yo tenga que morir?

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, y su barba se agitó con él.

—No que yo conozca. Pero soy el primero en reconocer que a pesar de toda mi erudición sigo desconociendo muchas cosas.

Volvían a caminar despacio, tranquilos. La presencia que los acechaba parecía más lejana y difusa, menos amenazante.

—He de reconocer —empezó Dumbledore en voz baja— que me he planteado más de una vez qué pasaría si pudiéramos recuperar a Tom Ryddle —un susurro recorrió la calle ante sus palabras, siniestro—. Pero Voldemort está demasiado dañado para sentir un ápice de remordimiento por sus acciones, mucho menos para desear juntar su alma de nuevo. Es demasiado tarde para él, y probablemente siempre lo fue. Incluso aunque Voldemort no hubiera destrozado su alma en su infantil intento de huir de la muerte, ya había algo intrínsecamente roto en él, desde que nació. Ya viste en mis recuerdos cómo atormentaba a sus compañeros de orfanato.

Un ramalazo de emoción sacó a Harry de su entumecimiento. Era rabia de nuevo, recorriéndole los nervios y encendiéndole las venas. Parecía ser el único sentimiento que experimentaba en los últimos tiempos.

—… No me gusta que hable así, señor.

Dumbledore alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿De qué manera te refieres?

—«Hay algo intrínsecamente roto en él, desde que nació». Eso es lo que solían decir los Dursley sobre mí.

—Muchacho, eso no es lo quería decir en absoluto. Tú no eres Voldemort.

—No. No lo soy. Porque yo he salido bien, al final. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Qué pasaría si el maltrato al que me sometieron los Dursley hubiera logrado que odiara a los muggles, me hubiera vuelto incapaz de creer que alguien podría quererme? Usted sabía lo que pasaba en Privet Drive, profesor, ¿no le preocupaba que acabara como Lord Voldemort?

Dumbledore no contestó. Continuó caminando con tranquilidad y no miró a Harry, pero inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, indicando que le escuchaba y que sabía que no había terminado su diatriba. Harry sintió ganas de pegarle otro puñetazo.

—No, claro que no. Porque al final todo se reduce a eso, ¿verdad? Nuestros padres. Siglos luchando contra la pureza de sangre ¡y mírelo! —Soltó una risotada que tenía muy poco que envidiar a las de Bellatrix Lestrange—. Mis padres eran buenos Gryffindor dispuestos a morir por el bien mayor, así que no importa la cantidad de maltrato que sufra su hijo, seguro que crece para ser mártir y sacrificado como ellos. Y bueno, Lord Voldemort ya estaba condenado desde que le dijo que hablaba con serpientes, ¿no es así? Solo los herederos de Salazar Slytherin tienen ese don, y todo el mundo sabe que los descendientes de Slytherin son la maldad reencarnada.

—La primera vez que me encontré con Tom Ryddle me mostró cosas mucho más perturbadoras que su capacidad para el pársel —dijo Dumbledore con serenidad—. Aunque admito que me he expresado pobremente en esta ocasión; siempre he afirmado que lo importante es en lo que uno se convierta, y no como nazca. Y lo mantengo. Es cierto que Tom Ryddle nació con ciertas carencias al ser fruto de una poción de amor*, pero tomó las decisiones que tomó y eso fue lo que lo convirtió en lo que es hoy.

—Y, sin embargo, usted ha dicho que está roto desde que nació —escupió Harry con veneno—. A pesar de que no lo conoció hasta los once años, y cuando lo hizo se limitó a prender fuego a un par de tonterías que el niño había robado para aterrorizarlo. Quizá, si en vez de asustarlo y dedicarle amenazas veladas hubiera invertido verdadero tiempo en la educación de Tom Ryddle, se habría convertido en un señor un poco gilipollas en lugar de un genocida mal de la cabeza. Quizá, si se hubiera molestado en mover un dedo durante todos los años que los Dursley me maltrataron, yo podría haber tenido algo similar a esa infancia normal y feliz que tanto dice que me merezco y no necesitaría arriesgar mi vida salvando a todo el mundo para sentir que tengo derecho a respirar.

Volvía a jadear y le temblaban las manos, pero no se arrepentía de su arrebato. Dumbledore lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la frente llena de arrugas.

—Harry, si hubiera habido cualquier otra posibilidad la habría tomado —respondió su profesor con una voz que Harry nunca antes había escuchado. Parecía ansiosa, casi asustada, como un niño suplicando que creyeran su inocencia tras cometer una travesura—. Necesitabas la protección de la sangre de tu madre, y tu tía era la única familiar con esa sangre que te quedaba.

Dumbledore lo miraba con ruego, casi temblando. A pesar de toda su altura, en la amplia calle se antojaba pequeño, diminuto.

Y Harry… Harry solo sintió asco.

—No existe ninguna buena excusa para dejar a un niño en una situación de maltrato, profesor —dijo con total frialdad, remarcando la última palabra.

Dumbledore emitió una especie de sonido ahogado y, para sobresalto de Harry, se detuvo en seco y lo tomó por los hombros. Estaba temblando y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Entiendo que me odies, Harry —murmuró, con la voz rota—. Lo entiendo. No puedo decir que no me lo merezca, pero debes comprender. Debes comprender que a veces hay que tomar decisiones complicadas en situaciones complicadas, y que no siempre salen como queremos.

Furioso, y negándose a sentirse culpable por los ojos lagrimosos del antiguo director, Harry se sacudió las manos de encima.

—Puedo entender que me criara para matarme en el momento oportuno con tal de detener a Voldemort —contestó, la voz tan calmada que se sorprendió a sí mismo. La oscuridad pareció ceñirse sobre ellos, pero esta vez ninguno se percató—. Puedo entender que no me lo dijera esperando el momento oportuno, asustado por mi reacción. Puedo entender que me mintiera o no me contara la verdad en ocasiones, por algún plan mayor que solo usted comprende. Pero lo que nunca entenderé, y nunca podré excusar, es los once años que me dejó a la merced de los Dursley, sabiendo cómo me trataban —Harry cuadró los hombros y trató de reunir toda su dignidad rota—. Eso, profesor, nunca se lo perdonaré.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Dumbledore, y a Harry nunca le había parecido más anciano o miserable que en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando se había tomado esa horrible poción en la cueva encantada de Voldemort y sollozó llamando a su familia perdida. Por alguna razón, eso solo lo enfadó más.

_No tiene derecho a parecer tan triste. Se lo ha buscado él solo._

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, sin embargo, el mundo a su alrededor volvió a tambalearse y el suelo crujió bajo ellos, amenazador. Un viento repentino los sacudió en el sitio, y las nubes negras se alzaron sobre ellos, grandes y terribles.

La calle parecía cada vez más estrecha.

—ALBUS DUMBLEDORE —bramó una voz terrible que parecía salir de las mismas entrañas de la tierra—. NO ERES BIENVENIDO AQUÍ.

Asomándose a través de una de las alcantarillas de la calle, Harry creyó ver un par de ojos rojos horriblemente familiares observándolos, pero cuando pestañeó ya habían desaparecido.

El viento sopló con más fuerza, y Harry tuvo que plantar los pies firmemente en el suelo para no empezar a trastabillar. Una de las farolas se partió por la mitad y cayó hacia delante, destrozando uno de los coches aparcados.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Gritó Harry por encima del viento.

—Ya no tengo poder aquí —respondió Dumbledore con tono apremiante. Se le había aclarado el rostro y su expresión era nuevamente decidida y vivaz, en lugar de contrita y culpable—. Me temo que nuestra conversación ha terminado, Harry, y no podré contenerlos mucho más. Tienes que salir de aquí.

—¿Contener el qué? ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? —Preguntó Harry, pero el suelo dio otro crujido estremecedor y Dumbledore, simplemente, desapareció.

El mundo se calmó de repente. El viento frenó, la calle dejó de estrecharse, el suelo paró de temblar. Harry cayó de culo con un quejido.

No pudo disfrutar de la calma; la presencia terrible que lo acechaba se acentuó hasta ponerle de punta el vello de la nuca. Estremecido, vio una figura encapuchada aparecer en el horizonte. Durante dos latidos, la figura permaneció completamente quieta y Harry solo la miró, petrificado. Pero después, en un movimiento tan rápido que pareció no existir, el encapuchado se deslizó hacia él a toda velocidad. Como un depredador cayendo sobre su presa.

El miedo atenazó las entrañas de Harry. Tambaleándose, se puso en pie y corrió hacia la otra dirección con todas sus fuerzas.

_Ojalá tuviera una varita._

Nada más desearlo, sintió una aparecer en la palma de su mano. Increíblemente satisfecho, apuntó hacia atrás sin dejar de correr.

— _¡Desmaius!_

El encantamiento dio en el blanco, pero no pareció surtir ningún efecto.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Levicorpus! ¡Sectusempra! ¡Imperio!_

Harry sintió el pinchazo de flato en el estómago. La figura encapuchada avanzaba indiferente a sus ataques, cada vez más cerca.

_Voy a morir._

_No. No._

_Estoy soñando._

_Despierta. Despierta._

Algo lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo lanzó hacia el muro de una casa con fuerza, donde Harry se estrelló y se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos. Tosió encogido en el suelo, intentando recuperarse y apuntar con la varita al mismo tiempo a la persona que se alzaba sobre él. Solo que más que estar acechándolo esta nueva persona parecía querer ¿protegerlo?

—No es _tuyo_ —dijo una voz familiar delante de él, aunque Harry no lograba ubicarla. Tenía los ojos llorosos del golpe, pero la persona frente a él le daba la espalda y parecía protegerlo del encapuchado, a unos metros frente a ellos—. Así que déjalo en paz.

—Mmm —esta voz sí fue reconocida _ipso facto_ , y le heló la sangre en las venas. Era la voz de Lord Voldemort—. No podrás protegerlo siempre. Nos pertenece.

El hombre que lo protegía, que vestía de negro pero con ropas menos dramáticas que el encapuchado, chasqueó la lengua con condescendencia.

—Vuelve cuando de verdad puedas hacer esa afirmación. El chico _sigue vivo._

—Por ahora —contestó la voz de Lord Voldemort con finalidad. Sin más, se giró sobre sus talones y se perdió en la noche.

Para entonces Harry había logrado ponerse en pie y apuntaba con la varita a su supuesto protector. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no recordaba ningún instante en su vida en el que hubiera estado más confuso.

—Eso no te funcionará aquí —informó el hombre, dándose por fin la vuelta para encararlo. Harry apretó la varita con más fuerza. El atractivo rostro de Tom Ryddle le dedicó una sonrisa sin humor.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con el temor subiéndole por la columna vertebral.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Ryddle levantó una elegante ceja. Era mayor que el muchacho de dieciséis años que Harry había encontrado encerrado en el Diario, pero no debía superar los veinte. El pelo negro enmarcaba una cara aristocrática, de altos pómulos y ojos oscuros como un pozo sin fondo. Harry casi había olvidado lo apuesto que había sido Lord Voldemort.

—Pensé que a estas alturas serías capaz de reconocerme, Harry —comentó Ryddle mirándose las uñas con desinterés.

—Tú no eres tú —balbuceó Harry con la histeria atascada en la garganta—. Es decir, ya no eres así. Estoy soñando. Tú eres él, no al revés. Pero tú estás aquí y él también.

—No he entendido absolutamente nada de lo que intentas decirme —comentó Ryddle casi con aburrimiento, todavía contemplándose las uñas.

La histeria estalló como una pompa de jabón.

—¡No podéis existir a la vez, sois la misma persona! Tú estás aquí pero ese era V-

No pudo terminar la frase. En un pestañeo, Ryddle estaba sobre él, tapándole la boca con una mano y presionándolo de nuevo contra el muro, pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. A pesar de sus ojos abiertos de forma amenazante y su expresión contrariada, de cerca era todavía más atractivo.

—No pronuncies su nombre —susurró sobre su rostro—. ¿Acaso quieres llamarlo para que vuelva a capturarte, tras las molestias que me he tomado en rescatar tu patético trasero?

Harry trató de lanzar un hechizo con la varita apretada entre sus cuerpos, pero este no hizo ningún efecto.

—Te he dicho que eso no funciona —se mofó Ryddle con altanería. Harry le mordió la mano.

Ryddle soltó una palabrota y lo liberó de inmediato, alejándose unos pasos de él. Harry tiró la varita al suelo.

—Dime qué coño está pasando —amenazó Harry—. O te rompo esa nariz tan recta que tienes, Ryddle. No necesito la varita.

Ryddle lo miró como si fuera imbécil.

—Amenazando con violencia física como un vulgar _muggle_ —dijo con desprecio—. A veces no me puedo creer que seas parte de nosotros.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, asimilando sus palabras.

—No es tan difícil de adivinar, la verdad —continuó Ryddle arreglándose la chaqueta con altanería—. Si no fueras tan increíblemente _obtuso_. Piensa en dónde estás.

—Estoy en el limbo, un espacio entre la vida y la muerte —respondió Harry de inmediato, sin relajar su postura defensiva. _O al menos eso dijo Dumbledore._

Ryddle asintió.

—Un espacio donde va todo aquello que no puede morir, pero que no está vivo del todo —recitó como si se supiera las palabras de memoria—. Donde sueñan los malditos y deambulan los sin nombre. Donde se detienen los que van a pasar y visitan los que todavía no han pasado.

El silencio se echó sobre ellos.

—Algún día alguien responderá mis preguntas claramente —dijo Harry, tan frustrado que sintió ganas de tirarse al suelo y echarse a llorar.

Ryddle suspiró.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes?

Privet Drive estaba silencioso y oscuro, rodeando la extraña escena casi con mimo. Ryddle destacaba contra la oscuridad como un ángel de ojos inusualmente crueles.

—Somos los Horrocruxes que has matado.

Harry despertó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Se supone que Tom Ryddle nació sin capacidad de sentir amor porque fue concebido mientras su padre era víctima de una poción de amor administrada por su madre. A mí esto siempre me ha parecido una tontería. ¿Qué se supone que es la "capacidad de sentir amor", de todas formas? Así que en mi AU el ser concebido bajo los efectos de una poción de amor hace que nazcas con predisposición para la psicopatía (porque Tom Ryddle es un psicópata, en eso estamos todas de acuerdo). Pero para desarrollar psicopatía también influyen mucho los primeros años de vida; no naces siendo un psicópata, la infancia es fundamental a la hora de crearte como persona. Tom se crio en un orfanato muggle durante los años 20 y 30 (vivió la Gran Depresión), no hace falta que os diga lo horribles que eran los orfanatos en esa época y lo común que era el maltrato a los niños. No puedo ni imaginar lo mal que lo debió pasar un niño que era tan diferente como él, que hacía magia y asustaba tanto a sus compañeros que nadie quería acercársele. Probablemente lo trataban como si estuviera maldito y lo castigaban más que a los demás. No hay justificación posible para Lord Voldemort, pero me gusta que mis villanos tengan más complejidad que un simple "es que no podía sentir amor porque magia".  
> Dumbledore miró con malos ojos a Tom desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, indiferente a su situación o circunstancias. Y Tom, que nunca había podido confiar en nadie, que se sabía diferente y estaba solo, conoció a la primera persona que era diferente como él y descubrió que esta persona también lo trataba como si estuviera maldito. No me extraña que acabara convirtiéndose en Lord Voldemort.  
> Albus Dumbledore es mi personaje favorito del Potterverso por su complejidad, sus matices y su papel de manipulador desde las sombras, pero creo que es responsable tanto de Tom Ryddle como de Harry Potter. En el caso de Tom Ryddle, porque no se molestó en intentar educarlo ni le mostró comprensión a pesar de ver que el niño necesitaba ayuda y él era su profesor. En el caso de Harry es mucho más terrible, porque Dumbledore es responsable directo de gran parte de las desgracias de su vida. Él lo dejó con los Dursley a pesar de saber que lo maltrataban, él permitió que Harry arriesgara su vida una y otra en Hogwarts (para que desarrollara ese complejo de héroe y no dudara en sacrificarse cuando llegara la hora). Creo que Harry merecía enfrentarse a él y decirle un par de verdades a la cara.
> 
> Este capítulo es un reflejo directo del capítulo en el que Harry se encuentra con Dumbledore tras morir y tienen una conversación. Dumbledore siempre es utilizado como elemento de exposición en los libros (él es el maestro sabio y Harry el aprendiz ignorante), así que quise utilizarlo en mi fic también. Espero que se entienda la diferencia en el comportamiento de Harry. En esta ocasión, Harry se enteró de su condición de Horrocrux a través de Voldemort, tuvo meses para reflexionar sobre ello y decírselo a sus amigos (que se negaron en redondo a su posible sacrificio), así que su perspectiva es muy diferente. Me gusta pensar que en este AU ha logrado desengancharse de toda la manipulación de Dumbledore, y puede ver las cosas con más claridad.  
> También espero que no os parezca muy raro que Voldemort descubriera que Harry era su Horrocrux a través de la conexión que comparten. A mí siempre me extrañó que, con lo inteligente que se supone que es el mago oscuro, no lo descubriera por su cuenta y Dumbledore sí.  
> ¡Y ya sabéis hasta que punto este AU es diferente a los libros! Como veis, es fiel al séptimo libro excepto casi al final, donde no se produce del todo la Batalla de Hogwarts y Harry acaba capturado unas semanas más tarde.
> 
> Para finalizar, deciros que la idea de Harry quedándose dormido en momentos de gran dolor o tensión están basados en una experiencia personal. Hasta hace unos años, yo me desmayaba durante unos minutos cuando sufría un gran dolor o presión (como romperme el tobillo), y un médico me dijo que era un mecanismo de defensa de mi cuerpo para no tener que enfrentarse al dolor (siempre intento huir de los problemas, increíble). Me gustaron mucho vuestras teorías, de todas formas, pensasteis cosas mucho más complicadas de lo era en realidad, jajaja. Espero que a pesar de todo os hayan gustado las respuestas que os he dado en este capítulo, aunque haya despertado nuevas preguntas. Es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, porque había mucho que contar, así que aprecio muchísimo los comentarios.


	10. El heredero de Slytherin y la sangre sucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despertar fue como salir del agua a respirar y descubrir que el aire había desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: Si venís desde Twitter y queréis comentarme alguna cosa con spoilers sobre la historia, por favor hacedlo por aquí en comentarios de AO3 (no hace falta tener cuenta para comentar). En Twitter podéis comentarme lo que queráis (que os ha gustado el capítulo, que no os enteráis de qué coño pasa, que os mola llevar calcetines con sandalias) siempre y cuando no haya datos importantes sobre la trama. Esto es para evitar que gente que me sigue en Twitter pero no va al día con el fic se vea spoileada sin querer. ¡Muchas gracias!

**IX**

**El heredero de Slytherin y la sangre sucia**

_«What's the way to heaven? Now you've found a way to sell it. You thought I'd lay down and die, but it's my turn now to start the fires»._

EVIL, AViVA

Despertar fue como salir del agua a respirar y descubrir que el aire había desaparecido.

Lo primero que apreció Harry fue el frío húmedo del invierno y la quemazón que acompañaba su cicatriz, pero no se movió. Se esforzó en mantener la respiración acompasada y conservar su cuerpo completamente quieto.

Al principio, pensó que todo estaba en absoluto silencio, pero enseguida empezó a captar diferentes respiraciones a su alrededor y el sonido de un cuerpo pesado deslizándose por el suelo. Estaba extrañamente cómodo, pero al mismo tiempo inquieto, como si hubiera algo erróneo en su situación que no terminaba de captar.

¿Seguía en el Valle de Godric? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Harry sintió el impulso de abrir los ojos, pero no quería desvelar que había despertado todavía, no hasta que reuniera suficiente información para saber cómo actuar.

Una mano fría acarició su frente con cuidado, y el corazón de Harry dio una palpitación extraña.

Estaba en el regazo de Lord Voldemort.

Podía notar el movimiento de su respiración contra su costado, y el roce de su túnica a su alrededor. Podía sentirlo inclinado sobre él, tocándole la frente con uno de sus dedos helados. Las largas piernas del mago oscuro estaban dobladas bajo su cuerpo para mantenerlo, y sus brazos lo rodeaban, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Era igual que en ese sueño que lo había desvelado como Horrocrux, pero aquí Harry no se sentía seguro ni a salvo. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba peligro y el terror le nacía en el estómago y le subía por la garganta para acompañar la molestia constante que era su cicatriz.

—¿Harry? —Dijo de repente Voldemort, con una suavidad poco característica. A Harry casi se le salió el corazón por la boca del susto—. ¿Estás despierto?

_Está sintiendo mi miedo. Tengo que calmarme. Tengo que calmarme._

Pero el corazón le latía tan fuerte que, incluso sin la conexión que compartían, Harry temió que Voldemort pudiera escucharlo.

 _—Sigue dormido_ —escuchó decir a Nagini a su lado. El cuerpo de la serpiente subió por su pierna y descansó su cabeza más cerca de su entrepierna de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado. Estaba completamente atrapado.

 _—No debería estarlo_ —respondió Voldemort en pársel; Harry percibió su frustración—. _Ya no está bajo los efectos del Filtro, pensé que se había desmayado. Nunca ha sido un chico con mucha vitalidad, después de todo._

 _Mira quién habla, cara de serpiente,_ pensó Harry indignado.

 _—¿Qué más da?_ —Preguntó Nagini enroscándose a lo largo de la pierna de Harry y apretando peligrosamente—. _Podemos volver a dejarlo en la torre y listo. Menos problemas._

 _—Ese no era el plan —_ respondió Voldemort con sequedad—. _Sabes que encerrarlo de nuevo no es una opción que quiera contemplar._

 _—Tú y tus planes enrevesados_ —se quejó Nagini—. _Por eso nunca nada nos sale bien._

La cicatriz de Harry palpitó con la rabia de Voldemort.

 _—Siempre te quejas mucho, pero nunca te veo ofrecer alternativas —_ replicó Voldemort con una voz tan fría que a Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

_—¡Cómo si fueras a escucharme! ¿Qué más quieres? Mis preocupaciones siempre han sido comer y dormir, tú eres el de las grandes ambiciones._

—¿Mi señor? —intervino la voz de Astoria. Harry la escuchaba más cerca de lo que pensaba que estaría.

También podía sentir la contrariedad de Voldemort al ser interrumpido.

—¿Qué sucede, Astoria?

La mujer tardó un poco en contestar, como sopesando sus palabras.

—Llevamos aquí varias horas —se atrevió a decir por fin, con vacilación—. Quizá sería prudente movernos a un lugar más seguro, por si acaso Potter es rastreado.

Voldemort rio tan bajo que probablemente Astoria no lo escuchó, pero Harry estaba pegado a él y podía sentir su risa retumbando en su propio pecho.

—Y dime, Astoria, ¿qué te hace pensar que no deseo que nos encuentren?

Como respondiendo a sus palabras, un viento sacudió el lugar y le echó a Harry el pelo en la cara; podía saborear la electricidad en el ambiente y lo recorrió un escalofrío. Notaba a Voldemort expectante, casi contento.

De repente, el cuerpo del mago oscuro dejó de sostenerlo y se encontró solo en el frío suelo, la presencia de Nagini rodeando su pierna su única constante. Con cuidado, se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos para contemplar sus alrededores: seguía en el cementerio, en el mismo sitio donde había caído dormido. Voldemort avanzaba ante sus ojos hacia algo que no podía ver, dándole la espalda. A su derecha, muy cerca de la destrozada tumba de Dumbledore, esperaba una pálida Astoria y el cuerpo de Malfoy en el suelo, completamente quieto. Por un instante, Harry pensó que estaba muerto, pero una segunda revisión le permitió comprobar que solo estaba petrificado.

—Granger —saludó Voldemort con diversión—. Te estábamos esperando.

Hermione recorría el cementerio con pasos rápidos y seguros. Llevaba la misma ropa oscura y cómoda que había lucido en la cena de Nochebuena de hacia tan solo unas horas, aunque Harry la recordara como si hubiera sucedido hacía días, meses, años. Su expresión era seria y terrible.

—Voldemort —respondió ella con una voz que recorrió el cementerio con la potencia de un explosivo. Si estaba sorprendida de ver al mago oscuro con cuerpo de nuevo, no lo mostró—. Permitiste que rastreara a Harry pero luego creaste una barrera alrededor del cementerio que solo aquellos con sangre _muggle_ pueden traspasar. En cuanto a invitaciones se refiere, las he recibido más sutiles.

—No quería que confundieras mis intenciones y trajeras a todo tu ejército pelirrojo —Hermione y él se habían detenido a solo unos metros y se apuntaban con las varitas en posición defensiva. Harry creyó ver que su amiga le lanzaba una mirada rápida a su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, pero volvía a concentrarse en su rival—. Después de todo, este es _tu_ funeral. Ya tendré tiempo para ellos más adelante.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y el mundo pareció temblar durante un instante.

—Hablas con mucha seguridad a pesar de ser un _perdedor_ —contestó con altanería. Antes de que Voldemort pudiese responder, lanzó un brillante hechizo en su dirección. Voldemort lo bloqueó con un escudo plateado.

—No te servirán los mismos trucos que la última vez —replicó el mago—. No tienes a nadie en quien apoyarte ahora, Granger. Y ambos sabemos que sola no eres más que una simple _sangre sucia._

Lanzó la maldición asesina en su dirección, pero Hermione desapareció del sitio y reapareció unos metros a la izquierda, desde donde creó un ardiente fuego negro que rugió hacia Voldemort. Este lo deshizo con un golpe de varita. Tras eso, alzó las manos sobre la cabeza y el suelo bajo Hermione empezó a hundirse como arenas movedizas. Hermione volvió a desaparecerse unos pasos a la derecha y levantó la varita hacia el cielo, provocando un trueno en la lejanía; las nubes se congregaron sobre ellos atraídas por su llamada y, sin aviso, descargaron un rayo sobre Voldemort.

Por un glorioso instante, Harry pensó que le había dado, pero Voldemort rozó el rayo con su varita y este se convirtió en una enorme serpiente que se lanzó hacia Hermione con la mandíbula abierta. Hermione la petrificó sin más y señaló el suelo con expresión concentrada. A los pies de Voldemort surgieron unas gruesas raíces que subieron por sus pantorrillas y se aferraron a su túnica, pero el mago se limitó a hacer un perezoso movimiento de muñeca, y las raíces se transformaron en serpientes seseantes que subían por su cuerpo, como adorándolo.

—Me lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil —avisó Voldemort con una sonrisa horrible. Una serpiente llegó hasta su hombro y se enroscó tras su cuello—. Esperaba que hubieras mejorado con los años, pero sigues siendo tristemente mediocre. Como el resto de tu especie.

Hermione pareció indiferente a sus palabras, sin embargo. Extendió los brazos a sus costados y cogió aire, antes de hacer un brusco movimiento de varita hacia Voldemort. Una cascada de agua surgió de la nada y se tragó al mago, salpicando a Harry y a una molesta Nagini en el proceso. Pero Voldemort no se había movido ni un centímetro, ni siquiera parecía haberse mojado.

—Así que tu plan es intentar mojarme, ahora sí que estoy verdaderamente aterrorizado —se mofó Voldemort.

Hermione levantó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios y sus ojos brillaron, victoriosos.

—Deberías —dijo.

Las gotas de agua que habían conseguido llegar a la túnica de Voldemort se convirtieron en insectos ruidosos que zumbaban a su alrededor y atacaban su túnica y las serpientes que lo cubrían. Harry contempló con horrible fascinación cómo los insectos arrancaban cachos de carne a las serpientes, que chillaban desesperadas, y cómo lograban abrir una herida sangrante en el cuello de Voldemort.

Este chasqueó la lengua con molestia, y logró desvanecer los insectos y las serpientes descuartizadas a tiempo de detener otra llamarada de fuego negro enviada por Hermione.

Mientras se desarrollaba la batalla, Harry se planteaba sus opciones con urgencia. Astoria seguía a un lado junto a la figura petrificada de su esposo, al parecer sin intenciones de intervenir mientras Voldemort no se lo ordenara. Nagini se había deslizado por fin lejos de su cuerpo y se había colocado en una línea defensora frente a él, como si así pudiera protegerlo del duelo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Tenía que quitarle la varita a Astoria mientras estaba distraída.

Harry movió el cuello unos centímetros, intentando tener mejor visión de la mujer a pesar de sus ojos entreabiertos y sus gafas torcidas. Estaba concentrada en la batalla, con la varita firmemente sujeta en la mano izquierda. Nagini también tenía girada la cabeza hacia donde su amo peleaba, entretenida con el espectáculo.

 _Está solo a unos metros,_ se dijo Harry con el corazón nuevamente en la garganta. Tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, preparándose. _Ahora o nunca._

Sin pensarlo más, se levantó de un salto y, con la velocidad que siempre lo había caracterizado, se lanzó hacia Astoria antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlo. Chocó con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, que soltó un grito ahogado, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Harry le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula para desequilibrarla, y clavándole las uñas en el antebrazo para que aflojara la mano, le arrebató por fin la varita.

Escuchando el siseo enfadado tras él, Harry se giró hacia Nagini, que se aproximaba en su dirección con las mandíbulas abiertas.

— _¡Evanesco!_ —Gritó señalando a la serpiente. Esta se retorció sobre sí misma con un chillido, pero no se desintegró. _Es un Horrocrux. Tengo que matarla. Tengo que matarla._ Harry tragó saliva—. _¡Avada Kevadra!_

Una figura de piedra salió de la tierra y bloqueó la maldición asesina antes de que diera en el blanco, protegiendo a Nagini. Harry sintió una ira que no provenía de sí mismo, y al levantar la cabeza, vio a Voldemort mirándolo con ojos furiosos.

Unos brazos delgados rodearon su cuello y apretaron sin piedad. Estaba claro que el puñetazo no había bastado para dejar a Astoria fuera de juego.

—Jodido niñato —la escuchó mascullar contra su oreja. Harry trató de apuntar con la varita hacia ella, pero Astoria estiró su pie hasta pisarle la mano con fuerza, logrando que la soltara. Harry se resistió, pero Astoria era sorprendentemente fuerte y a él cada vez le quedaba menos aire en los pulmones. A través de ojos llorosos, vio cómo Voldemort había retomado el duelo con Hermione, aparcando su ira por el momento.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —Gritó alguien a su izquierda. Harry se tensó esperando el encantamiento, pero no llegó. A sus espaldas, Astoria emitió un suspiro quedo y relajó su agarre de inmediato, antes de caer desmayada.

Harry cogió aire en amplias bocanadas antes de mirar a su salvador.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie con la varita en la mano. Tenía los ojos rojos y expresión de desear estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí, pero ya no estaba petrificado.*

—¡Levántate, Potter! —Bramó con voz ronca, agarrándolo del brazo con fuerza y forzándolo a ponerse en pie. Para sorpresa de Harry, le colocó una varita en el cuello y le susurró «no te voy a hacer daño pero sígueme la corriente», antes de dirigirse a los dos combatientes—. ¡Suelta la varita o lo mato!

Hermione y Voldemort se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, sin apartar la mirada del enemigo. Harry buscó a Nagini por el suelo, pero esta había desaparecido.

—¿A quién de los dos te estás dirigiendo, Draco? —Preguntó Hermione tras un instante de silencio. Harry sintió unas extrañas ganas de echarse a reír.

—¡A los dos! —Gritó Malfoy con la voz menos imponente que Harry había escuchado nunca, parecía a punto de echarse llorar otra vez.

_Gran salvador el que me ha tocado._

—Malfoy… —empezó Harry con fastidio. Nunca se había sentido menos amenazado en su vida, y parecía que Voldemort y Hermione también sabían que Malfoy era tan aterrador como un potro recién nacido.

—Cállate, Potter, no te muevas —masculló Malfoy en su oído—. ¿Los dos queréis al miope para vosotros, no? Pues vais a dejar que me marche de aquí tranquilamente y prometo no hacerle daño.

Voldemort no había echado ni un vistazo a su antiguo mortífago, concentrado como estaba en Hermione (ninguno de los dos había bajado la guardia todavía), pero emitió un siseo.

—Nunca pensé que tuvieras las agallas, Draco —reconoció, más curioso que enfadado. Miró un momento a su alrededor, estudiándolos a los tres, y a continuación giró sobre sí mismo, la túnica negra bailando a su alrededor. Después, ya no estaba ahí.

La cicatriz de Harry ardió, y casi cayó de rodillas de nuevo con un gruñido. Malfoy lo sujetó contra él.

—¡Potter, te he dicho que no te muevas!

—¡Harry! —Escuchó a Hermione gritar desde muy lejos, pero él _no podía pensar, no podía pensar, no podía pensar._

Draco chilló tras él, soltándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo. Durante un segundo, en lugar de su presencia Harry sintió un aliento helado acariciándole el cuello.

—Volveré por ti, Harry —susurró una voz _que parecía venir de lo más profundo de su ser, y él la quería fuera, fuera, fuera_. A pesar del dolor abrumador, Harry giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Voldemort agarrar a la desmayada Astoria del pelo y desaparecerse con ella.

Su cicatriz se calmó de golpe, y el alivio que sintió fue tan profundo que casi se mareó.

—¡Harry! —Volvió a escuchar desde más cerca. Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, unos brazos lo rodearon y el olor a poder, tinta, y _hogar_ lo embargó—. ¡Oh, Harry! Menos mal que estás bien.

Harry se dejó descansar sobre su amiga, agotado. Estaba a salvo.

Alguien tosió a su lado, sacándolos del momento y haciéndolos separarse. Draco se encontraba inmovilizado contra el árbol al que Harry había estado atado hacía no demasiado, con expresión furiosa. Hermione debía de haberlo desarmado y dejado inmóvil antes de correr a abrazarlo. Harry mordió una sonrisa ante la eficiencia de su amiga.

—Aunque esto es conmovedor —empezó Malfoy con un tono que indicaba que no lo era en absoluto—, no hace falta que me pegues a un árbol, Granger. ¡Estoy de vuestra parte!

Hermione ayudó a Harry a levantarse, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

—¡Gran manera de demostrar estar de nuestra parte, amenazando a Harry y ayudando a Voldemort a regresar! ¡Gran trabajo, Draco!

Malfoy gruñó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su nuca golpeó el tronco con un fuerte sonido.

—¡Lo de Potter sabes que era un farol, estaba salvándote la vida! No tenías ninguna oportunidad contra _Él_ tú sola —Hermione puso mala cara—. ¡Y ayudarlo a _Él_ solo lo hice porque usó a mi madre como rehén! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Estaba coaccionado!

—Voldemort quiere matarlo por su traición durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica —intervino Harry con la voz rasposa—. Es verdad que está de nuestra parte, porque básicamente no le quedan más opciones.

Malfoy masculló algo por lo bajo, y Hermione suspiró masajeándose las sienes. Se quedó muy quieta repentinamente, mirando con horror hacia abajo.

—Harry —murmuró con voz queda—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu mano?

Harry alzó su mano izquierda con aprensión. No sentía ningún dolor ni ausencia, pero recordaba con horripilante claridad cómo su dedo mutilado había levitado hasta el caldero en el que Voldemort recreó su cuerpo.

Su mano estaba intacta, sin embargo. Cinco dedos lo saludaban en perfecto estado. El pequeño detalle que indicaba alguna diferencia era el destello brillante de su dedo meñique; surgía de los nudillos con naturalidad, pero no era de carne, parecía formado por plata líquida. Harry abrió y cerró la mano, fascinado. Podía mover y sentir el dedo como si siempre hubiera sido suyo.

Con un nudo en el estómago, recordó la mano plateada que Voldemort había otorgado a Colagusano y cómo esta había acabado por volverse contra su dueño, asfixiándolo cuando dudó en cumplir las órdenes del mago oscuro.

Carraspeó intentando sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.

—Voldemort usó mi dedo para su resurrección esta vez, en lugar de mi sangre —respondió sin mirar a Hermione, intentando sonar lo menos afectado posible—. Y luego hizo que me creciera esto, al parecer.

Hermione lo contempló con el ceño fruncido de preocupación

—Oh, Harry —dijo con tristeza—. Cuánto lo siento. Debería haber sido capaz de protegerte mejor.

—No es culpa tuya, Hermione —se apresuró a corregir Harry. En todo caso era suya, que siempre acababa secuestrado sin poder hacer nada al respecto y debía depender de otros para su protección.

—Lo es, y lo lamento, pero nos encargaremos de todo esto luego —dijo su amiga sin apartar la vista de su mano—. Lo importante es que estás bien, Harry. Lo cierto es que Voldemort es el último de nuestros problemas ahora mismo. Tenemos que movernos e ir a un lugar seguro, no sé cuánto tiempo tardarán en localizarnos si es que no lo han hecho ya…

Harry la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Voldemort es el último de nuestros problemas? —Repitió Harry, patidifuso—. ¡Hermione, acabas de verlo! ¡Ha vuelto! Tenemos que prepararnos, tenemos que luchar, tenemos que-

—Harry —interrumpió Hermione con seriedad—, entiendo lo que dices, pero Voldemort no es lo más importante en esta situación. Han pasado muchas cosas esta noche.

Harry se tambaleó en el sitio, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que Voldemort? —Preguntó, incrédulo.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y, en ese instante, Harry entendió el abismo de edad y vivencias que los separaba. Su amiga parecía increíblemente cansada.

—Ha habido un golpe de Estado esta noche —contestó Hermione—. Marcus Flint y todos los miembros del Wizengamot han muerto. Los elfos han tomado el Ministerio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Draco dejó de estar petrificado porque Astoria fue la que lo hechizó y ella se quedó grogui un momento tras el puñetazo de Harry, así que perdió concentración y Draco pudo librarse del encantamiento.
> 
> Siento que necesito disculparme por este capítulo porque es más mediocre que otra cosa. He intentado mejorarlo todo lo posible pero me sigue pareciendo bastante malo. Espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado un poco. ¡En el siguiente tendremos por fin un POV diferente al de Harry! Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han llegado esta semana, me han alegrado la vida.


	11. Revolución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Reducido a cagarme encima por culpa de una elfina doméstica, a esto hemos llegado gracias a la dictadura progresista».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SashaArcher me ha regalado un fanart precioso de este fic, lo he adjuntado al final del prólogo (¡id a verlo!), pero también podéis encontrarlo en su Twitter: https://twitter.com/Onixperado/status/1325575530075316230

**X**

**Revolución**

_«The earth hungers for blood, there's a riot in us._ _Fate thickens the air, we know our time is near»._

Revolution, Ruelle

El techo del Ministerio de Magia se alzaba hacia el cielo, infinito. Permitía entrever la noche oscura y las contadas estrellas que resplandecían entre las nubes. Unos pocos copos de nieve caían, tímidos, pero se deshacían mucho antes de tocar el suelo.

La entrada al Ministerio de Magia era amplia y generosa, aunque en un día de trabajo hubiera sido imposible apreciarlo, pues estaría hasta los topes de magos, elfos, duendes y a veces hasta algún que otro trol. No era el caso en este momento. Era víspera de Navidad, y los únicos que permanecían trabajando eran algunos elfos domésticos, los todavía leales, y algunos cuantos becarios mal pagados.

Zacharias Smith, más conocido como Zac por sus amigos y como “la cruz de mi existencia” por su santa madre (que Merlín la tenga en su gloria) recorría el amplio pasillo a paso rápido y mascullando por lo bajo.

Sus pisadas resonaban en el profundo silencio, y cualquier otra persona podría haberlo encontrado inquietante, pero Zac solía estar demasiado ocupado odiando el mundo para fijarse en esos detalles.

Nunca había sido un muchacho apuesto (fruncía demasiado el ceño y le habían roto demasiado la mandíbula para eso), pero la edad no le sentaba mal. La cuarentena le hacía parecer más un hombre gruñón y serio, y menos un adolescente con problemas de control de la ira como lo había sido durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

Zac trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Al principio, tras dejar Hogwarts, le costó encontrar trabajo porque el régimen del Señor Tenebroso no era especialmente generoso si no le besabas el culo. A Zac todo el tema de la pureza de sangre le parecía un poco una gilipollez, y Quien-Tú-Sabes le parecía más un actor dramático frustrado que un dictador racista (una vez, Zac pensó que moriría por estar a punto de dormirse en uno de los monólogos que tanto amaba el mago oscuro, pero no lo pillaron). Pero a pesar de eso, Zac no era estúpido. La supervivencia era lo primero y si había que lamerle el culo a un genocida con un sentido de la moda atascado en el siglo XV, se hacía sin problema.

Si no hubiera sido por Justin.

Justin era, para bien o para mal, el mejor amigo de Zac. También era el único ser humano que lo aguantaba, para ser honestos. Ni siquiera su santa madre (que Merlín la tenga en su gloria) había tenido nunca tanta paciencia.

Justin era hijo de muggles y tenía complejo de buena persona (en palabras de Zac, era más tonto que un calcetín). Así que se había unido a La Orden de la Gallina o La Resistencia o como quiera que se llamaran (a Zac tantos nombres que se daban demasiada importancia a sí mismos le aburrían).

Y como amigo y buen gilipollas, Zac le había seguido. Intentó mantener su participación con los rebeldes más neutral, para no tener que darse a la fuga de la sociedad. Pretendía estar satisfecho con la situación mientras daba cobijo a los rebeldes y a los hijos de muggles cuando podía. Granger, Justin y la pandilla pelirroja (a veces incluso Malfoy o Snape) se habían reunido en su salón más de lo que a Zac le gustaba recordar.

Encima, tras la guerra, ¿quién había obtenido la Orden de Merlín por sus servicios? Él no, desde luego. Él no había recibido ni un gracias ni un «tú también eres un puto héroe, Zac, no solo por arriesgar tu vida dándonos cobijo sino por aguantar nuestras continúas gilipolleces».

—Actúas como un ciudadano decente —le había dicho Kingsley con una sonrisa.

Zac no veía a muchos más ciudadanos ofreciendo su salón para discutir posibles formas de destripar a Quien-Tú-Sabes, pero qué iba a saber él si solo era un Hufflepuff malhumorado que se negaba a participar en batallas porque tenía SENTIDO COMÚN. ¡Bah! Maldito Kingsley. Se alegraba de que la hubiera palmado.

Zac llamó al ascensor perdido en sus recuerdos, con la cara más arrugada que de costumbre en esa mueca que Susan denominada «buldog enfadado» y que ponía cada vez que algo no salía como él quería.

Es decir, siempre.

Durante el régimen del Señor Tenebroso, Zac usó la herencia familiar para mantener a la jodida Resistencia además de a sí mismo. Helga Hufflepuff debía estar mirando a sus cámaras ahora vacías con tristeza, decepcionada con su progenie. O quizá le parecía bien, quién sabe. Se suponía que había sido muy hippie la señora.

Así que, tras la guerra y la dictadura, no le quedó más remedio que buscar trabajo. No fue fácil, porque la posguerra era una zorra sin alma y a Zac nunca lo habían querido ni en su casa a la hora de cenar. Logró trabajar un tiempo como reportero de _quidditch_ , pues sus comentarios mordaces y sus críticas a todos y cada uno de los jugadores eran el deleite del público. Era un trabajo que le gustaba, aunque Ginny Weasley hubiera lanzado más de alguna _bludger_ en su dirección durante algunos partidos.

Sin embargo, su gancho había acabado por disiparse. Había pasado de ser «ingenioso, fresco y sin miedo a ser políticamente incorrecto» a ser «cruel, desesperado por atención y poco profesional». Zac había tenido que abandonar con los dientes apretados y la indignación de las masas.

Justin le ofreció conseguirle un trabajo en Hogwarts junto a él, pero Zac prefería enfrentarse a un escreguto de cola explosiva que lidiar con adolescentes en su día a día, así que le dijo con cariño que se metiera su oferta por el culo.

Y, como todos los pringados sin futuro, acabó trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia.

Zac subió al ascensor, que estaba tan vacío como el resto del edificio, y pulsó el botón hasta el piso del Wizengamot. El gilipollas de Marcus Flint había declarado una reunión urgente en medio de Navidad y, como miembro del Wizengamot por ser heredero de Helga Hufflepuff, Zac tenía que estar presente.

Zac odiaba su vida.

El ascensor se tambaleó como un borracho tratando de realizar un encantamiento levitador, igual que se había tambaleado durante los últimos cincuenta años. Zac se subía en él todos los días, y se cabreaba igual todos los días. No entendía por qué cojones los magos eran incapaces de hacer ascensores que no te hicieran bailar la Macarena en cada viaje.

Llegó a su destino intacto por algún milagro, y se bajó soltando maldiciones entre dientes. El pasillo estaba oscuro; la única luz que se veía salía de la puerta entreabierta de la sala de reuniones, como una silenciosa advertencia.

Zac conjuró un _lumos_ , ignorando la extraña sensación de opresión que le constreñía el pecho. El pasillo estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto, casi demoledor. Zac se preguntó si acaso él sería el primero en llegar, y se cabreó todavía más. Era puntual hasta el extremo y odiaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

Preparando un improperio tras los dientes apretados, se encaminó con paso seguro hasta la puerta. El pasillo, normalmente amplio y de techos altos, se sentía pequeño y apretado, con poco aire. Zac resbaló un poco en su apresurada caminata, y gruñó por lo bajo preguntándose quién coño habría derramado el café.

Llegó a la puerta sin lograr caerse a pesar del suelo pegajoso, y entró en la sala buscando la luz y al culpable de su desgracia. El corazón le latía con fuerza en las sienes y el sudor le bajaba por la espalda, pero Zac no entendía por qué se sentía en repentino peligro, así que lo ignoró con determinación.

La sala del Wizengamot estaba iluminada gracias a unas esferas flotantes que levitaban en el techo, inundando el lugar con una luz tenue y blanca. Era una sala con un techo tan alto que resultaba imposible distinguirlo; por mucho que forzaras la vista se perdía en el infinito. Cincuenta y seis sillas se congregaban en los márgenes, rodeando un elegante atril en el centro, reservado para el Ministro o el Jefe del Wizengamot.

Que, a juzgar por la silueta tiesa situada en el atril, ya estaba ahí.

—Flint —saludó Zac de mal humor, relajándose ligeramente—. Espero que tengas una buena razón para esto. ¿Somos los primeros?

Flint no contestó. Cada vez más molesto, Zac se acercó al atril con pasos rápidos, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Oye, ¿me escuchas? —Preguntó a solo unos metros de la espalda de su compañero. El pelo rubio de Flint se rizaba en la nuca, en la que destacaban cada vez más canas. Llevaba una elegante túnica azul que resultaba más adecuada para una fiesta navideña que para una reunión en el Ministerio. Zac levantó la mano para tocarle el hombro y llamar su atención, y la cabeza de Marcus Flint se separó del cuerpo y cayó con fuerza hacia el suelo.

Zac miró un momento el cuerpo sin cabeza del Ministro de Magia.

—¿Hola? —Preguntó de nuevo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Algo le humedeció la frente. Zac apartó la mano que había apoyado en el hombro de Flint para rozarse la cara, y al mirarse los dedos los encontró manchados de rojo.

Zac pestañeó una vez y alzó la vista para localizar de dónde había salido eso.

Fue entonces cuando comprobó que las esferas de luz que iluminaban la sala no eran esferas, eran las cabezas flotantes de Amelia Bones y Matthew Brubaker.

Zac contó tres respiraciones en las que permaneció completamente quieto, el tiempo que tardó en ordenar a su cuerpo moverse. Luego, sin más, se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y corrió hacia la salida.

_Huye. Huye. Huye. Huye. Huye. Huye._

Logró llegar a la mitad del camino. Una fuerza invisible lo lanzó contra el suelo e hizo que la varita le rodara lejos de la mano.

_Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder._

—Zacharias Smith —dijo una voz aguda cerca de su cabeza. Zac estaba tirado de espaldas en el suelo, con los oídos pitando y la túnica manchada de sangre—. Eres el cuarto en llegar, bienvenido.

_¿De dónde ha salido toda esta sangre?_

La voz aguda se abrió paso hasta ocupar su línea de visión. Era una elfina, de corta estatura, y orejas enormes y en punta como toda su raza. Un parche le cubría el ojo derecho, y una profunda cicatriz le deformaba la mandíbula y mostraba sus dientes inferiores. Iba curiosamente vestida: con unos pantalones y una chaqueta a medida de lo que parecía ser cuero, y unas botas negras demasiado grandes para su diminuto cuerpo.

Lo más preocupante, sin embargo, era la varita que la elfina sostenía en su mano derecha.

Zac intentó levantarse, pero la fuerza que lo había empujado seguía reteniéndolo contra el suelo.

—¿Qué coño haces? —Exclamó intentando disimular su pánico—. ¿Tienes idea de quién soy? ¿Los problemas en los que te estás metiendo?

La elfina lo miró con su único ojo, de un amarillo brillante.

—Eres Zacharias Smith —repitió ella con aspecto indiferente—. Miembro del Wizengamot, descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff, ayudante de La Resistencia, votante en contra de la Ley por los Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos en la pasada legislatura.

La elfina se acercó unos pasos a él, y Zac se pegó todavía más contra el suelo para alejarse de ella.

_Reducido a cagarme encima por culpa de una elfina doméstica, a esto hemos llegado gracias a la dictadura progresista._

—¡No me toques! —Gritó, intentando deshacerse del encantamiento que le impedía el movimiento—. ¡No me toques, pedazo de mierda, o te juro que te arrepentirás!

La elfina no lo tocó. Hizo un movimiento brusco con la varita y, por un instante, Zac pensó con burla que no había sucedido nada. Que un elfo doméstico no podía usar una varita, después de todo.

Un segundo después sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello, y empezó a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

—Nunca he entendido todas vuestras peleas por la diferencia de sangre —comentó la elfina, tranquila y conversacional, mientras a Zac se le colapsaban los sentidos entre el dolor y el sabor a hierro—. Todos la tenéis del mismo color.

La elfina le dio la espalda sin más, y Zac intentó alzar la mano un momento, intentando alcanzarla. Quería detenerla, herirla, suplicarle por su vida.

No la alcanzó.

—Se acerca la siguiente, Anne Bowesely —comentó entonces otro elfo surgido de la nada, situándose entre las piernas inmovilizadas de Zac. Puntos negros empezaban a oscurecer su visión, y le costaba distinguir sus figuras.

—Perfecto —dijo entonces la elfina con aire eficiente—. Prepáralo.

_Creo que me estoy muriendo._

El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, oscureciéndose a una rapidez abrumadora. Los pensamientos se le escapaban sin posibilidad de ser retenidos, como esa vez que le habían roto el cráneo en un partido de _quidditch_ y había perdido casi toda la capacidad comunicativa. El dolor era una preocupación cada vez más secundaria.

 _El cabrón de Justin estará dándose un atracón en Hogwarts mientras yo me muero,_ pensó Zac con vaga indignación.

El segundo elfo que había aparecido se acercó a él, sobresaltándolo ligeramente, y le agarró la cabeza con sus manos diminutas.

 _No me toques el pelo, hijo de puta_ , quiso decir Zac, pero la sangre le borboteaba en la boca.

El elfo apretó contra su cráneo, girándole la cabeza de golpe y Zac escuchó un crujido.

Después no escuchó nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí y felices dos meses desde que empecé a escribir este fic! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque haya tardado y sea diferente a los demás. En el siguiente habrá POV de Voldemort, pero probablemente tarde también porque tengo mucho trabajo.
> 
> Si os ha gustado Zac, sabed que tengo esta historia protagonizada por él: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10069962/1/Interludio, por si os interesa conocerlo más. Pobrecillo, con lo que yo le quiero y lo mucho que le hago sufrir. También publiqué por Halloween otra historia sobre cómo afecta la posguerra a Harry aquí en AO3 (Alias Harry), está terminada y creo que me quedó muy decente, por si os apetece echarle un ojo. 
> 
> Todas las personas que aparecen muertas son miembros del Wizengamot.
> 
> ¡Los comentarios son lo que me anima a seguir, así que si os gusta la historia no dudéis en dejarme uno! Gracias por el apoyo <3


	12. En la mente del monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cubierto por el manto nocturno y silencioso como un secreto, Lord Voldemort se deslizó a través del bosque con la seguridad de un depredador que ha localizado a su presa.

**XI**

**En la mente del monstruo**

_«Thousand armies couldn't keep me out._

_I don't want your money, I don't want your crown._ _See, I have to burn your kingdom down»._

Seven Devils, Florence and the Machine

La noche se cernía sobre el bosque como un lobo hambriento, oscureciendo los huecos entre los árboles y confundiendo las suaves sombras que otorgaba el brillo de las estrellas. Ni siquiera la nieve, casi refulgente en su blancura durante el día, era distinguible en una noche sin luna.

Una lechuza se atrevió a ulular en la lejanía, y una ardilla nerviosa correteó por el tronco de uno de los árboles. Cubierto por el manto nocturno y silencioso como un secreto, Lord Voldemort se deslizaba a través del bosque con la seguridad de un depredador que ha localizado a su presa.

A pesar de su andar firme, lo cierto es que se sentía extraño en su nuevo cuerpo. El poder le recorría las venas con una intensidad que no había sentido en muchos años, desconcertándolo y dejándolo con una leve sensación de desequilibrio. Gracias al nuevo encantamiento que había utilizado para recrearse un cuerpo, sus poderes volvían a ser casi iguales a los que había tenido antes de intentar asesinar a Harry Potter.

En su primera resurrección había recuperado un cuerpo funcional que le permitía moverse libremente y cumplir sus objetivos, pero que no igualaba en capacidad al cuerpo que había poseído Tom Ryddle. Era un cuerpo formado a partir de migajas de otros, después de todo, incapaz de canalizar su poder al completo. Por eso no había podido matar al necio de Dumbledore directamente, obligado a enviar a sus lacayos a realizar el trabajo sucio. Pero en esta segunda resurrección había tenido mucho más cuidado, utilizando las cenizas de Sorvolo Gaunt para crear la base de su cuerpo. Era una conexión directa a sus raíces con Salazar Slytherin, lo que convertía a su nuevo cuerpo en un mejor canalizador para todo su poder.

A cambio, olía ligeramente a cenizas quemadas y carne muerta, pero el poder que vibraba bajo su piel era triunfante y real, una muestra más de su victoria.

Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

Los árboles, antes numerosos y frondosos, empezaban a escasear conforme avanzaba por el bosque, abandonando su centro y acercándose a su salida. Unos pasos por detrás, Astoria se esforzaba por seguir su estela. Voldemort la había traído consigo en un impulso, más que en una decisión meditada, y todavía se estaba planteando si no sería mejor matarla directamente.

Astoria era una mujer práctica y realista, dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa para asegurar su supervivencia. También era bastante diestra con la magia. A Voldemort le resultaba interesante su compañía, mucho más que la de su patético marido, pero era consciente de que solo estaba allí por conveniencia y no verdadera lealtad.

«No me queda nadie verdaderamente leal a estas alturas», reflexionó mientras sacudía rápidamente su varita, apuntando a una ingenua lechuza que revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas. Esta cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y Nagini, que se había estado arrastrando a su lado y quejándose de lo frío que estaba el terreno, se lanzó sobre ella para devorarla.

Tampoco necesitaba a gente leal, ni tenía ninguna intención de volver a recurrir a magos y brujas mediocres con ambiciones risibles. Si algo le había enseñado la última guerra era que confiar en otros y delegar responsabilidades solo acababan trayendo su caída.

Si durante la primera guerra no hubiera confiado en las palabras de Snape sobre la profecía, nunca hubiera ido a por Harry Potter y sufrido las consecuencias. Si durante la segunda guerra no hubiera creado un gobierno de mortífagos que no tardaron en corromperse y traicionarlo a cambio de unas promesas vacías o unas monedas de oro, Hermione Granger nunca habría tenido oportunidad contra él.

Siempre había pensado que rodearse de gente le convenía para lograr sus propósitos. La gente, después todo, confería poder. Aunque fueran estúpidos y patéticos, recluidos en su mortalidad e incapaces de ver _más allá_ , tener a gente de tu parte te hacía tan poderoso como tu varita. A veces incluso más.

Pero esa creencia no era más que otra muestra de debilidad. Voldemort había necesitado recurrir a otras personas porque no había sido lo bastante poderoso por sí mismo para lograr sus objetivos y eso, al final, había acabado por volverse en su contra.

Nadie podía entenderlo ni comprender su visión, después de todo. Eran mortales que vivían y morían en una respiración, atrapados en una cárcel de carne y huesos, centrados en conceptos inexistentes como la justicia, el estatus, el bien o el mal. _El amor_.

«La grandeza inspira envidia, la envidia engendra rencor y el rencor genera mentiras».

Siendo tan poderoso como era y estando tan por encima de la simple humanidad como lo estaba, era lógico que la lealtad de sus vasallos acabara flaqueando. Que acabaran dudando de sus planes e ideas, pues eran incapaces de comprender una existencia eterna y mágica como la suya.

Voldemort no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Se había acabado el intentar convencer a los demás de su visión, y se había acabado el intentar llevar al mundo mágico por el camino correcto, el único con sentido. Esta vez se aseguraría de tener suficiente poder en sus manos para destruir Gran Bretaña por su cuenta y, esta vez, su mano no temblaría.

Nadie rechazaba a Lord Voldemort, y las calles se bañarían de sangre en recordatorio.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de que no albergaba ningún deseo de establecer nuevas camaraderías y que su único objetivo era el poder y la destrucción, Astoria seguía tras él.

Voldemort reprimió un suspiro ante su propio comportamiento. Era infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba tener una audiencia. Era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, aquel que había roto la misma idea de mortalidad y había llegado más lejos en la obtención de la vida eterna que ningún otro, y estaba a punto de realizar todavía más hazañas prodigiosas. Quería que alguien contemplara su grandeza y dejara constancia para la posteridad. Quería ser eterno y quería ser recordado.

Quería vivir para siempre en todas las formas posibles.

Dejar a Astoria con vida no era más que un capricho, pero decidió permitírselo. Después de todo, sus planes habían salido bastante bien. Era cierto que no había logrado matar a Granger y había tenido que retirarse temporalmente, demasiado desacostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo y al incesante poder que le salía desde dentro en oleadas, haciendo difícil controlar cualquier hechizo que lanzaba. Por un momento, había temido hacer arder todo el cementerio a su alrededor en su batalla contra Granger, lo que no hubiera sido un gran problema de no ser porque Harry y Nagini estaban ahí también.

Retirarse había sido la opción más prudente, hasta que tomara control de sus nuevas circunstancias. Tampoco le había quedado más remedio que dejar a Harry atrás, bloqueado como había estado por Granger y Draco, e inestable con sus propios poderes. No importaba demasiado, de todas formas; Harry era suyo y lo recuperaría una vez hubiera preparado todo lo que necesitaba preparar.

Y a pesar de ese ligero contratiempo, que no tardaría en subsanar, el plan había funcionado. Él había regresado y Harry había estado allí para verlo.

Confirmando finalmente su teoría.

Voldemort era un visionario, un mago que había experimentado con los límites de la magia y la mortalidad más allá que ningún otro. Y se podía afirmar, con poco margen de duda, que sus experimentos para alcanzar la inmortalidad habían sido exitosos. Después de todo, seguía vivo.

Sin embargo, como sucede con todos los experimentos que se realizan por primera vez, habían aparecido efectos inesperados que complicaban la situación. Y Voldemort, como mago y experimentador, debía asumirlos y aprender a contrarrestarlos.

Era consciente de que ya no era tan… _lúcido_ como solía serlo, cuando todavía portaba la máscara de Tom Ryddle y su alma era compacta y única. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero dividir su alma en siete partes había causado algunos daños irreparables a su estabilidad mental. Las emociones lo cegaban continuamente, nublando su juicio como nunca antes lo habían hecho. La ira lo dominaba con frecuencia, llevándolo a ser más cruel de lo que planeaba en un primer momento.

No le importaba ser excesivamente cruel, pero no le gustaba no controlar sus propias acciones.

Perder la mayoría de sus Horrocruxes tampoco había ayudado a estabilizarlo. Cada vez tenía menor control sobre el rumbo de sus pensamientos, confundía ideas y acababa siendo incapaz de mantener el dominio sobre sí mismo durante prolongados periodos de tiempo.

Eran unos efectos secundarios preocupantes y dañinos, desde luego, pero no lo suficiente como para declarar el experimento de dividir su alma en siete partes (ocho, contando a Harry) un fracaso. Después de todo, si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo estaría muerto.

Su mente podía no funcionar igual que antes, pero seguía existiendo y seguía teniendo más poder que nadie. Eso era lo más importante.

Encontrar una forma de contrarrestar su incipiente inestabilidad era prioritario, sin embargo, y Voldemort ya había elaborado diversos planes y teorías. Volver a interactuar con Harry le había confirmado la más importante de todas.

Estar cerca de sus dos Horrocruxes restantes le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad, a despejar las brumas que a veces nublaban su mente. Era lógico: si la separación de su alma había provocado el desorden de su mente, juntar los pedazos (aunque fuera de la manera más física y burda) ayudaría a contrarrestar los efectos.

Así pues, el primer paso estaba claro: debía mantener a Harry y Nagini a su lado, de una manera u otra. Voldemort observó a su mencionaba serpiente reptar unos metros por delante, todavía siseando por lo bajo para quejarse del frío a pesar de los muchos hechizos de protección que el mago oscuro había lanzado sobre ella para que mantuviese el calor.

La creación de Nagini había sido otra decisión surgida de sus titilantes emociones, más que de un razonamiento estudiado. Estaba seguro de que nadie en la historia de la magia se había planteado nunca hacer un Horrocrux a partir de un ser vivo, y que había sido él, el único lo bastante talentoso y atrevido, el primero en pisar ese terreno.

Había sido todo un éxito.

La parte de su alma dentro de Nagini había aumentado la capacidad de raciocinio de la serpiente, asegurado su eterna lealtad y compañía, y alargado su vida natural.

Al crear el Horrocrux, Voldemort se había preguntado con ligera curiosidad si la parte de su alma dentro de Nagini moriría cuando se extinguiera la vida natural de la serpiente. En su momento no le había preocupado demasiado, contando como contaba con muchos otros Horrocruxes a sus espaldas. Arriesgar una pequeña parte de su alma para experimentar con la magia no le había parecido un gran precio a pagar.

Pero el tiempo de vida natural de la serpiente había pasado ya, y Nagini seguía tan peligrosa y vivaz como la primera vez. Era cierto que Voldemort había utilizado muchos hechizos y pociones de protección para salvaguardarla, pero era evidente que la parte de su alma dentro de Nagini se estaba encargando de extender su vida por un tiempo indefinible.

Era un pequeño alivio, pero no solucionaba el problema. Tener tan solo dos Horrocruxes vivos era algo extremadamente peligroso. Nagini podía morir en cualquier momento, y parte de su alma con ella. Una pérdida que en su momento le había parecido aceptable a cambio de obtener respuestas sobre la magia, ahora era un riesgo imperdonable.

Hacer nuevos Horrocruxes, unos que fueran objetos y por tanto no estuvieran ligados a la mortalidad, era la respuesta evidente. Pero también era algo que Voldemort, en sus condiciones actuales, no podía permitirse. Su alma estaba demasiado fragmentada e inestable, su mente demasiado vulnerable. La creación de más Horrocruxes solo lo acercaría más a la locura.

Además, estaba Harry.

La existencia de Harry contradecía todas las normas de la magia de almas, y representaba hasta qué punto su experimento de creación de Horrocruxes se había salido de control. Harry no actuaba como un Horrocrux normal, porque ni siquiera debería definirse como un Horrocrux. Una parte fundamental de la creación de dichos objetos era la intencionalidad, y Harry había sido un completo accidente, una muestra de la inestabilidad y fragmentación de su alma. Eso lo volvía impredecible y peligroso.

Voldemort tensó ligeramente sus manos al recordar el _cruciatus_ fallido que había intentado hacía tan solo unas horas. Su conexión con el muchacho era abrumadora e incontrolable, hasta el punto de hacerlo vacilar a la hora de ejercer un castigo.

Nunca antes en su vida había fallado a la hora de ejecutar un _cruciatus_ , mucho menos por un sentimiento tan ridículo como el miedo. Miedo de herir a Harry Potter. Miedo de herirse a sí mismo. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente, en una sonrisa sin alegría. Las dos únicas dos veces que había fracasado a la hora de realizar una maldición imperdonable había sido por culpa de Harry Potter.

Sí, Harry era un problema pero, con un poco de suerte, también sería una solución.

Ya habían salido del bosque, y los árboles habían desaparecido de las inmediaciones, dándole al paisaje un aspecto yermo y solitario. El sonido del oleaje estaba cada vez más cerca, y el viento traía el olor a sal y agua. A sus espaldas, Astoria trastabillaba tras él en completo silencio, sin siquiera atreverse a preguntar su destino. Unos pasos por delante de él, Nagini se detuvo en seco y siseó contrariada.

Allí, como surgido de la nada, se abría un barranco, cortando la tierra en dos. El mar bailaba unos metros por debajo, acariciando las rocas y jugueteando con la espuma. Era noche sin luna y sin tormenta, así que el oleaje estaba calmado. Voldemort se detuvo junto a su serpiente, observando el espacio que se extendía ante él.

El lugar que estaba buscando se encontraba justo en la línea del horizonte: una pequeña isla casi indistinguible desde donde se encontraba, tan solo una mancha oscura en la lejanía.

—Esperad aquí —ordenó a sus acompañantes, elevándose en el aire con elegancia para volar hacia su objetivo.

El viento sacudió su túnica con fuerza, y la temperatura empezó a bajar drásticamente conforme se acercaba a la isla. Podía percibirlo en el ambiente: la magia oscura y la desesperación que escapaban en oleadas del pequeño montículo de tierra. Cualquier persona hubiera salido huyendo al percibir toda esa oscuridad. Era un aviso, un grito de advertencia a cualquier ser humano que se dignara a acercarse al lugar.

Pero Voldemort no titubeó, y alcanzó su destino en unos pocos minutos. La isla era todavía más pequeña de lo que se podía estimar desde lejos; pálida por la nieve y los árboles muertos que recorrían su superficie, oscurecida por las figuras encapuchadas que se paseaban por ella como almas en pena.

Voldemort aterrizó en el centro con suavidad, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, pero sus ojos, más reptilianos que humanos y más mágicos que _muggles_ , le permitían distinguir sus alrededores.

La tierra, tal y como había parecido desde arriba, estaba completamente muerta; no se trataba del decaimiento estacional ni de la soñolencia por el frío del invierno. Los árboles, que antes debían de haber formado un hermoso y frondoso bosque, eran sombras pálidas y delgadas, solo tronco y ramas. Parecían podridos y vacíos, como cadáveres.

Las figuras encapuchadas se paseaban entre ellos, estremeciéndose y estirándose como si aullaran en completo silencio, casi en agonía. Algunos se volvieron a mirarlo cuando aterrizó en sus tierras, pero apenas reaccionaron. Flotantes y dolientes en su absoluta soledad.

Voldemort avanzó algunos metros, estudiando la situación y la magia de contención que rodeaba la isla, asfixiante como una capa demasiado apretada. Se detuvo cuando algo crujió bajo sus pies desnudos, y deslizó sus ojos rojos hacia abajo. Estaba pisando unos huesos sucios y antiguos, pertenecientes a un ciervo a juzgar por la cornamenta que todavía destacaba orgullosa desde el cráneo.

Debía llevar muerto mucho tiempo, privado de toda energía. Los animales no tenían un alma lo bastante desarrollada como para que los dementores pudieran absolverla pero, si estaban lo suficientemente desesperados, podían robar la energía vital de todos los seres vivos a su alrededor, plantas y animales por igual. No era suficiente para alimentarlos, pero los ayudaba a paliar el hambre.

Un dementor se rozó contra él al pasar por su lado, pero Voldemort apenas le prestó atención. Gracias a su alma fragmentada, los dementores no lo percibían como una persona ni alguien de quien alimentarse, así que Voldemort apenas debía preocuparse por sus efectos.

Tras la victoria de La Resistencia, los dementores habían sido expulsados de Gran Bretaña y encerrados en esa isla-prisión, al ser considerados demasiado peligrosos e inestables, siempre dispuestos a aliarse con Lord Voldemort. Eso significaba que llevaban catorce años ahí dentro, hambrientos y desesperados, cada vez más salvajes e irracionales.

Voldemort cerró los ojos y se concentró en la magia que protegía el lugar y se aseguraba de encerrar a los dementores. Era magia poderosa y aislante; Voldemort apenas había sido capaz de atravesar la barrera, romperla sería todavía más complicado.

Pero no imposible. Nada era imposible para él.

Buscó los enlaces que unían los diferentes encantamientos de protección y sellamiento que creaban la barrera, y los deshizo uno a uno, sin moverse del sitio y sin realizar ningún gesto que indicara sus acciones. El tiempo se deslizó a su alrededor, pero él se tomó la tarea con calma, intentando no perder el control sobre su poder ante una labor tan delicada.

Una vez que los enlaces estuvieron rotos, la barrera se volvió líquida y fracturable, delicada como un manto de seda. Emitiendo un suspiro casi inaudible, Voldemort alzó su varita hacia el cielo y exclamó:

— _¡Finite Incantatem!_

Un rayo de intensa luz se disparó hacia arriba y se estrelló contra un poder invisible a unos metros sobre su cabeza. Con un resonar como el de un trueno, la barrera mágica que separaba a los dementores del mundo se rompió en pedazos.

Los dementores alzaron las cabezas de inmediato. Sus capuchas rasgadas dejaban ver sus bocas desfiguradas y horripilantes, la promesa de un destino peor que la muerte oculto en ellas. Uno a uno, se elevaron de la isla que los había retenido durante años, finalmente libres.

Voldemort bajó la varita, temblando ligeramente ante la intensidad de su propio poder. A su alrededor, los dementores despertaron de su letargo, escapando de su prisión y cubriendo los escasos resquicios de luz que dejaba pasar esa noche sin luna. Por primera vez en catorce años, los monstruos ocultos en la oscuridad cobraron vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia utiliza el canon de los siete libros de Harry Potter y de algunos datos ofrecidos en Pottermore, así que Nagini era una serpiente normal y corriente hasta que se encontró con Voldemort y se convirtió en su Horrocrux. Cualquier otra interpretación no me interesa. Estuve investigando serpientes que Voldemort podría haberse encontrado en Albania (donde se supone que conoció a Nagini) y que tuvieran un veneno anticoagulante como el que tiene Nagini: la especie _Vipera ammodytes_ es la que mejor encaja. Es demasiado pequeña, eso sí, pero es fácil imaginar a Voldemort haciéndole un encantamiento aumentador porque es un señor muy narcisista que quiere una serpiente muy grande y terrorífica. Así que en esta historia Nagini es una _Vipera ammodytes_ agrandada mágicamente.
> 
> Me he roto bastante la cabeza intentando descifrar cómo funcionarían Horrocruxes creados a partir de seres vivos (dada la poquísima información de la que disponemos), y he acabado decidiendo que funciona en una especie de simbiosis. Es decir, Nagini y Harry siguen siendo ellos mismos, siguen siendo mortales y teniendo sus propias ideas, pero la parte de Voldemort que vive dentro de ellos les ofrece ciertos poderes (más inteligencia y una vida algo más larga en el caso de Nagini, la capacidad de hablar pársel en el caso de Harry) además de una conexión directa con Voldemort. Y si Nagini o Harry mueren (ya sea en un accidente o de muerte natural porque envejecen), también lo hace el alma de Voldemort que ellos guardan. Por lo tanto, realmente Voldemort no es inmortal ahora mismo, pues sus dos únicos Horrocruxes son seres vivos y, en consecuencia, mortales. Voldemort vivirá tanto como Nagini y Harry vivan, y por eso tiene prisa en encontrar una solución (y por eso mantener a Harry bajo el Filtro de Muertos en Vida era una gran opción en una primera instancia, porque eso impide envejecer y Harry no moriría mientras permaneciera dormido).  
> Dicho esto, Harry es muy diferente a Nagini porque él tiene un alma humana, y Nagini no (esto no quiere decir que los animales no tengan alma pero es muy diferente a la humana por temas de complejidad. De hecho, los primates tendrían un alma más cercana en complejidad a la humana, mientras que los reptiles como Nagini no tanto). Por tanto, la simbiosis de Nagini con el alma de Voldemort es más simple, mientras que la de Harry es un completo caos que ya exploraremos.
> 
> Durante la segunda guerra mágica, Voldemort logró llegar al poder y crear su propio gobierno. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo y el mundo mágico entraba en absoluto caos por el terrible liderazgo de Voldemort, sus mortífagos se daban cada vez más cuenta de que su señor estaba mal de la olla, y hubo muchas traiciones que contribuyeron a su caída. «El fascismo está bien pero me gustaría no recibir cuatro maldiciones _Cruciatus_ a diario», fueron las terribles declaraciones de Antonin Dolohov antes de que Voldemort lo asesinara.
> 
> Los comentarios y kudos me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Felices fiestas!


	13. No hay magia para los malditos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «En Hogwarts siempre se prestará ayuda a quien la pida. Siempre me he jactado de mi habilidad para jugar con las frases. Las palabras son, en mi no tan humilde opinión, nuestra más inagotable fuente de magia, capaces de infringir daño y de remediarlo. En este caso enmendaría mi frase inicial por esta otra: En Hogwarts siempre se prestará ayuda a quien la merezca». Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE: Esta historia está siendo todavía más grande de lo que suponía que sería, así que he decidido dividirla en dos partes. Por lo tanto, The Boy Who Slept será la primera parte de una serie que he llamado "I have seen your heart, and it is mine", y contará con dieciséis capítulos más prólogo y epílogo. Es decir, sin contar este nuevo capítulo, quedan solo cuatro capítulos más y el epílogo (que ya tengo casi enteramente escritos, así que no tardaré mucho en subirlos). Ahí terminará The Boy Who Slept y empezará la segunda parte, que subiré en un archivo de AO3 diferente. Si queréis estar atentas a las actualizaciones, solo tenéis que suscribiros a la serie en la que iré recopilando estas dos historias. Sin más, ¡disfrutad el capítulo!

**XII**

**No hay magia para los malditos**

_«Everybody’s naked in the woods and everybody’s trying to be good. You say you have nothing left to lose, but I know that’s just the story that you use._

_What you’ve got you’ve got to give it to your mother; what you’ve got you’ve got to give it to your father; what you’ve got you’ve got to give to your sister; what you’ve got you’ve got to give now hand it over_ _»._

The Star Song, Amanda Palmer & Jason Webley

Maggie descubrió que era defectuosa el día que cumplió once años.

Era el día especial de todos los niños mágicos, y Maggie esperó impaciente su carta de Hogwarts, pegada a la ventana para poder localizar de inmediato a la lechuza que le traería las noticias. Era un iluminado día de primavera, el cielo estaba despejado, y la casa olía a pastel de chocolate y familia. Maggie apenas podía mantenerse quieta en el sitio de la impaciencia, botando para calmar la energía nerviosa que le recorría las venas.

Su madre le recordó con cariño que la carta llegaría aunque ella no estuviera mirando, y que podía dedicarse a otras cosas además de contemplar compulsivamente el horizonte. Maggie no le hizo caso. No quería perderse ni un segundo de la carta que iba a cambiarle la vida: la carta que la llevaría por fin a una escuela donde podría hacer amigos y conectar con gente como ella.

(Lo cierto es que Maggie nunca había logrado establecer una buena relación con sus compañeros de la escuela muggle _._ La veían rara, diferente, y preferían burlarse de ella a entablar amistad. Pero Maggie estaba segura de que eso cambiaría en Hogwarts, pues habría otros niños mágicos como ella).

Hogwarts sería su espacio seguro, su refugio. Como lo era para todos los magos. Ahí sería feliz, igual que lo había su madre, que también era extraña y diferente.

(Maggie no podía esperar a tener amigos).

Así que Maggie aguardó junto a la ventana durante todo su cumpleaños, esperando una carta que nunca llegó.

Maggie recordaba su confusión y la extraña resignación de su madre, como si ya hubiera sospechado que algo así podía pasar. Recordaba los viajes a San Mungo y la confirmación de las sanadoras de que era una niña sin magia. Una squib. Un fracaso.

Recordaba haber llorado durante días.

Ahora, cuatro años después, Hogwarts se abría ante ella en todo su esplendor. Las altas almenas se fundían con la oscura noche, más imponentes que amenazantes; los arcos de las ventanas estaban iluminados desde dentro con calidez; y las numerosas chimeneas dejaban escapar un humo que rodeaba el castillo para darle un aire de secretismo y misterio.

Era un castillo impresionante, pero extraño y lejano. Poco familiar, y casi intimidante. Después de todo, Maggie sabía perfectamente que no pertenecía ahí.

(En sus sueños, Hogwarts siempre se había sentido como un hogar).

Tío Ron la instó a no detenerse, empujándola hacia delante con el brazo que le había pasado sobre los hombros. No la había soltado desde que llegó el comunicado por parte de Ernie de que los elfos domésticos habían tomado el Parlamento y acabado con el Wizengamot, y desde que su madre fue a rescatar a Harry en medio de toda la confusión. Al principio, Maggie había pensado que se trataba de un intento de reconfortarla y protegerla, pero cada vez se agudizaba más la sensación de que el que necesitaba ser reconfortado era tío Ron. Estaba increíblemente pálido, tembloroso, y no dejaba de murmurar por lo bajo «otra guerra no, por favor». No parecía ser consciente de estar diciéndolo en voz alta.

Así que, más por él que por ella, le dejó abrazarla y arrastrarla con él, tratando de aportar todo el confort que pudiese. Ya la había cagado lo suficiente, después de todo.

(Se había arrancado su collar gemelo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y lo había lanzado a las llamas de la chimenea con una rabia e impotencia que nunca antes había sentido. Su madre había tenido que sacarlo de ahí antes de que ardiera, para estudiarlo por si podía darle alguna pista sobre el paradero de Harry.

Maggie no había vuelto a ver el collar tras eso).

Caminaban por el puente que conectaba Hogsmeade con las entradas del castillo a toda prisa. Tía Ginny y Luna iban delante, asegurando el camino. La primera había enviado un _patronus_ a la directora comunicando la situación para que les abrieran las puertas al llegar, pero iban todos tensos y desconfiados, inseguros en todos sus pasos. La abuela caminaba entre Fred y George, y Percy y Oliver cerraban la comitiva, tensos y con las varitas enarboladas.

Maggie sentía el corazón latiéndole en las sienes por el miedo y la incertidumbre. El cielo se había oscurecido de repente con nubes de tormenta que prometían mal tiempo. Un mal tiempo que había aparecido sin más, de la nada, como traído por el mero pensamiento de que su mundo se estaba deshaciendo a pedazos. Eran nubes invocadas por la certeza de que esa noche se había torcido invariablemente, trayendo nada más que desgracias. El aire se sentía cada vez más frío, y Maggie se frotó las manos para calentárselas. Había olvidado los guantes.

El miedo era terrible, pero la culpabilidad era el sentimiento que más destacaba en su pecho y amenazaba con tragársela para siempre; como un agujero negro que le surgía desde el estómago y se abría hasta comerse cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

«Si no fuera tan estúpida, mamá y Harry estarían aquí con nosotros».

Se había esforzado, una y otra vez, para ser suficiente. Para superar los obstáculos que suponía su cuerpo sin magia. Había luchado por ser más, y más, y más. A pesar de saber que, por más que luchara, la magia nunca sería parte de ella.

Y ahora su discapacidad, esa que había tratado tanto de contrarrestar, se había vuelto en contra de todos.

Si fuera maga, si supiera hacer magia, podría haber percibido que ese colgante era algo extraño. Si hubiera nacido _bien,_ no habría dado problemas a nadie.

Maggie se tragó las lágrimas que llevaban amenazando con derramarse por su rostro toda la noche. No era su momento de ser el centro de atención, después de todo. Debía hacerse pequeña y silenciosa para que los adultos se ocuparan de los asuntos importantes y se pudiesen solucionar sus errores.

Ella no importaba.

La pequeña comitiva que formaba su escasa familia se detuvo por fin ante los portones de Hogwarts. Maggie podía sentir la pesada respiración de tío Ron sobre su cabeza, y la impaciencia y el miedo de todos los presentes.

Si ella no la hubiera cagado en proporciones inmensas, su madre estaría con ella y todos respirarían más tranquilos. La presencia de Hermione Granger siempre proporcionaba calma y un plan al que aferrarse; pero su madre los había mandado a buscar la protección de Hogwarts mientras ella lidiaba con Voldemort.

(Maggie se negaba a plantearse la posibilidad de no volver a verla. Era un pensamiento con el que no podía lidiar en esas circunstancias).

Como familia de la antigua ministra de magia, su madre había temido que los elfos fueran a buscarlos. Hogwarts era de los pocos lugares en el mundo mágico con barreras lo suficientemente poderosas para detener la entrada de los elfos, así que ese era el lugar seguro. El refugio que siempre había sido vetado para Maggie.

Curioso que fuera a pisarlo por primera vez en el peor día de su vida.

Las puertas de Hogwarts eran enormes y pesadas, de hierro oscuro y oxidado. Parecían pesar una tonelada, y estaban adornadas con dos figuras de dragones que se besaban en la cerradura. Tras unos segundos de expectante silencio, en el que Maggie solo escuchó el suave sollozo de la abuela Molly, las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Y entonces descendió el infierno.

No tuvieron oportunidad. Tía Ginny fue la más rápida y trató de lanzar un hechizo de protección cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera pestañear, Maggie había sido lanzada lejos de los brazos de tío Ron, y todo su mundo se convirtió en una cacofonía de gritos y de hechizos brillantes pasando por encima de su cabeza.

Maggie creyó escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre, pero unas manos pequeñas y huesudas se aferraron a sus hombros y la lanzaron contra el suelo, impidiéndole moverse.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó cómo una figura plateada y brillante aparecía a su lado y luego corría hacia el horizonte.

—¡Han enviado un _patrunus_! —Gritó alguien. La figura sobre ella seguía sosteniéndola boca abajo en el suelo y Maggie era incapaz de moverse, pero le alegró saber que alguien había podido enviar un aviso a su madre.

Hubo unos pocos ajetreos más, pero luego llegó la calma. Maggie trataba de removerse, pero debían de estar usando magia para mantenerla retenida contra el suelo, y apenas podía girar la cabeza para contemplar a su familia sufriendo en una situación similar a la suya. Todos habían perdido las varitas y estaban siendo retenidos por diferentes elfos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a uno de dichos elfos pasearse entre ellos y detenerse frente a tío Ron:

—¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?

Tío Ron, arrodillado en el suelo, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para escupirle en la cara. El elfo se limpió el escupitajo y le respondió con una bofetada. Tío Ron gruñó, pero no dio más muestras de dolor.

El elfo suspiró.

—Podemos sacaros las respuestas por las buenas o por las malas —amenazó. Llevaba un gorro navideño de un brillante color rojo y un pequeño abrigo de lentejuelas verdes que no encajaban en absoluto con la situación.

Alguien carraspeó, y solo con eso Maggie ya supo que tío Percy estaba a punto de decir una tontería.

—Si me permiten intervenir —dijo, efectivamente, Percy—, no tendríamos ningún problema en deciros su paradero, pero lo cierto es que Hermione Granger se encuentra inaccesible en estos momentos.

—Percy —siseó Ginny en advertencia. Maggie no podía verla desde su posición, pero sí podía distinguir las cabezas de Fred y George. El primero parecía haber perdido la conciencia y el segundo trataba de arrastrarse hasta él infructuosamente, retenido con la misma magia que impedía el movimiento de los demás.

—Hermione ha ido a enfrentarse a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, creemos que ha regresado esta noche —confesó Percy atropelladamente—. No es momento de enfrentarnos entre nosotros, sino de enfrentarnos a nuestro enemigo común. Os equivocáis de objetivo; nosotros no somos el enemigo-

—Basta —interrumpió el elfo que parecía estar al mando—. No tengo ningún interés en escuchar vuestros absurdos argumentos que prometen que no sois nuestros enemigos, cuando vuestras acciones siempre han demostrado lo contrario.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad —dijo Percy—. ¡El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto! ¡Harry Potter está vivo! ¡Debemos prepararnos para luchar de nuevo!

Hubo una luz, y Percy gritó de dolor.

—Un poco conveniente eso, ¿no te parece? —Intervino la voz de una elfina que también estaba lejos del reducido campo de visión de Maggie—. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, desaparecido durante años, regresa justo esta noche para obligarnos a aliarnos con vosotros de nuevo.

—No estoy mintiendo —tosió Percy con la voz débil. Maggie no podía verlo, pero parecía estar en profundo dolor—. Díselo, Ginny.

Ginny permaneció en absoluto silencio.

El elfo a cargo volvió a mirarlos uno a uno.

—Estudiaremos la posibilidad de que Voldemort haya regresado, por si acaso —dijo, con calma. Cortó las protestas de sus compañeros alzando una pequeña mano—. Nunca se es demasiado precavido. Pondremos una orden de búsqueda y captura para Hermione Granger y encerraremos a sus compañeros mientras tanto.

—¿Por qué? —Interrumpió Oliver con voz potente, aunque había estado callado hasta ahora—. ¿Con qué derecho nos encerráis? No somos parte del Gobierno, no hemos hecho nada.

—Sois parte de la Resistencia que se alió con nosotros durante la guerra e hizo promesas que llevamos esperando casi quince años a que se vean cumplidas —contestó el elfo con frialdad—. Tenéis muchos crímenes por los que responder, y seréis juzgados merecidamente.

—Nuestra madre no ha hecho nada —dijo tío George de repente, tenía la cara llena de tierra de haber sido lanzado contra el fango, pero los ojos fieros—. Dejadla ir.

—Molly Weasley también fue parte de la Resistencia —le recordó el elfo impertérrito.

—¿Y Maggie? —La voz de tío Ron sonaba ronca y pequeña, pero firme—. Es solo una niña, ni siquiera es maga ni participó en la guerra. No tenéis nada con lo que acusarla.

El elfo la contempló especulativamente. Tenía los ojos pequeños para alguien de su especie, pero orejas grandes y amplias. Maggie había sido educada para respetarlo y entender su lucha, pero en esos momentos lo odió con toda su alma.

—No se le hará ningún daño ni será juzgada por crímenes que no le pertenecen —declaró el elfo al fin—. Pero vendrá con nosotros.

Y así, los magos perdieron el último refugio seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De la misma forma que Harry es el reflejo de Tom Riddle (sangre mestiza, criados por muggles que los maltrataban por ser diferentes, consideran Hogwarts su verdadero hogar), Maggie es el reflejo de Harry. Tenía un año cuando Lord Voldemort fue derrotado, y quedó huérfana por su culpa. Y Voldemort regresó cuando ella tenía catorce años, igual que pasó con Harry. Es un reflejo distorsionado, sin embargo, pues donde Tom y Harry eran niños mágicos criados por muggles, Maggie es una niña sin magia criada por magos. Así, mientras Hogwarts fue un refugio para Harry y Tom, nunca pudo serlo para Maggie.
> 
> El tema del colgante es, de hecho, culpa de Hermione, que revisó todos los regalos que le iban a entregar a Harry en busca de alguna trampa excepto el de Maggie (que pensó que sería algo no-mágico porque es una squib). Aunque Maggie hubiera sido maga, es solo una chica de catorce años y no podría haber detectado un encantamiento de Lord Voldemort. Tampoco hay que ser demasiado duros con Hermione en este aspecto, la mujer había estado trabajando sin parar en su campaña electoral y tratando de proteger a Harry.
> 
> Ernie MacMillan era un miembro de la Resistencia que trabajaba como documentalista en el Ministerio y que (por suerte o por desgracia) estaba en su despacho la noche del golpe de Estado (es un señor que solo vive para el trabajo). Informó a Hermione de lo sucedido de inmediato, ya que sigue considerándola su jefa y la única líder sensata para el mundo mágico. El resto de magos y brujas tampoco tardaron demasiado en enterarse. Las noticias vuelan.
> 
> Hogwarts al final no les ayudó, a pesar de que pidieron ayuda. Quizá no lo merecían.
> 
> Este capítulo es corto, pero el siguiente tiene alrededor de 8.000 palabras y probablemente lo suba mañana, así que preparaos. ¡Estamos en la recta final de esta primera parte!  
> Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, significa un montón para mí. Como siempre, animaos a dejarme un comentario si os ha gustado <3


	14. Vida y mentiras de Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry debe lidiar con sueños extraños, Draco Malfoy, y un montón de información desagradable sobre su mejor amiga. Le gustaría un descanso, pero el universo se niega a concedérselo.

**XIII**

**Vida y mentiras de Hermione Granger**

_«You’re just a lion with things to prove so just keep lyin' to me_ _»._

The Lion, Oh Child

Esta vez, Privet Drive estaba iluminado por la luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas de la casa de sus tíos.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y la chimenea encendida, a juzgar por el humo que ascendía hacia el cielo y se perdía entre las nubes. El resto de la calle seguía tan silenciosa y vacía como la última vez; oscurecida y eterna como una pesadilla.

Harry se dirigió hacia la casa con pasos suaves. No era una casa que le trajera buenos recuerdos, pero tampoco lo hacía el resto de la calle (que se mantenía estática, silenciosa, expectante). Cruzó la verja que daba al jardín delantero y se detuvo un momento a observar las gardenias que su tía cuidaba con tanto ahínco: las regaba y les hablaba con cariño casi todos los días, animándolas a crecer más fuertes y hermosas que las de los vecinos. A cambio, las gardenias eran grandes y de color vivo, agradecidas por el buen trato.

_«Eres una niña, y debes comportarte como tal. Deja de arrastrarte por la tierra, ¿qué pensarán los vecinos?»_

La puerta de entrada se abrió sin un chirrido. Era lógico; tía Petunia aceitaba las bisagras asiduamente, asegurándose de que el único desperfecto existente en su perfecto hogar fuera el propio Harry. El interior de la casa estaba tan pulcro y ordenado como lo recordaba, el pasillo estrecho pero de techos altos dando paso a un salón perfectamente amueblado.

Allí, sentado en el sillón verde de amplias orejeras que tanto gustaba a tío Vernon y en el que Harry jamás se había sentado, estaba Tom Ryddle.

Seguía siendo apuesto de una manera que quitaba el aliento. Su perfil, pálido y aristocrático como el de un príncipe melancólico, estaba enmarcado por un cabello oscuro ligeramente rizado en las puntas. Era nuevamente la versión de veinte años del mago oscuro, la versión que todavía conservaba la belleza inmaculada de su padre. Tenía un libro sobre el regazo, que parecía hojear con desidia, y la luz que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea creaba extrañas sombras en sus hermosas facciones.

— _El retrato de Dorian Gray_ —dijo Tom Ryddle sin levantar la vista del libro. Tenía una profunda voz de barítono, muy diferente a la voz aguda y susurrante de Lord Voldemort—. He de admitir que me sorprende que estos muggles ignorantes posean una novela así en su escasa biblioteca.

Harry, que hasta ese momento había estado parado justo a la entrada del salón, se atrevió a dar unos pasos hacia su interior, acercándose a su interlocutor.

—Fue un regalo de uno de los compañeros de trabajo de mi tío —Harry recordaba cómo tío Vernon había despotricado con rabia sobre dicho compañero y sus regalos basura, pero tía Petunia se había negado a tirar el libro. «Son buenos para decorar», afirmaba siempre—. Dudo que ninguno se lo llegara a leer.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó Ryddle levantando por fin la vista del libro y clavando en él sus ojos oscuros como un pozo sin fondo—. ¿Te lo leíste?

Harry se encogió ligeramente de hombros; le gustaban los libros, pero nunca había sido un lector demasiado implicado y los clásicos le aburrían.

—Lo cierto es que no —hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio en los que Ryddle continuó observándolo de una manera difícil de interpretar, pero que le ponía la piel de gallina. Harry intentó desviar la conversación de sí mismo—: ¿Es interesante?

Afortunadamente, Ryddle volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la novela en su regazo, adquiriendo un aspecto pensativo.

—La historia sigue la vida de Dorian Gray —empezó a narrar Ryddle con calma, su voz apenas un susurro que se elevaba sobre el crepitar del fuego—, un joven que considera que lo único que merece la pena en el mundo es la belleza y la satisfacción de los sentidos. En su intento de alcanzar una vida hedonista y solo centrada en sí mismo, desea no envejecer nunca y permanecer para siempre con el aspecto que tenía en el retrato que le pintó uno de sus amigos. Su deseo se cumple; pero mientras él permanece hermoso e inmutable, el cuadro envejece por él y va reflejando el peso de los pecados que va cometiendo por el camino. Ya sean actos de lujuria y egoísmo, o incluso asesinato.

Ryddle se sumió en silencio taciturno, contemplando las llamas con fascinación. Harry lo observó a él: las elegantes manos que acariciaban de forma ausente el tomo del libro, el pequeño rizo que le rozaba la frente cuando inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante como estaba haciendo en esos momentos, la mandíbula cuadrada enmarcando los pómulos altos. Parecía una pintura que podría adornar cualquier museo; el cuadro de un ángel triste y solitario.

—No parece una historia muy feliz —comentó Harry, tratando de salir de su embeleso.

Ryddle despertó también de su ensoñamiento, curvando sus finos labios en una sonrisa sin humor y volviendo a dirigir su atención hacia Harry. Sus ojos eran fríos y crueles, más propios de un monstruo hambriento que de un ángel meditabundo.

—No lo es —respondió, casi divertido—. Es una tragedia. Un burdo de intento de advertirnos de las nefastas consecuencias de resistirse a la inevitable mortalidad y a la ridícula moral judeocristiana. Tampoco se le puede pedir mucho más; es una historia hija de su tiempo, después de todo.

Cerró el libro de golpe y lo lanzó al suelo con pereza, olvidado todo interés que hubiera podido albergar sobre él. Sus hombros seguían tensos, sin embargo, casi como si estuviera a la defensiva.

Vaya.

—Será una historia hija de su tiempo —empezó Harry, tanteando el terreno con un sentimiento muy similar a la malicia—, pero toca temas cercanos, ¿no es así? Resistirse a la inevitable mortalidad y desdeñar la moral como algo inútil deben de resultarte cuestiones familiares, Ryddle.

Harry se preguntó si Ryddle trataría de atacarlo como habría hecho Voldemort en su lugar, pero este se limitó a estudiarlo durante unos instantes antes de sonreír como un tiburón.

—Puede ser —admitió. Sonreír no le hacía más apuesto, al contrario: convertía sus facciones en una mueca cruel y despiadada—. Pero olvidas lo más importante de todo, Harry; al contrario que el protagonista de esa ridícula historia, _yo_ no soy muggle. _Yo_ tengo el poder de controlar mi propio destino.

—¿Y estas seguro de que eso es una ventaja? No parece irte demasiado bien —replicó Harry sin poder contenerse.

Ryddle bufó de manera poco elegante, en un gesto tan humano y vulgar que sobresaltó a Harry.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —Preguntó, amenazador—. Mejor no respondas, es evidente que hoy no tienes la mente muy lúcida. Ni siquiera has tratado de bombardearme a preguntas sobre dónde estás o por qué estoy yo _aquí_.

Harry pestañeó, extrañado. _¿Aquí?_ Se giró para contemplar sus alrededores, repentinamente preocupado de haberse confundido y estar charlando con la versión joven de su archienemigo en un lugar completamente diferente. Pero seguía en el salón de su casa en Privet Drive, iluminado por la chimenea y por la pequeña lámpara de la esquina.

—Estoy en Privet Drive —dijo, un poco a la defensiva.

Ryddle emitió un suspiro largo y torturado, reclinándose sobre el sillón.

—Y yo que pensaba que ya habíamos pasado por esto —murmuró para sí mismo—. Estás en el limbo, ¿recuerdas? «Un espacio donde va todo aquello que no puede morir, pero que no está vivo del todo. Donde sueñan los malditos y deambulan los sin nombre. Donde se detienen los que van a pasar y visitan los que todavía no han pasado». Debes de haberte desmayado y has acabado aquí de nuevo.

Las palabras de Ryddle parecieron detener todo a su alrededor durante un instante, y Harry tomó conciencia de sí mismo por primera vez. Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire, sintiendo el calor de la habitación y el pelo largo rozándole el cuello y la espalda. Estaba vestido, afortunadamente, aunque no recordaba si lo había estado todo el rato o solo desde que había deseado estarlo cuando volvió a ser consciente de su propia existencia.

Por el bien de su sanidad mental, decidió pensar lo primero.

—El Filtro de Muertos en Vida —murmuró, recordando las palabras de Dumbledore y la conversación con el antiguo director. La recordaba de manera difusa, como se recuerdan los sueños. Todo parecía más enfocado y, al mismo tiempo, más nubloso que hacía unos instantes, cuando andaba por el limbo como si viviera en una ilusión.

—Dormir tantos años te ha dejado un poco tocado, pero eso también tiene sus ventajas —comentó Ryddle, apoyando la barbilla en una mano y dedicándole una sonrisa torcida—. Así podemos hablar.

Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al ser el receptor de esa sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Dumbledore? —Preguntó apremiante, tratando de ignorar el rubor—. ¿Dónde está Vold-?

—Te dije que no mencionaras su nombre —lo interrumpió Ryddle con calma, pero serio de nuevo—. Dumbledore nunca debería haber estado aquí en un primer lugar. Este es _tu_ limbo, y él es un intruso al que echamos merecidamente. En cuanto al _Otro_ —Ryddle destacó la palabra con profundo desdén—, el Diario se está encargando de mantenerlo a raya para que no vuelva a meterse contigo.

—El Diario —repitió Harry, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

—No te tiene mucho cariño, por todo eso de que lo mataste con el colmillo de basilisco, pero entiende la necesidad de tu existencia y está dispuesto a defenderte aunque sea a regañadientes. Es el más poderoso de nosotros, así que gracias a su protección nadie interrumpirá nuestra charla.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, tratando de hilar las palabras de Ryddle en algo que tuviera sentido.

—Dices «el Diario» como si… ¿Te estás refiriendo al Horrocrux?

Ryddle lo miró como si fuera incapaz de comprender cómo podía existir alguien tan estúpido.

—También hemos pasado por esto, Harry —dijo con impaciencia—. Somos los Horrocruxes que has matado, ¿recuerdas?

Harry sentía que cada respuesta que obtenía solo ocasionaba cincuenta nuevas preguntas, pero trató de seguir el hilo de información que le estaba siendo ofrecido.

—Entonces, tú eres un Horrocrux y _eso_ que estaba persiguiéndome la última vez que estuve aquí también lo es.

Ryddle se estiró como un gato perezoso.

—Evidentemente.

—¿Cuál eres tú?

Ryddle le dedicó una mirada evaluadora antes de responder.

—El Guardapelo de Slytherin.

Tenía sentido. Voldemort había creado el guardapelo y la copa cuando rondaba los veinte años, y su interlocutor aparentaba perfectamente esa edad.

—¿Y el otro que me persigue? ¿Cuál es? ¿Por qué me persigue? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Es la Diadema —contestó Ryddle casi con aburrimiento—. Está obsesionado con matarte porque cree que eres un error que no debería existir.

—¿Y tú no lo crees? —Preguntó Harry con cautela.

Ryddle chasqueó la lengua con molestia, levantándose del sillón repentinamente y avanzando unos pasos hacia él. Harry se esforzó en no retroceder. Ryddle se detuvo a apenas medio metro de su cuerpo, alzándose sobre él con los ojos más rojos que negros. Debía sacarle al menos una cabeza, aunque no era tan alto como Voldemort.

—No me compares con esa _ínfima parte de alma_ —las palabras le salieron masticadas y furiosas, casi atropelladas—. Yo fui creado _antes_. Todavía mantengo un ápice de sentido común y, aunque no me gustes en lo absoluto, entiendo que eres necesario para nuestra supervivencia.

En lugar de sentirse amenazado, Harry estaba casi excitado ante la cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Por qué soy necesario para vuestra supervivencia? Quiero decir, sé que soy un Horrocrux —las palabras le quemaron la garganta—, pero se supone que vosotros estáis ya muertos.

La ira de Ryddle se apagó tan rápido como había llegado, y volvió a alejarse de él mascullando algo incomprensible por lo bajo. Se dirigió a la pequeña estantería de la habitación, tan limpia y pulcra como el resto del lugar. Apenas contaba con unos cuantos libros y fotografías (ninguna en la que apareciera Harry), pero Ryddle las estudió como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en años.

Al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta, Harry decidió presionar más.

—¿Por qué seguís existiendo entonces, aunque sea dentro de mi mente? Se supone que os _matamos_ , se supone que acabamos con vosotros. ¿Por qué estáis en este limbo o lo que quiera que sea?

Ryddle suspiró de nuevo, masajeándose las sienes como si estuviera sufriendo una migraña.

—No entiendes lo que es limbo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó casi al aire, y continuó sin esperar respuesta—: Un limbo es una conexión, un puente que une dos dimensiones. Es tan solo un pasaje temporal que la mayoría de la gente no llega a pisar nunca.

—Ya, ya —interrumpió Harry, impaciente y molesto por ser tratado como si fuera estúpido—. Es un espacio entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos.

Ryddle dejó de estudiar los libros y volvió a mirarlo con algo cercano a la exasperación.

—La manera en la que tu mente simplifica conceptos abstractos y complicados hasta reducirlos a una expresión que difiere por completo de la verdad no deja de impresionarme.

—Gracias —respondió Harry con petulancia.

Durante un par de segundos, Ryddle pareció debatirse entre lanzarse a estrangularlo o seguir con su explicación, pero debió decidirse por lo segundo porque lo ignoró para continuar hablando:

—El limbo es un puente entre dos dimensiones; una física y otra espiritual. Tú estás aquí porque el Filtro de Muertos en Vida te creó una conexión con la esfera espiritual. Una conexión que, en circunstancias normales, no deberías ser capaz de alcanzar hasta la muerte.

Por muchas explicaciones que le dieran, a Harry le seguía pareciendo que eso era un espacio entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos.

—Vale, entiendo por qué estoy yo aquí. Pero, ¿y vosotros?

Ryddle vaciló un instante, sus ojos dejando a Harry y posándose en el fuego de la chimenea durante un momento. Al final, casi con resignación, volvió a mirarlo para responderle.

—En circunstancias normales, nos hubiéramos desvanecido cuando destruisteis nuestra “residencia” física —la voz de Ryddle tomó un cariz frío y cortante—, pero tú lo cambiaste todo, Harry, porque ahora eres parte de nosotros y estamos irremediablemente ligados a ti.

»Cada alma tiene su propio limbo que lo conecta con el mundo espiritual. Un alma fragmentaba, sin embargo, no posee ese privilegio. La conexión con el mundo espiritual desaparece con la creación de un Horrocrux, porque solo las almas completas e intactas pueden acceder a algo _más allá_ del mundo terrenal.

—Pero vosotros estáis aquí.

—Estamos aquí en _tu_ limbo, Harry. Porque _tú_ tienes un alma completa y tienes conexión con el mundo espiritual, y nosotros somos parte de ti.

No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. ¿Significaba, acaso, que los Horrocruxes se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir aferrándose a su alma? Eso eran muy malas noticias y Harry quiso seguir preguntando, pero el mundo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. La mesita en la que tía Petunia colocaba un jarrón con flores del jardín empezó a temblar hasta que el jarrón cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Harry se tambaleó.

—¿Lo entiendes? —dijo Ryddle, indiferente ante el aparente terremoto que estaba teniendo lugar. Un par de libros cayeron de la estantería—. Por eso es tan importante que sobrevivas y, sobre todo, que tu alma se mantenga intacta —en un par de largos pasos había vuelto a acortar la distancia entre ellos y estaba hablándole sobre los labios, tan cerca que casi se rozaban. A Harry cada vez le costaba más concentrarse en la conversación; el mundo volviéndose difuso y borroso a su alrededor, como si se hubiera quitado las gafas—. Recuerda esto, aunque olvides lo demás. _Él_ no sabe esto, no es consciente de hasta qué punto el experimento falló, no sabe que hay algo _al otro lado del velo_ así que intentará aferrarse a los resquicios que vea para seguir adelante. Debes impedírselo. Si _Él_ intenta cualquier cosa sobre tu alma, cuéntale esto. Impídeselo. Esta es la única salvación que nos queda. No debes morir, Harry, pero sobre todo, _Él_ no debe tocar tu alma.

»Eres la única salvación que le queda a Lord Voldemort.

»Recuérdalo.

* * *

Harry despertó con un dolor punzante en la parte trasera de la cabeza y la boca pastosa, como llena de algodón.

—¡Potter! ¡Eh, Potter! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sigues vivo? Haz el favor de no morirte justo delante de mis narices o Granger me asesinará de verdad. Francamente, de todos los sitios donde podía haberte dado un ataque tenía que ser justo a mi lado…

Las brumas del sueño se disiparon de la mente de Harry, esquivas como una sirena demasiado tímida. Trató de aferrarse a los recuerdos fracturados que le quedaban, a la imagen de un joven apuesto y cruel murmurando desesperado contra sus labios.

_«Eres la única salvación que le queda a Lord Voldemort»._

—Potter, te he visto moverte. Deja de hacerte el muerto de una vez y reacciona, que bastante mal estamos ya para encima aguantar tus ataques extraños.

No era fácil aferrarse al sueño con las quejas de Malfoy taladrándole el tímpano, así que Harry lo dejó ir con un suspiro de fastidio y abrió los ojos con cuidado. Estaba tirado en el suelo de madera, con la comida que había estado cargando en una bandeja desparramada a su alrededor. Debía de haberse golpeado la cabeza al caer, porque le dolía la parte trasera del cráneo. Comprobó que no sangraba al llevarse una mano al lugar, y se incorporó con cuidado hasta sentarse en el sitio.

Malfoy lo miraba desde su cama en la esquina, incapaz de moverse debido a las cadenas mágicas que lo encadenaban a la pared y solo le permitían suficiente movimiento como para acercarse a la escupidera que le habían colocado al lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Murmuró con voz pastosa, frotándose los ojos tras las gafas, que solo se habían quedado ligeramente torcidas con la caída. Por Merlín, la cabeza le retumbaba como un tambor.

Malfoy bufó. Llevaba un par de días encerrado en esa habitación, y eso empezaba a notarse: su pelo rubio estaba grasiento y se pegaba a su frente, y tenía los ojos hundidos por las ojeras y enrojecidos (de llorar, probablemente). Parecía haber envejecido diez años en ese periodo, y las ligeras arrugas que antes le concedían un aire distinguido ahora le hacían parecer anciano y cansado.

—Y yo qué coño sé. Estabas trayéndome esa bazofia que llamáis comida cuando te ha dado una especie de ataque y te has caído redondo al suelo, por un momento pensé que te habías muerto, pero entonces empezaste a roncar. —Malfoy lo miró con los ojos repentinamente lúcidos—. Casi temí que hubieras vuelto a caer víctima del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, por algún motivo.

Harry emitió un sonido neutral con la garganta, tratando de aclarar la mente lo suficiente para levantarse y recoger el estropicio que había creado. Llevaba días sin poder dormir, desde el regreso de Voldemort y el golpe de Estado de los elfos, así que no era tan extraño que su cuerpo hubiera decidido apagarse de repente.

Los sueños insólitos que tenía y de los que luego solo recordaba fragmentos no eran tan normales, por otro lado, pero tenían demasiados problemas en esos momentos y Harry prefería no pensar mucho en ellos.

_«Eres la única salvación que le queda a Lord Voldemort»._

Con un suspiro, se puso en pie y recogió la comida con un toque de varita. El puré y las habichuelas se colocaron obedientemente en el plato, y el zumo de calabaza volvió a su lugar en la bandeja. Harry se felicitó mentalmente; en esos dos últimos meses desde que despertó había mejorado mucho en el manejo de hechizos básicos.

Colocó la bandeja en el regazo de Malfoy y se dispuso a marcharse. Quizá necesitaba tomarse otra poción que calmara el dolor de cabeza, aunque no les quedaran demasiadas almacenadas.

—Un momento —llamó Malfoy con su molesta voz de niño de cuarenta años malcriado—. ¡No puedes servirme esto! ¡Estuvo varios minutos en el suelo!

Harry suspiró de nuevo y apuntó la comida con la varita.

— _Fregoteo_ —dijo. La comida no se inmutó—. Ahí tienes tu comida, limpia y reluciente.

Malfoy le enseñó los dientes.

—No solo me tenéis en estas condiciones inhumanas —Malfoy sacudió sus manos encadenadas mágicamente para reforzar su discurso— en las que no he podido tomarme un baño _en días,_ sino que encima me ofrecéis basura rebozada por el suelo para comer. Pensaba que éramos los buenos y respetábamos los derechos humanos.

A Harry no se le escapó que Malfoy trataba de incluirse en el grupo de «los buenos», a pesar de que hacía tan solo unos días había estaba conspirando con Voldemort.

—Mira, Malfoy —dijo Harry con impaciencia—, deberías agradecer estar vivo y de una pieza, ¿de acuerdo? No todos contamos con ese privilegio, después de todo —añadió con rencor, recordando su dedo meñique cercenado y reemplazado por uno de plata brillante—. Sabes que ahora no tenemos tiempo para lidiar contigo. Así que aguanta un poco y cállate un rato.

Lo cierto es que el responsable de la comida era él, y no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a preparar nada para Malfoy. Hermione estaba muy ocupada carteándose con gente importante y creando diferentes planes, y Malfoy había sido encerrado y encadenado ya que consideraban, muy sabiamente, que no se podía confiar en él.

—Por lo que dices, imagino que Granger todavía no tiene un plan de acción —dijo Malfoy con recochineo, cogiendo el tenedor y animándose a juguetear con el puré—. Estamos casi a fin de año y todavía sigue aquí encerrada planeando historias absurdas que sabe que no van a funcionar.

—Tenemos la suerte de que las ideas de Hermione, al contrario que las tuyas, _funcionan_ —respondió Harry en firme defensa de su mejor amiga, a pesar de sospechar que verdaderamente estaban en un callejón sin salida.

Malfoy emitió una carcajada hueca, todavía jugueteando con el puré.

—Has estado dormido mucho tiempo, Potter, no sabes ni la mitad de lo que crees saber sobre tu querida Granger.

—Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre mis amigos, Malfoy, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos: apoyarse y confiar unos en otros. Pero entiendo que tú no lo comprendas ya que no tienes ninguno.

Malfoy sonrió, más divertido que molesto ante el ataque. Harry pensó con rabia que, en Hogwarts, esa respuesta habría valido para enzarzarse en una acalorada discusión con el rubio. Pero Malfoy ya no era un adolescente cargante, solo era un señor de cuarenta años que se negaba a comerse su puré de patatas.

—¿Qué sabes sobre lo que pasó durante la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso una vez tú desapareciste de la partida?

La pregunta, expresada con absoluta calma y sin ningún intento de enfurecerlo, pilló a Harry desprevenido. Su curiosidad venció a sus ganas de pelea, y respondió a regañadientes:

—Sé que Voldemort tomó el control durante años y muchos hijos de muggles sufrieron las consecuencias hasta que Hermione y la Resistencia lo vencieron.

—¿Eso es todo?

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, defensivo.

—Sé que el resto de las Naciones Mágicas cerraron fronteras con Reino Unido, así que entramos en autarquía. Y que Voldemort tenía intención de descubrir la magia ante los muggles y tomar el control sobre ellos también, pero las amenazas del resto de gobiernos mágicos del mundo le impidieron llevar ese plan a cabo, así que se limitó a tomar el control de maneras más sutiles. Los muggles sufrieron las consecuencias igualmente. También sé que españoles y franceses acudieron a ayudar en la lucha de la Resistencia, y que muchos mortífagos acabaron traicionando a Voldemort, como tú —añadió con petulancia, disfrutando al ver cómo Malfoy palidecía—. Y sé que Hermione fue la que dio el golpe final contra él.

A pesar del sobresalto que sufría cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Voldemort, Malfoy permaneció extrañamente calmado. A Harry empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta.

—¿Eso te han dicho? ¿Que Granger dio el golpe final?

Harry frunció el ceño, molesto ante su tono.

—Sé que no fue la única implicada, pero…

—¿Qué sabes sobre Willa? —Interrumpió Malfoy con los ojos grises agudos e inteligentes.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es la líder de los elfos, la que ha dado el golpe de Estado.

Malfoy dejó la bandeja de comida sobre la cama y se volvió hacia él para mirarlo con atención. Su túnica estaba arrugada y tenía círculos de sudor en la parte de las axilas, pero su expresión era despierta y atenta.

—No solo eso; Willa es la elfina doméstica que destrozó el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso en la Batalla de Gales.

Harry calló un momento, estudiando el rostro de Malfoy para tratar de descubrir la mentira.

—Esa fue Hermione —respondió, todavía empeñado en su defensa a su amiga.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, sus entradas más pronunciadas que nunca con su pelo sin lavar y echado hacia atrás.

—Granger ayudó a reducir al Señor Tenebroso, pero no tenía suficiente poder para acabar con él. Ninguno lo teníamos. Por eso forjamos una alianza con los elfos domésticos. Willa ya era la líder del Movimiento de Liberación de los Elfos durante el gobierno del Señor Tenebroso, y se unieron a nosotros con la esperanza de derrotarlo. A cambio, prometimos darles derechos y acabar con la esclavitud una vez que se hubiera reestablecido la democracia.

—Pero no lo hicisteis —protestó Harry, sin querer creérselo—. Los elfos siguieron en situación de esclavitud, por eso ahora han dado el golpe de Estado.

Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica.

—No solo eso, sino que su papel en la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso quedó totalmente borrado de la historia. No fue Granger la que dio el golpe final, Potter, fue Willa. Un pequeña elfina doméstica destrozó el cuerpo del mago oscuro más peligroso del mundo —Malfoy rio entre dientes—. Y Granger se aprovechó de ello. ¿Por qué crees que ganó las elecciones tras la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, una y otra vez? Era el lema que siempre se usaba en su campaña electoral: «La heroína que acabó con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado», aunque toda la Resistencia supiéramos que era falso. —Todavía sentado sobre la cama, Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo satisfecho ante el mudo horror de Harry—. Tu estimada _Hermione_ construyó su carrera política pisoteando a esos elfos que tanto juraba defender. Ahora entiendes mejor el porqué los elfos domésticos tienen tanto interés en capturarla, ¿no es así?

Harry tragó saliva.

—No te creo —dijo, con menos firmeza de la que le hubiera gustado.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros con calmada indiferencia, volviendo a su postura relajada.

—Puedes preguntarle directamente; dudo que te mienta a la cara, aunque no quisiera contarte la verdad para no decepcionarte.

«La Hermione que conozco nunca hubiera hecho algo así».

Pero, por desgracia, la Hermione que conocía ya no existía.

Harry se frotó la cicatriz de la frente en un gesto inconsciente que siempre utilizaba cuando intentaba contener las ganas de llorar, pero Malfoy siguió el gesto con ojos calculadores.

—También puedes decirle a Granger mi opinión de todo este asunto —dijo, sin dejar de mirar la cicatriz—, y la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

Harry emitió un sonido ahogado con la garganta que le asustó hasta a él mismo, una mezcla entre grito y gruñido.

Solo quería irse a dormir y que todo acabara de una vez.

—¡No vamos a aliarnos con Voldemort para acabar con los elfos, Malfoy! —Exclamó con ganas de arrancarse uno a uno los pelos de la cabeza. Debía de haber sido una persona terrible en otra vida para merecer esto.

Malfoy hizo una mueca ante la mención de Voldemort, pero no se amilanó.

—Es la única oportunidad que tenemos, y Granger lo sabe. No podemos estar aquí encerrados para siempre, y te recuerdo que son vuestros seres queridos los que están capturados.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Malfoy —espetó Harry con rabia, encaminándose hacia la puerta y abriéndola de un tirón. Ya había tenido suficiente—. Y tampoco hace falta que pretendas ser uno de nosotros cuando todos sabemos que no eres más que una rata traidora.

Harry salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de una patada.

—¡Y cómete el puré de una vez! —Gritó mientras se alejaba.

—¡Cómete tú una polla y relájate un poco, Potter! —Le pareció escuchar que gritaba Malfoy en respuesta, pero decidió ignorarlo antes de volver sobre sus pasos y lanzarle algún maleficio.

Tras el regreso de Voldemort y el golpe de Estado, el plan había sido reunirse en Hogwarts con el resto de la familia. El plan había fracasado estrepitosamente. El _patronus_ de Ginny había aparecido cabalgando en el cementerio, poco después de la marcha de Voldemort, iluminando la oscuridad de la noche.

—No vengáis. Los elfos han tomado Hogwarts y nos han capturado. Van a por ti, Hermione.

Hermione los había llevado a un piso protegido por un encantamiento Fidelio que la Resistencia había utilizado en los años de guerra y que todavía no estaba desmantelado. Allí, habían observado cómo llegaba una mañana llena de noticias lúgubres. Los elfos habían acabado con todos los miembros del Wizengamot en una sola noche, y tomado todos los puestos de poder del mundo mágico. El Ministerio, Azkaban, Hogwarts. Incluso Gringotts, controlado por los duendes, se había aliado con ellos.

Ninguna criatura mágica parecía tener en demasiada estima a los magos, después de todo.

Los periódicos habían empezado a sacar imágenes de Hermione bajo el rótulo de «se busca para ser jugada por crímenes de guerra». Willa, la líder de los elfos, había aparecido para decir unas palabras:

—Los elfos llevamos demasiado siglos agachando la cabeza y aceptando ser esclavizados y torturados por los magos. Hemos dado muchas oportunidades y tratado de buscar muchas soluciones pacíficas, pero los magos solo entendéis el poder, así que eso estamos utilizando. Ha quedado claro que los seres humanos sois incapaces de existir sin oprimir a otras criaturas, así que tomamos el control del Reino Unido mágico a partir de hoy.

Tras su discurso y su toma de poder, había aparecido la lista de magos que necesitaban ser juzgados por sus crímenes contra los elfos. La mayoría de la Resistencia se encontraba en esa lista y, en caso de encontrarlos culpables, la sentencia era la muerte.

Los juicios empezaban en enero, y estaban a veintisiete de diciembre.

Y lo más terrorífico de todo, lo que aterrorizaba a Harry hasta el nivel de impedirle dormir por las noches y dejarle el corazón el corazón en la garganta, era que nadie aparte de ellos parecía saber que Lord Voldemort había regresado.

Había estado curiosamente desaparecido. Los días se habían vueltos más fríos y el cielo más nublado, como en sospecha de que algo peligroso se acercaba, pero Lord Voldemort no había dado ninguna señal. Ni siquiera a través de su conexión con Harry. Voldemort volvía a usar oclumancia contra él, y la cicatriz permanecía inquietantemente silenciosa.

Harry fue hasta la cocina con los nervios a flor de piel, todavía rumiando las palabras de Malfoy. El piso donde se escondían estaba a las afueras de Londres y no era demasiado grande, pero contaba con tres habitaciones, un baño, y un salón-cocina. Harry sacó la comida que había estado calentando en el microondas y la colocó en otra bandeja. Había tardado un poco en habituarse a la mejora tecnológica de los muggles, pero facilitaba muchísimo su tarea como cocinero.

Era curioso que, mientras el mundo mágico permanecía casi estático con el paso de los años, el muggle avanzaba tanto que resultaba casi irreconocible.

Levantó la bandeja y la cargó hasta la habitación de Hermione, donde llamó un par de veces antes de entrar. Su amiga no había salido de ahí en todo el día y, a juzgar por sus murmullos por lo bajo y sus ojos desquiciados, no parecía tener intención de salir por la noche tampoco.

La habitación en la que dormía Hermione era la única con libros; suficientes para llenar tres estrechas estanterías que cubrían las paredes. Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio bajo la pequeña ventana, rodeada de libros abiertos y pergaminos, y con las manos cubiertas de manchas de tinta.

Harry dejó la bandeja de comida sobre la cama, al no ver ningún otro hueco libre, y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Hermione.

—Te he traído la comida.

Ella lo ignoró completamente

—¡No lo entiendo! —Dijo su amiga con aspecto de estar a punto de explotar de ira o de echarse a llorar—. ¿Por qué no me contestan?

Parecía dirigirse a los papeles de su mesa, pero Harry sabía que había estado escribiendo a diferentes contactos que tenía en otros países para pedir ayuda. No le había llegado ninguna respuesta.

—A lo mejor los elfos han interceptado el correo —comentó, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—No —dijo Hermione. Tenía las ojeras tan marcadas que resaltaban sobre su piel oscura, y las arrugas de su frente estaban más pronunciadas que nunca—. Si lo hubieran interceptado sabrían que estamos aquí y habrían venido a detenernos. He usado muchos hechizos protectores, pero un encantamiento Fidelio no puede detener a un elfo. Pocas cosas pueden —sus ojos se iluminaron un momento, como si contemplara una idea antes de desecharla completamente—. Es como si no quisieran responderme, como si no quisieran intervenir, y no entiendo por qué iban a hacer eso a menos que…

Hermione se cortó de golpe, apretando los labios y fulminando los papeles de su escritorio con la mirada.

—¿A menos qué? —Tanteó Harry.

—A menos que haya más poderes de los que pensamos involucrados en la revolución de los elfos —murmuró Hermione, taciturna y oscura—. A menos que Estados Unidos tenga algún interés en deshacerse de Reino Unido como potencia económica. Después de todo, somos la comunidad mágica más poderosa del mundo y mantenemos una política muy individualista; nos negamos a formar parte de las Naciones Mágicas, puede que quieran quitarnos de en medio.

Harry nunca había entendido demasiado de política, y con lo mucho que había cambiado todo tras sus veinticinco años durmiendo, estaba todavía más perdido. No tenía ningún consejo o idea que aportar, y se balanceó sobre la cama mientras miraba cómo su amiga repasaba cartas y cartas, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Al final, no pudo aguantarse más:

—He estado hablando con Malfoy —dijo, con más ímpetu de lo que había pretendido.

—¿Sí? —Respondió Hermione con aire ausente, todavía centrada en sus cartas.

—Me ha dicho que fue Willa la que venció a Voldemort, no tú.

Hermione detuvo sus murmullos y su repaso de papeles de inmediato, quedándose completamente quieta durante un instante. Luego, muy despacio, levantó la vista para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Los dos amigos se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Harry no sabía que expresión debía de tener en esos momentos, pero los ojos de Hermione se suavizaron y se tornaron tristes. Dejó de parecer una líder militar preparando una batalla contra el enemigo, y le recordó más a su amiga, la que le regañaba por no hacer los deberes a tiempo y estaba de su lado frente a cualquier obstáculo.

—Imagino que tendrás preguntas —suspiró Hermione, y sacó la varita para recoger rápidamente la mesa y hacer levitar la bandeja de comida hasta ella.

Harry la observó tomar una cucharada de sopa de verduras recalentada. Encerrados como estaban, debían recurrir principalmente a los alimentos conservados en latas que había almacenados en la despensa.

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí —respondió Hermione con templanza—. Nos enfrentamos a él entre las dos. Yo ayudé a reducirlo, pero fue Willa la que destrozó su cuerpo y lo convirtió en un desecho inhabitable, reduciendo a Voldemort a un simple espíritu nuevamente. Sin ella nunca hubiéramos vencido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué todo el mundo cree que fuiste tú la que lo venciste? ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué _me_ mentiste? —Tenía ganas de gritar, pero la voz le salió casi en un susurro. El dolor de cabeza no desaparecía.

Hermione suspiró.

—La situación en el mundo mágico era terrible tras la guerra, Harry. Voldemort estaba desaparecido, pero los restos de su gobierno todavía se conservaban. En las primeras elecciones, la mayoría de candidatos eran otros fascistas que querían continuar con la segregación de hijos de muggles. Más cuerdos y prudentes que Voldemort, pero con un convencimiento tan racista como el suyo. Por eso me presenté yo a las elecciones, y por eso decidimos venderme como la heroína indiscutible que acabó con Voldemort, porque esa era la única manera de ganar.

Harry movió las zapatillas sobre la moqueta que cubría el suelo del piso, y observó cómo el polvo se alzaba a su paso. Deberían hacer limpieza.

—Pero luego incumpliste tu promesa con los elfos, y permitiste que siguieran siendo abusados —dijo con tono acusador—. ¡Por eso estamos como estamos en estos momentos, y Ron está a la espera de un juicio que probablemente lo condene a muerte!

Intentaba no pensar en ello, en cómo la guillotina pendía por encima del cuello de todos sus amigos en esos momentos. Era un pensamiento demasiado horrible como para contemplarlo durante demasiado tiempo, sobre todo cuando estaba encerrado incapaz de hacer nada.

Nunca era capaz de hacer nada.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, como reuniendo fuerzas para contestarle.

—Intenté cumplir mi promesa, Harry —contestó Hermione—. Intenté asegurar leyes de protección para ellos, pero debes comprender que no dependía solo de mí. Los magos siempre han despreciado a las criaturas mágicas y se niegan a considerarlos personas. No podía ir en contra del Wizengamot y de mis propios votantes.

—Fuiste Ministra de Magia en dos legislaturas, Hermione —dijo Harry con veneno—. ¿Estás segura de que no podrías haber hecho más?

Harry era consciente de que estaba siendo cruel, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enfadado. Hermione le recordaba demasiado a Dumbledore en esos momentos; un adulto en el poder que le ocultaba cosas y manipulaba a los demás para tratar de lograr un bien mayor que no se lograba en absoluto.

Harry estaba agotado de descubrir las mentiras y secretos de las personas que quería y en las que confiaba, de sentirse traicionado a cada respiración y de ser consciente, con cada día que pasaba, que estaba viviendo en un mundo en el que ya no encajaba.

—Es probable que tengas razón y no hice lo suficiente, Harry —respondió Hermione con infinita tristeza. Parecía tan cansada como él—. Pero, después de todo, solo soy humana.

Harry apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño, para evitar decir algo más hiriente. No quería pelearse con Hermione, no en esos momentos, cuando el mundo entero estaba en contra de ambos.

—Entonces, ¿no tenemos ningún plan? —Cambió de tema bruscamente, tratando de controlar la rabia que le subía por la garganta y centrándose en otra cosa.

Si Hermione se sorprendió por el cambio de tema, no lo mostró, y se volvió a mirar los papeles de su mesa con expresión pensativa. La sopa de verduras yacía a medio comer en la mesa.

—Ninguno lo bastante seguro —dijo ella—. No parece que tengamos muchos apoyos, y no podemos enfrentarnos solos a los elfos. Tampoco están abiertos a formar ninguna alianza. He planteado ofrecerme a cambio de que liberen a Ronald y a los demás pero…

—No —dijo Harry de inmediato—. Todos sois criminales a sus ojos, no lo aceptarían y lo sabes. Después de todo, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que te capturen. Quizá si yo hablara con ellos…

Era el Elegido, después de todo.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Gracias, Harry, pero dudo que fuera a funcionar. Ya no tienes tanta influencia cómo crees, sobre todo entre los elfos. Y no podemos olvidar a Voldemort; está ahí fuera, y está planeando algo. Exponerte no es lo más sabio en estos momentos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Intentamos lo de no exponerme en los últimos meses y ya viste lo bien que funcionó eso.

—Puede ser —respondió Hermione sin amilanarse—. Pero sigo sosteniendo que no tendrías ninguna influencia sobre los elfos, Harry. Hace veinticinco años que nadie habla del niño que vivió. Quizá podríamos usarte para iniciar un levantamiento entre magos, utilizando tu milagrosa resurrección, pero creo que Voldemort tendría más éxito en ese aspecto y podría aprovecharse de ello.

Harry la miró sin entender.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Voldemort está ahora mismo solo y sin aliados, pero ha regresado justo en esta crisis en la que los elfos han despojado de todo su poder a los magos. Voldemort siempre ha sido un símbolo de la supremacía de magos y brujas frente al resto de criaturas, y puede aprovechar eso para poner de su parte a la comunidad mágica.

—Eso es lo que Malfoy quiere —comprendió Harry de repente, incorporándose de repente ante la revelación.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Draco en todo esto?

—Lleva todos estos días molestándome para que te diga que deberíamos aliarnos con Voldemort para acabar con los elfos; pensaba que solo quería incordiar, ¡pero ahora tiene sentido! Debe querer aprovechar la influencia de Voldemort para producir un levantamiento entre magos.

La mente de Harry no dejaba de dar vueltas ante las posibilidades. ¡Claro! Voldemort era terrible, y precisamente por eso podía ser un arma que utilizar. Si conseguían suficiente poder, podrían salvar a Ron, a Maggie, a Ginny y a todos los demás.

—Harry —la voz de Hermione interrumpió el ritmo frenético de sus pensamientos—, entiendo que la idea de Draco parezca tentadora dada la situación desesperada en la que nos encontramos, pero no olvides de quién estamos hablando, ni de lo que su ayuda supondría.

Hermione lo miró de manera significativa, y Harry se desinfló como un globo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? ¿No quieres rescatar a Maggie?

No sabían dónde estaba Maggie ni lo que podría haber pasado con ella. Estaba con el resto de la familia cuando los capturaron, pero no era maga ni había participado en la guerra, así que no estaba en la lista de los juzgados. Su paradero era un misterio.

Hermione se tensó como si la hubieran golpeado.

—Por supuesto que quiero rescatar a mi hija —replicó con tanta agresividad que Harry casi se echó hacia atrás—. Pero me niego a dejar que mis emociones me impidan pensar con claridad y acabar contemplando locuras como aliarme con Lord Voldemort, quien te recuerdo que es un asesino en masas y dictador fascista que lleva tratando de verte muerto desde que eras un bebé.

Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Solo quería… Solo quiero salvarlos. Quiero que esto acabe ya.

Hermione emitió otro suspiro que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sus ojos suavizándose de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo, Harry, pero déjalo en mis manos. Encontraré una manera de solventar esto, tiene que haber aliados ahí fuera preparados para escucharme.

* * *

Tres días después, estaban en el cuarto de Malfoy, escuchando su plan.

—Lo de usar al Señor Tenebroso para empezar una revolución entre los magos está muy bien, pero dudo que pudiéramos vencer a los elfos de todas formas —les informó Malfoy, ya duchado y con un cambio de ropa. Era ropa muggle. Según Hermione, había pertenecido a Ron durante la guerra, así que era antigua y le quedaba demasiado grande a Malfoy. Este se había sonrojado por algún motivo al escuchar que pertenecía a Ron, pero se la había puesto sin (muchas) quejas. Ahora los vaqueros le arrastraban por el suelo y la camisa de cuadros le hacía parecer todavía más delgado. Todavía estaba atado a la pared mediante las cadenas mágicas.

—Entonces tu idea no sirve para nada —protestó Harry. Estaba apoyado en la pared delante de Malfoy, mientras Hermione se sentaba en la única silla de la habitación y escuchaba en silencio.

—¿Cuándo he dicho yo que mi idea fuera iniciar un levantamiento? —Interrumpió Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y expresión airada—. Esa es _vuestra_ idea, mi idea era aliarnos con el Señor Tenebroso porque tiene poder sobre las únicas criaturas capaces de contrarrestar a los elfos.

Harry lo miró esperando una explicación más extensa, pero en Hermione lo entendió de inmediato.

—Los dementores —murmuró por lo bajo.

Malfoy asintió, muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Los dementores están encerrados en la isla-prisión desde el final de la guerra —apuntó Hermione con retintín.

Malfoy le puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y te crees que eso iba a detener al Señor Tenebroso? ¿No has captado el cambio en el tiempo en estos días? Podía percibirlo hasta yo a través de la ventana. Las nubes negras y el frío que te hace desear no salir de casa y te cala los huesos hasta que ya no sientes nada más, terrible incluso para esta época del año. Los dementores están libres.

—¿Por qué no los ha usado entonces? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Por qué no está avasallando a muggles con ellos como solía hacer?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Debe tener algún plan y estar reteniéndolos, eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que el Señor Tenebroso _controla_ a los dementores —Hermione emitió un sonido incrédulo, y Malfoy la miró mal—. Sé que no te gusta creerme, Granger, pero es la verdad. Hacen lo que él dice, los controla como nunca los ha controlado ningún mago.

—Los dementores siguen a Voldemort porque les deja más libertad para cometer atrocidades, no por otra razón.

—¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que no es así! —Exclamó Malfoy—. Obedecen sus deseos y sus órdenes, incluso cuando estas van en contra de sus apetitos. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Hermione abrió la boca para seguir protestando, pero Harry intervino:

—Recuerda que Voldemort no es exactamente como el resto de nosotros, Hermione —dijo, mirando a su amiga de manera significativa—. Le faltan _ciertas cosas_ y eso puede provocar que los dementores lo perciban de manera diferente también.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada reflexiva y Malfoy carraspeó, molesto al ser dejado de lado en la conversación.

—Ni puta idea de lo que comentáis, pero imagino que tampoco me lo vais a contar.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué los dementores son tan importantes para luchar contra los elfos —dijo Harry, ignorándolo.

—Los dementores son una creación fallida de los magos, y solo nosotros sabemos cómo contrarrestarlos apropiadamente —respondió Hermione—. Los elfos no realizan hechizos como nosotros, su magia es mucho más antigua y potente. Son incapaces de conjurar un _Expecto Patronus_ y, por lo tanto, están prácticamente indefensos ante los dementores.

Harry se imaginó a un montón de dementores lanzándose sobre un grupo de elfos incapaces de defenderse y absorbiéndoles la felicidad y el alma, y se estremeció.

—¿No es eso demasiado cruel? ¿Echarles a los dementores encima?

—A veces hay que elegir entre nosotros o ellos, Potter —contestó Malfoy con pragmatismo. Harry supuso que no debía importarle mucho; los Malfoy habían abusado de Dobby sin miramientos y consideraban a los elfos domésticos poco más que basura, al igual que el resto de familias sangre pura.

Pero Harry todavía recordaba el cuerpo de Dobby enfriándose entre sus brazos y era consciente de que, si estaban en esa situación, era culpa enteramente de los magos.

—Me sorprende que estés tan dispuesto a pedir la ayuda de Voldemort, teniendo en cuenta que también te quiere muerto —intervino Hermione.

—Todo el mundo me quiere muerto —repuso Malfoy con una mueca—. También estoy en la lista de juicios de los elfos, y estoy seguro de que me encontrarán culpable y me matarán si me encuentran. Además, no estoy hablando de _pedirle ayuda_ al Señor Tenebroso, estoy hablando de hacer un trato con él. Después de todo, tenemos eso que desea más que nada en el mundo —señaló a Harry con pereza y este sintió que el rubor le subía por el cuello—. Si nos lo montamos bien, podemos quitarnos a los elfos y al Señor Tenebroso de encima en una sola jugada.

—Harry no es una moneda de cambio que usar contra Voldemort —replicó Hermione con un tono que podría cortar el acero.

—¿Y qué es, entonces? ¿El cocinero? Juzgando su puré de patatas no le veo demasiado futuro.

Hermione cogió el lapicero que había sobre el escritorio y se lo lanzó a Malfoy a la cabeza, que tratando de esquivarlo acabó cayéndose al suelo en una postura muy poco digna, enrollado con sus cadenas. Harry dio un par de pasos para colocarse en medio de los dos antes de que Hermione sacara la varita, sintiéndose el único adulto de la habitación a pesar de ser el más joven.

—Malfoy tiene razón, Hermione. —«Nunca pensé que diría eso»—. Agradezco tu intento de protegerme, pero hay demasiadas vidas en juego ahora mismo para convertirme en una prioridad. Además…

Además, Voldemort no iba a matarlo, y ambos lo sabían. Hermione pareció captar el sentido de sus palabras, aunque no las dijera en voz alta.

—Hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte, Harry —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Ya, ya —Malfoy se había levantado y sentado de nuevo sobre la cama, ajustándose la camisa—. Conmovedor. Estoy por derramar un par de lágrimas. Una pena que vuestro poder de la amistad no pueda salvarnos el culo.

Harry suspiró antes de coger una de las almohadas sobre la cama y tratar de asfixiar al rubio.

Una vez se hubieron calmado, Harry se sentó al lado de Malfoy, mientras este jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire. Hermione los contemplaba como si fueran críos.

—Tú fuiste la que le lanzó el lapicero —le recordó Harry, muy digno.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Malfoy.

—Muy bien, pues. ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Qué pacto propones que hagamos con Voldemort?

Malfoy tosió un poco, incorporándose y tratando de arreglarse el pelo.

—Seguirás calvo por mucho que te esfuerces —le comunicó Harry con alegría. Malfoy lo miró mal, pero se abstuvo a hacer más comentarios.

Aclarándose la garganta y enderezándose para darse aires de importancia, Malfoy empezó a hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naciones Mágicas es una alianza de gobiernos mágicos del mundo. La Unión Europea no tuvo lugar en el mundo mágico, es algo muggle; en su lugar existe Naciones Mágicas (que incluye países como Estados Unidos, Argentina o Marruecos). Pero el Reino Unido mágico nunca se unió a esa alianza y permanece independiente. Reino Unido también es la potencia mágica más poderosa del mundo (principalmente por ser los creadores de las varitas y haber sido un imperio genocida y explotador), pero tiene muchos enemigos por todos sus conflictos internos (aparece un mago oscuro casi en cada generación) y porque se empeñan en estar a su bola y relacionarse poco con otros países (a menos que sea para ser imperialistas y explotarlos). Todo esto es creación mía, porque el funcionamiento del mundo mágico internacional no tiene ningún sentido en el canon. También es creación mía que hay una escuela mágica en cada país (¿¿porque otra cosa es absurda??).  
> Durante la guerra contra Voldemort, gente de otros países fue a ayudar a la Resistencia igual que pasó en la Guerra Civil española. Harry ha destacado franceses y españoles, pero hubo más.
> 
> Las legislaturas de los magos duran siete años (el número mágico por excelencia), y Hermione había sido Ministra de Magia desde la caída de Voldemort. Ganó dos elecciones, y perdió la tercera a favor de Marcus Flint.
> 
> Los dementores son una creación fallida de Merlín (que también se supone que fue el creador de las varitas y el que las convirtió en un instrumento de duelo, aunque realmente le robó la idea al imperio chino cuando viajó allí a aprender su magia). Merlín pensó que los sentimientos de alegría y felicidad eran muy poderosos y podían ser canalizados como energía mágica; investigó con la idea de crear unas criaturas que surgieran de esos sentimientos. En su lugar, acabó creando unos seres que se alimentan de dichos sentimientos hasta hacerlos desaparecer, dejando solo horror a su paso. Es probable que acabara así porque, mientras los creaba, no podía dejar de pensar en usar dichas criaturas como armas, y fue eso en lo que los dementores se acabaron convirtiendo.  
> La creadora del hechizo para contrarrestarlos, el Expecto Patronum, fue la enemiga mortal de Merlín: Morgana. Es un hechizo muy concreto que solo pueden usar magos, sin embargo. Por eso las criaturas mágicas tienen poca defensa contra los dementores, que no dejan de ser una abominación creada por los magos en sus intentos de alterar la naturaleza de la magia.  
> (Todo esto es creación mía también, sí).
> 
> Voldemort puede controlar a los dementores porque lo consideran uno de ellos. Los dementores no perciben el alma fragmentada de Voldemort; creen que es un ser vacío como ellos, pero un ser vacío extremadamente poderoso y con capacidad de hacer magia, por eso lo obedecen.
> 
> Siento el exceso de worlbuilding y de aclaraciones en las notas, sé que puedo ser una pesada a veces. En cualquier caso, apreciaría mucho saber vuestras opiniones en un comentario :D


	15. Un trato con el diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Ryddle no siempre fue Lord Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, entre el 7 de septiembre de 1940 y el 21 de mayo de 1941, dieciséis ciudades británicas fueron brutalmente bombardeadas por la Alemania nazi. Londres, en concreto, fue atacada en 71 ocasiones.
> 
> Los "bomb sites" eran lugares llenos de escombros donde antes hubo viviendas, y fueron comunes en ciudades británicas hasta la década de 1980. Se estima que murieron alrededor de 43.000 civiles y hubo más de 139.000 heridos, con un millón de casas destruidas.
> 
> Tom Ryddle nació en 1926, y todavía iba a Hogwarts durante la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, así que mientras pasaba todo esto él debía pasar sus veranos en un orfanato muggle situado en Londres.
> 
> La Guerra Mágica Internacional también tuvo lugar durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle, y fue en esa guerra cuando se enfrentaron Dumbledore y Grindelwald.
> 
>  **ADVERTENCIAS** : Este capítulo contiene descripciones de sangre y violencia.

**XIV**

**Un trato con el diablo**

_«We all pretend to be the heroes on the good side, but what if we're the villains on the other»._

Villain, Stella Jang

**30 de junio de 1941**

Tom llamó dos veces a la puerta del despacho, tratando de maquillar su impaciencia y nerviosismo. La túnica reglamentaria, que ya llevaba un par de años quedándole demasiado pequeña, se le clavaba en el cuello y le apretaba en los puños. Su último estirón la había dejado casi obsoleta, pero comprar una nueva no era una opción, ya que el dinero que le ofrecía la beca apenas le ayudaba a cubrir los libros obligatorios de cada curso. Tom había tratado de hacerla crecer con hechizos aumentadores, pero empezaba a destacar demasiado frente al resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin, casi todos provenientes de familias adineradas con túnicas hechas a medida.

Tom solo contaba con un par de camisetas y pantalones muggles, el uniforme de Hogwarts, y una túnica de gala que había robado a uno de sus compañeros de sexto y transformado para que pareciera otra completamente diferente. Su compañero, Elric Rosier, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de dicha prenda, contando como contaba con al menos una docena de túnicas elegantes.

Tom nunca llevaba su ropa muggle en Hogwarts, si podía evitarlo. Prefería no recordar a nadie sus humildes orígenes y su relación con los sin magia.

Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a llamar a la puerta mientras apretaba los dientes, pensando en la incómoda conversación que estaba a punto de tener lugar.

No le quedaban muchas más opciones, sin embargo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Finalmente, la voz cascada de Armando Dippet se hizo sonar desde el otro lado de la puerta:

—¡Adelante, adelante!

Tom abrió con cuidado, y se encontró con la desagradable imagen de Albus Dumbledore esperándolo al otro lado del umbral.

El profesor le sonrió a través de su tupida barba pelirroja, y Tom sintió una punzada de molestia. De todas las personas con las que escogería haberse cruzado antes de su conversación con Dippet, Dumbledore era el último de la lista.

—Profesor Dumbledore —saludó con perfecta educación, sin permitir que su desagrado se mostrara en su voz o sus facciones—. Director Dippet. Lamento mucho la interrupción, no sabía que estaban ocupados. Puedo regresar más tarde.

—¡Tom! —Exclamó Dippet con aire dichoso. Estaba sentado tras su escritorio, y tenía una botella de hidromiel medio vacía adornando la mesa y las mejillas curiosamente sonrojadas. Era evidente que había decidido empezar a celebrar temprano el fin de curso—. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡Vas a perder el último tren de vuelta a casa! ¡Pero no te quedes en la puerta! ¡Pasa, pasa, muchacho!

—Gracias, señor —dijo Tom, entrando al despacho. Era una habitación redonda con las paredes cubiertas de cuadros y estanterías repletas de libros. Siempre estaba bañada en tonos dorados y olía ligeramente a humo y madera—. De eso precisamente quería hablarle, de hecho.

Estudió la figura de Dumbledore con cautela; el hombre todavía le sonreía con aire misterioso, parado en mitad del despacho. Tom prefería no hablar delante de él, si podía evitarlo. Al contrario que Dippet y que la mayoría de profesores, Dumbledore no sentía ningún cariño perdido hacia él. «El niño brillante, el genio del siglo XX, el diamante en bruto de esta generación», lo llamaban todos. Pero Dumbledore era inmune a sus encantos y su talento, siempre mirándolo con un deje de sospecha y reproche por encima de sus gafas.

Tom lo odiaba.

Dumbledore pareció captar su reticencia a continuar hablando en su presencia, y sacudió la cabeza con aire de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, Tom, no interrumpes nada. Yo ya me iba —le aseguró, risueño, y encaminándose por fin a la salida. Su túnica magenta y azul lo rozó al pasar—. Armando y yo solo estábamos intercambiando unas opiniones de última hora sobre mis planes de verano.

La última frase llamó poderosamente la atención de Tom, sobre todo por lo innecesario que era informar a un estudiante de su conversación con el director, pero también por las terribles implicaciones que conllevaban dichas palabras.

Tom meditó unos segundos si merecía la pena arriesgarse, y al final dijo, con el tono más contrito que pudo conjurar:

—¿Sus planes de verano tienen algo que ver con Grindelwald, señor?

El profesor se detuvo en la puerta, a punto de salir del despacho. No era ningún misterio que Dumbledore era el único mago que Grindelwald temía, y probablemente el único capaz de igualarlo en un duelo. Pero también era sabido, como un secreto a voces entre los estudiantes y el profesorado, que a Dumbledore no le gustaba ser mencionado en relación con el mago oscuro. Siempre se tensaba y sus ojos azules, normalmente amables y cálidos, se tornaban fríos como la escarcha.

Era una debilidad, la única que Tom había visto mostrar a Dumbledore, y Tom era un experto en explotar debilidades.

—Tom —dijo Dippet con aire reprobador. Era un hombre pálido y débil, prácticamente calvo y con solo algunos mechones de pelo blanco decorando sus sienes, así que no resultaba muy impotente—. Eso no es nada de tu incumbencia.

—Lo lamento, director —respondió Tom de inmediato, adoptando un aspecto avergonzado y preocupado, aunque por dentro estuviera disfrutando el frío silencio de Dumbledore—. No pretendía inmiscuirme en los asuntos privados de nadie. Es solo que… Todos sabemos lo brillante y talentoso que es el profesor Dumbledore, y cómo el Ministerio cree que es el único capaz de enfrentarse Grindelwald. Simplemente quería saber si había alguna esperanza de que esta guerra terminara pronto, me disculpo si he parecido impertinente. Me temo que el miedo nos vuelve a todos un tanto desinhibidos.

Formó su sonrisa de disculpa más encantadora, la que le formaba un hoyuelo en la esquina de la boca. Dippet suspiró, sus ojos aguados relajándose y llenándose de cariño.

—Por supuesto, muchacho, es comprensible. Vivimos tiempos oscuros —añadió con gravedad.

Dumbledore se giró por fin a mirarlo, todavía parado en la puerta. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos azules estaban serios, pero no fríos, tan solo evaluadores, como si Tom se encontrara en medio de un examen y no estuviera realizando un buen trabajo.

—No hay nada malo en la curiosidad en sí, Tom, pero sí hacia dónde la dirigimos —dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con mucha fijeza, como no hacía desde su primer encuentro en el orfanato. Tom contuvo una mueca—. Es posible que mis planes de verano tengan que ver con Grindelwald, y es posible también que tengan que ver con aprender a tejer (adoro los patrones de punto). La pregunta importante que debes hacerte es: ¿por qué te interesa saberlo? ¿Eres un ciudadano preocupado o hay algo más detrás de esa curiosidad? Y ese algo más: ¿de dónde viene? ¿Por qué está ahí?

Tom abrió la boca para contestar, indignado ante las acusaciones que Dumbledore estaba soltando tan alegremente delante de Dippet. Pero el profesor de Transformaciones siguió hablando antes de que pudiera responder:

—No, no, no me contestes ahora —continuó con gravedad—. Reflexiona sobre esas preguntas, Tom. Tómatelo como unos deberes extra para el verano —le sonrió de nuevo, y unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus brillantes ojos—. Yo voy con prisas, de todas formas. Gracias por tu tiempo, Armando.

—Ve con cuidado, Albus —se despidió el director. Sin más, Dumbledore salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él.

Tom se quedó ahí parado, sintiéndose humillado y fuera de lugar. Trató de luchar contra el rubor de rabia que amenazaba por subirle por el cuello e instalarse en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, el experimento había funcionado. Dumbledore no solía actuar de una manera tan agresiva ni mostraba tan abiertamente sus sospechas de que Tom era una mala semilla y un muchacho poco honesto. La mención de Grindelwald por su parte lo debía de haber perturbado profundamente.

Y eso era una victoria.

Obtener información sobre el enemigo, incluso aunque fuera a costa de su propio orgullo, siempre era una victoria.

—Bueno, Tom —Dippet lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, ¿de qué querías hablarme? ¿Por qué no estás en el tren de vuelta a casa con el resto de compañeros? Y no te quedes ahí, ¡siéntate!

Tom se acercó hasta el enorme escritorio de roble que dividía la estancia en dos, y se sentó en la silla que había colocada para las visitas. Dippet permanecía recostado en su sillón al otro lado, sonriéndole de manera amigable.

La escena con Dumbledore lo había distraído, pero ahora volvía a sentir los nervios en la boca del estómago.

«Relájate. Puedes convencerlo. Siempre logras convencer a todo el mundo de que tu punto de vista es el acertado. A Dippet le gustas, te escuchará».

—Director —empezó Tom, forzándose a relajar los fuertes latidos de su corazón—, hay una razón por la que todavía no he abandonado Hogwarts y subido al tren junto al resto de mis compañeros. No sé si será consciente de la guerra que está teniendo lugar en el mundo muggle, pero ha causado bombardeos en Londres durante los últimos nueve meses.

Los magos vivían completamente apartados del mundo muggle, hasta el punto de que era casi imposible enterarse de nada que estuviera sucediendo al otro lado mientras estabas en Hogwarts. La guerra muggle no afectaba las zonas mágicas, después de todo, y en _El Profeta_ apenas cubrían alguna que otra noticia sobre los estragos que estaba causando.

Si Tom sabía más acerca de la situación era porque había sobornado a un estudiante de Hufflepuff hijo de muggles para que le mantuviera informado desde que empezó la guerra. Este estudiante, al contrario que él, recibía cartas e información de sus padres y sabía sobre la situación de la guerra muggle. Tom le hacía los deberes a cambio de recortes de periódico y noticias.

Dippet emitió una carcajada estridente que lo sobresaltó.

—¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó, dando una palmada—. ¡Los “bomburdeos”! ¿Te refieres a esas cosas con forma fálica que los muggles se lanzan entre ellos? ¡Hubo un chiste buenísimo sobre eso en _El Profeta_ el otro día! A ver si lo recuerdo…

Tom lo miró fijamente. Dippet debía de estar más borracho de lo que había supuesto si estaba dispuesto a decir “forma fálica” delante de un estudiante.

—…Un muggle y un mago se encuentran en un bar. Tras unas cuantas cervezas, ambos se ponen gallitos y empiezan a competir sobre sus diferentes destrezas. El mago saca la varita para hacer hechizos, creyendo que eso dejará clara su superioridad. Pero el muggle está tan ciego que se cree que son todo trucos. Tras mucho discutir, el mago decide dejar claro quién manda y se baja los pantalones: «¡veamos quién la tiene más grande!». El muggle se tira de inmediato al suelo y empieza a llorar, suplicando que: «¡cese al fuego! ¡Cese al fuego! ¡Me rindo!».

Dippet se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que se le sacudió la papada y los botones de la túnica. 

—¿Lo pillas? ¡Porque sus bombas tienen forma de pene! ¡Los muggles se lanzan penes unos a otros! ¿No son graciosos?

Tom contó hasta diez en su mente.

—Muy divertido, señor —dijo con diplomacia—. Sin embargo, si sabe sobre los bombardeos, sabrá también sobre la destrucción que ha tenido lugar en el Londres muggle debido a ellas.

Dippet sacudió la mano como espantando una mosca molesta, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Imagino que tendrán que reconstruir mucho y tardarán años con lo lentos que son, pero no entiendo por qué eso te interesa tanto como para perderte el tren de vuelta a casa.

Tom tragó saliva. Las manos le sudaban y tenía la boca seca. Rara vez se ponía nervioso, pero odiaba cuando lo hacía; todo su cuerpo parecía volverse contra él.

—Me interesa porque cuando pille el tren de vuelta a casa acabaré en el Londres muggle, profesor —confesó, bajando ligeramente la voz. No había nadie además de ellos en el despacho, pero Tom podía sentir los ojos de los retratos de antiguos directores sobre él—. Imagino que ya lo sabe, pero paso los veranos en un orfanato muggle situado en Londres, que probablemente haya sido víctima de los bombardeos. No sé si seguirá en pie y tendré un lugar al que regresar. Tampoco sé si estará en pie la estación, o si no se reiniciarán los bombardeos este verano. Estar ahora mismo en el mundo muggle es un peligro para un simple estudiante de magia como yo, profesor —terminó con modestia. Sabía que los magos no se tomaban a los muggles como una amenaza real, a pesar de que estos hubieran demostrado en las últimas décadas lo destructivos y terribles que podían ser.

Dippet lo contempló un instante con los ojos desenfocados.

—Seguro que hay algún sitio en el que te puedas quedar, Tom. Algún familiar, quizá.

«¿Acaso este inepto entiende el concepto de orfanato?»

—Me temo que no, señor —dijo, agachando la cabeza con pretendida tristeza—. Soy huérfano, no tengo familia.

Dippet emitió un sonido pensativo que se acabó transformado en una tos.

—Algún amigo, entonces. Eres amable y brillante, debes de ser un muchacho popular.

Tom apretó las mandíbulas. Aunque su situación con sus compañeros había mejorado en los últimos dos años, seguía sin ser demasiado apreciado y no contaba con ningún amigo de confianza. Todavía lo recordaban como el muchacho andrajoso y proveniente del mundo muggle que se había colado injustamente en Slytherin. Tom se había esforzado mucho por borrar esa primera impresión, y encajar entre los sangre pura adinerados que poblaban la noble Casa de Salazar Slytherin, pero el recuerdo no terminaba de desvanecerse.

El resto de Casas de Hogwarts, por otro lado, despreciaban a cualquier miembro de Slytherin sin miramientos, considerándolos manipuladores y malvados.

(Ser el mejor de la clase, con su túnica demasiado pequeña y sus libros de segunda mano, tampoco era bien recibido).

Afortunadamente, conforme entraba en la adolescencia había empezado a ganar popularidad entre las chicas gracias a su aspecto, y Tom sabía que podría sacar mucho provecho a sus pómulos marcados en cuando creciera un poco más.

Por el momento, sin embargo, estaba solo. Unas cuantas chicas chillonas que babeaban al verlo pasar no constituían ninguna amistad sólida.

—Ninguno puede darme cobijo estas vacaciones, señor —dijo Tom con fingido pesar, tratando de dar la impresión de estar lo más desamparado y solo posible—. No tengo ningún lugar al que ir.

Alzó la vista para estudiar el director entre las pestañas; este lo miraba preocupado, pero con aspecto de no saber muy bien cómo actuar.

«Déjame quedarme en Hogwarts», pensó Tom con ansia. «Déjame pasar el verano aquí».

—Siempre puedes rentar una habitación en _El Caldero Chorreante_ , Tom. Solo son dos meses, después de todo. ¡Y hacen una sopa de verduras deliciosa!

«¿Este hombre es imbécil?»

—No tengo dinero para pagarme una habitación en _El Caldero Chorreante,_ señor. Mis únicos ingresos provienen de la beca del colegio, y apenas me da para comprarme los libros obligatorios de cada curso.

—Claro, claro —dijo Dippet, aunque no parecía tener nada claro en absoluto—. Bueno, Tom, dudo que la situación en el mundo muggle sea tan alarmante como tú crees. Seguro que tu orfanato sigue en buenas condiciones. Hay mucho alarmismo con la guerra ahora mismo y corre mucha desinformación pero, quiero decir, ¡solo son muggles! —Le dedicó una sonrisa amable que le marcaba las arrugas de la frente—. ¿Cuánto daño pueden hacer, realmente? Son prácticamente inofensivos.

Tom apretó las mandíbulas con tanta fuerza que temió partirse los dientes.

«No tienes ni idea».

—Entiendo que para un mago tan talentoso y con tanta experiencia como usted parezcan inofensivos, señor —empezó, luchando contra las ganas de agarrar la botella de hidromiel y rompérsela al director en la cabeza—, pero yo solo soy un estudiante.

—Tonterías, Tom, tonterías. Eres el joven de catorce años con más talento que he visto en todos mis años como profesor.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa forzada, todavía con los dientes apretados.

—Se lo agradezco, señor, pero eso no quita que _siga siendo un joven de catorce años_ —insistió. Era evidente que Dippet no iba a surgir con la idea, así que decidió ofrecerla él mismo—: No insistiría si realmente no hubiera ningún lugar en el que me pudiera quedar a pasar las vacaciones, pero dado que existe Hogwarts…

—Vamos, vamos, Tom —interrumpió Dippet—, conoces las reglas. Ningún estudiante puede permanecer en Hogwarts durante el verano.

—Lo sé, señor. Pero pensé, dada la situación peligrosa del mundo muggle en estos momentos y mis propias circunstancias, que podríamos hacer una pequeña excepción. Solo por esta vez. Solo por mí

Miró a Dippet con los ojos grandes y la cara inocente, tratando de parecer pequeño e inofensivo.

—Tom, no pensé que un joven tan inteligente como tú se dejaría llevar por alarmismos absurdos —respondió Dippet con el ceño fruncido en leve desaprobación—. Confía en mí: la situación en el mundo muggle no es tan terrible como parece. Son solo muggles. Hacen mucho ruido, pero no suponen ninguna amenaza para un mago, por muy joven que sea. Toma —se sacó un caramelo de regaliz de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y lo extendió hacia él. Tom lo tomó con reticencia—, para animarte un poco. Sé que te gusta Hogwarts como el muchacho estudioso que eres y que te gustaría pasar tu verano aquí, pero las reglas son las reglas. Ahora quiero que vayas a recoger tus cosas y te subas en el último tren de vuelta a casa antes de que lo pierdas, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que no tendrás ningún problema en el Londres muggle. Su guerra lleva durando un par de años, ¿no? Y tú has pasado todos los veranos ahí, ¡y aquí sigues! No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte.

Tom respiró profundamente, tratando de resistir unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Se planteó dejarlas caer por un momento, por si Dippet podía ablandarse de esa manera. Pero era capaz de ver una causa perdida, y Dippet no iba a ser convencido. Alternaba la vista entre el reloj redondo de la esquina y la botella de hidromiel, deseoso de quitárselo de encima.

Y llorar sería más humillación de la que podía soportar.

A Tom le temblaron las manos al recordar los últimos veranos en el orfanato. Los susurros de muertes, los simulacros de ataque, el olor a pólvora y los soldados marchando por las calles. Las palizas por parte de las encargadas del orfanato también se habían vuelto más frecuentes por el miedo y el estrés, aunque Tom tendía a librarse ya que se había asegurado de que le tuvieran miedo. Y todo eso había sido antes de que empezaran los bombardeos. Le aterrorizaba la idea de volver a un Londres destrozado, con la amenaza de más ataques todavía pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Era incapaz de entender cómo alguien podía decir que los muggles eran inofensivos después de ver los rastros de destrucción y horror que dejaban a su paso.

Sonrió con los ojos brillantes. No iba a llorar, no había llorado desde que cumplió seis años y Dennis Bishop le dijo que llorar era símbolo de debilidad.

—Por supuesto, señor. Discúlpeme, es evidente que todavía soy joven y fácilmente influenciable. Sé que me queda mucho por aprender, y espero poder estar aquí el año que viene para seguir haciéndolo.

Abandonó el despacho en silencio, con el peso del terror y la impotencia sobre los hombros. A pesar de que sabía que sería difícil, se había convencido a sí mismo de que no tendría que pasar ese verano en el mundo muggle, y la constatación de que se había estado mintiendo lo miraba ahora a la cara, burlona.

Había sido ridículo esperar otra cosa, se regañó en silencio, de camino a recoger sus cosas. Siempre había sabido que tendría que soportar el orfanato hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera empezar a ganar su propio dinero. No importaba. Tom era un superviviente, y una guerra muggle no acabaría con él. Buscaría alguna manera de sobrevivir ese verano, y regresaría a Hogwarts en septiembre, como siempre.

Había sido una estupidez tratar de pedir ayuda; Tom siempre se las había arreglado bien solo y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

Después de todo, la ayuda solo era concedida a los afortunados.

Y Tom nunca tenía suerte.

**30 de diciembre de 2023**

La fortuna sonreía a Lord Voldemort.

No podía haber despertado en un mejor momento, cuando los astros parecían haberse alineado para facilitarle el camino. Si todavía mantuviera interés en gobernar el mundo mágico británico, lo tendría insultantemente sencillo ante la situación que habían creado los ridículos elfos domésticos. La gente volvería a acudir a él como moscas, suplicando su ayuda y su guía.

Pero los intereses de Voldemort ya no eran tan provincianos. Había probado ese camino de gobernar Reino Unido, y no había resultado satisfactorio. Seguía apuntando demasiado bajo, cuando su poder y su intelecto deberían buscar siempre objetivos mayores y terribles.

La confusión y la desesperanza le favorecían, sin embargo, y le ayudaban a mantener un perfil bajo mientras organizaba el gran cierre de su primer acto. No le convenía despertar la alarma de los elfos en un estado tan vulnerable como el actual; con solo dos Horrocruxes mortales y un cuerpo hecho de veneno de serpiente, sangre de unicornio y carne humana.

Bajo sus órdenes, los dementores habían estado alimentándose de muggles de la zona, en regiones lo suficientemente separadas como para no llamar la atención en la tumultuosa situación en el mundo mágico.

Y él, mientras, había empezado a preparar la función.

Se paseó por el salón de la casa, de paredes altas y de un color blanco intenso. El árbol navideño obligatorio para esa época era grande y descansaba en una esquina de la habitación, cubierto de bolas doradas. Un moderno televisor adornaba una de las paredes, enfrente del sofá color bermejo en el que se acurrucaba la familia, aterrorizada.

Al principio habían gritado y protestado mucho, pero un par de maldiciones los habían puesto en su sitio y dejado dóciles y silenciosos, temerosos de provocar su ira con cualquier comentario. Voldemort se había planteado realizar la maldición Imperio para que no molestaran hasta que llegara su turno en la función, pero le gustaba sentir el miedo de sus víctimas; disfrutaba con el conocimiento de que otros lo obedecían por miedo a su poder, y no obligados por ningún hechizo.

Voldemort se detuvo a observar el televisor. En su juventud, cuando todavía tenía contacto con el mundo muggle, ya había empezado a circular ese aparato en Inglaterra, en una versión mucho más arcaica. Él nunca había llegado a tener oportunidad de ver ninguno de cerca, sin embargo.

Los muggles debían paliar su incapacidad de hacer magia con extraños inventos, reflexionó mientras observaba como una mujer en un brillante vestido rojo daba vueltas sobre un escenario, entonando una canción navideña. Y a pesar de todo su avance tecnológico, seguían tan primitivos como primates. Los magos les habían dejado multiplicarse y controlar el mundo, y ahora el mundo se caía a pedazos. Él lo había advertido, había tratado de frenarlo; pero todos a su alrededor poseían unas mentes demasiado diminutas y unidas a la mortalidad para entenderlo. Este era el resultado, pensó con disgusto mientras veía a la cantante dar otra vuelta y desafinar una nota alta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, contempló como la niña se movía en su asiento para ver mejor el espectáculo de la televisión. Al contrario que los adultos de su familia, parecía más fascinada que aterrorizada por su presencia, y Voldemort se planteó si lanzarle un _cruciatus_ para asustarla sería una buena idea.

Fue entonces cuando percibió un ligero empuje en su escudo mental, y se sobresaltó tanto que unas chispas se escaparon de sus dedos y provocaron un gritito ahogado en la mujer mayor del moño apretado. Cauteloso, estudió el toque que se había producido en su protección mental. Más que un empuje, era como si alguien llamara a la puerta, tímido.

Sabía quién era, aunque nunca hubieran utilizado la conexión de este modo, ambos demasiado temerosos ante su inmensidad. Demasiado ocupados tratando de acabar el uno con el otro como para pararse a investigar este increíble vínculo.

Que fuera Harry el primero en tratar de utilizarlo le llenaba de una satisfacción difícil de definir.

Voldemort abrió un resquicio de las puertas de su mente, solo lo suficiente para poder establecer un puente sin desvelar nada que no quisiera.

_(Voldemort)_

El pensamiento apareció con la intensidad de un cuchillo clavándosele en las costillas, dejándolo sin aliento.

_(esto no va a funcionar Hermione se equivoca no quiero que esto funcione no quiero que esto funcione)_

_(LORD VOLDEMORT)_

_(¿ME ESCUCHAS, LORD VOLDEMORT?)_

Imágenes de su propio rostro y presencia se colaron a través del vínculo, entrelazadas con sentimientos de miedo y repulsión.

_(escúchame)_

_(no, no me escuches)_

_(hazme caso)_

_(déjame en paz)_

_(el trato el trato tengo que pensar en el trato en el bien común)_

La sonrisa de un Ron Weasley adolescente. El olor de la Madriguera. Los pasteles de Molly Weasley. Las risas de los gemelos. Maggie arrugando la nariz cuando algo le hacía gracia. Las manos de Ginny y Luna entrelazadas. Voldemort observó el pasar de todas estas imágenes por su mente con morbosa fascinación, todavía sin querer demostrar su presencia.

_(VOLDEMORT)_

_(gilipollas)_

Voldemort emitió un siseo ante el insulto, y pudo sentir a la familia temblar a sus espaldas.

(Deberías tener más cuidado con la forma en la que tratas de establecer una conexión mental, Harry. Sin barreras mentales, cualquier pensamiento es transmitido sin ningún tipo de filtro).

El sobresalto de Harry le llegó con la fuerza de una bofetada. Harry sentía todo de una manera increíblemente profunda; era una manera de sentir que Voldemort había abandonado hacía demasiados años, junto a su mortalidad. Volver a emocionarse así a través de su Horrocrux le repelía y fascinaba al mismo tiempo.

_(me escucha me escucha me está escuchando tengo que calmarme decirle el trato no no el trato no pero sí el trato es necesario no quiero no quiero NO QUIERO)_

Voldemort contempló cómo la cantante de la televisión se retiraba y empezaban a pasar confusas imágenes de mujeres corriendo por el bosque con poca ropa y rociándose gotas de perfume, antes de pasar a otras imágenes de un hombre conduciendo un enorme coche negro.

(Harry, necesitas calmarte, me estás permitiendo ver el interior de tu mente sin ninguna filtración. Severus te enseñó los principios de la Oclumancia, ¿no es así? Trata de despejar tu mente y concentrarte solo en el mensaje que quieres transmitir, sin permitir que tus sentimientos en el asunto lo contaminen).

Era una esperanza vana, por supuesto. Voldemort sabía que el chico era inútil a la hora de proteger su mente. La mente de Harry permanecía abierta y vulnerable como una flor en primavera, y era tentador hundirse en ella hasta descubrir todos sus secretos. No lo hizo. Todavía recordaba el dolor innombrable que lo había dominado cuando trató de poseer a Harry durante el ataque al Ministerio por la profecía, no tenía ningún deseo de repetirlo. El alma intacta de Harry era incompatible con la suya fragmentada; y cuando se trataba de ellos, almas y mentes eran una misma cosa.

_(es lo que intento no me digas qué hacer)_

La niña había empezado observarlo con atención, así que Voldemort se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Lord Voldemort tenía una reputación que mantener, incluso ante muggles diminutos.

(¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas tratado de contactarme, o solo te aburrías y te apetecía entablar conversación? He captado un pensamiento sobre un trato).

La mente de Harry era una cacofonía de gritos y colores con diferentes opiniones.

_(sí)_

_(es decir, no)_

_(no, no, no, no, NO)_

_(es decir, sí, tengo un motivo para contactarte)_

La cara de Ron Weasley volvió a aparecer en su mente y Voldemort entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

(Te encuentras a salvo, imagino).

Nada más decirlo, le llegaron imágenes sobre un pequeño piso y Draco Malfoy atado a una pared y mucho rencor hacia Hermione Granger. Gracias al dedo de plata con el que había obsequiado a Harry, Voldemort era capaz de conocer su situación física en todo momento. Sabía que estaba a las afueras de Londres, probablemente en una casa asegurada con un encantamiento Fidelio. Imaginaba que Granger, que seguía en busca y captura por parte de los elfos, se había asegurado de protegerlo de las irritantes criaturas.

_(estoy bien)_

_(bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar después de que un loco homicida me secuestrara y mutilara, claro)_

Voldemort sonrió ligeramente ante el veneno que percibía en ese mero pensamiento. Parecía que Harry estaba captando el funcionamiento de una comunicación telepática; siempre había sido un chico que aprendía mejor con la práctica, después de todo.

_(el trato)_

_(te contacto por el trato)_

_(NO, NO, NO, NO, NO)_

_(queremos hacer un trato contigo)_

«Qué interesante», pensó Voldemort ante todos los sentimientos encontrados que su Horrocrux estaba experimentando.

Nagini pasó a su lado, rozando su pierna con insistencia, como para pedir atención. Parecía percibir la conexión que estaba teniendo lugar y quería hacerse notar, celosa. Voldemort se arrodilló para acariciarle la cabeza. El hombre joven en el sofá emitió un sollozo al ver la enorme serpiente.

Al otro lado de su conexión, Harry parecía vacilar. Sus pensamientos eran demasiados caóticos para que Voldemort captara algo en claro si Harry no los organizaba.

_(la situación del mundo mágico)_

_(elfos elfos elfos culpa de Hermione elfos)_

_(supongo que la conoces)_

Claro que la conocía.

(Estoy al tanto, sí).

Astoria le había estado pasando los periódicos.

(Una pena que las criaturas que tanto defendíais se hayan vuelto en vuestra contra. Granger no hizo tan buen trabajo como pensabas, ¿no es así?).

La ira estalló en la mente de Harry como un látigo.

_(cállate cállate cállate es TU CULPA)_

_(Hermione también)_

_(no pertenezco ya no)_

_(concéntrate concéntrate CONCÉNTRATE)_

Harry logró calmar su mente de nuevo tras unos segundos, y el siguiente pensamiento llegó claro y diáfano a través del caos:

_(y supongo que eres el responsable de la liberación de los dementores de su isla-prisión)_

A Voldemort no le sorprendía que Harry fuera consciente de ese hecho. Draco tampoco había sido capturado por los elfos y debía de estar con ellos, y Draco conocía bien su _modus operandis_ y sus fortalezas.

(Supones bien).

La mente de Harry seguía siendo un remolino de emociones e imágenes, pero los gritos habían cesado hasta convertirse en un eco de fondo.

_(este es el trato: dejarás conocer tu regreso al mundo mágico y harás un comunicado instando a los magos y brujas de Inglaterra a luchar contra el golpe de Estado, ordenarás a los dementores atacar sin cuartel a los elfos, y luego dejarás Reino Unido para siempre y no podrás volver a cruzar sus fronteras)_

Debía de ser un plan de Draco, sin duda. Aunque Granger habría ayudado a pulirlo. Era demasiado despiadado para provenir de Harry.

«Tratando de utilizar a su antiguo señor para salvar su patético pellejo, ¡cómo se atreve!».

Voldemort volvió a inclinarse para acariciar a Nagini, que se había enroscado en torno a su tobillo, y tratar de frenar la ira y mantener la mente fría.

(Un plan tan despiadado que podría pertenecerme. Dime, Harry, ¿a esto te has reducido? ¿A suplicar ayuda de tu enemigo mortal para matar a unos pobres elfos? ¿No se suponía que eras el paradigma del bien y lo correcto? ¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore?)

Podía percibir la rabia y la duda de su Horrocrux al otro de la conexión, y rió para sus adentros. Aunque no pudiera herirlo físicamente, torturar a Harry Potter siempre sería divertido.

_(Dumbledore)_

_(traidor)_

_(criado como un cerdo para el matadero)_

_(concéntrate concéntrate CONCÉNTRATE)_

_(no quiero esto no quiero esto no quiero esto)_

_(concéntrate concéntrate CONCÉNTRATE)_

Voldemort decidió intervenir antes de que la mente de su Horrocrux se partiera en dos tratando de controlar sus emociones.

(Además, no sé si sabrás esto en tu inmensa ignorancia, Harry, pero los tratos suelen suponer una _reciprocidad._ No entiendo por qué iba a aceptar un trato que no parece beneficiarme en absoluto. Os ofrezco mi ayuda e influencia, ¿y luego debo irme para no volver? ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento es ese? ¿Qué gano yo con todo eso?)

No tenía ningún deseo de permanecer en Reino Unido más tiempo del necesario, pero era una cuestión de principios.

La mente de Harry volvió a tornarse extrañamente silenciosa.

_(¿no es evidente?)_

_(me ganas a mí)_

El mundo pareció detenerse una fracción de segundo antes de volver a retomar su ritmo, esta vez a toda velocidad.

_(iré contigo adonde quiera que vayas no me resistiré)_

_(no quiero esto no quiero esto no quiero esto no quiero esto)_

_(pero eso es lo que quieres tú, ¿no?)_

_(a mí)_

El corazón de Voldemort se aceleró ligeramente sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero Harry debió de percibir su extraño silencio como un rechazo, porque su siguiente pensamiento fue apresurado y caótico:

_(y si no aceptas antes del amanecer, me suicidaré)_

Voldemort vio rojo.

Cuando recuperó el control de sí mismo, la televisión estaba destrozada y había cercenado la pierna de una de las mujeres de la familia. Era una mujer gruesa y anciana, de corto pelo blanco y manos enormes, que chillaba y se aferraba el muslo sangrante. El resto de la pierna cercenada había caído sobre la alfombra como un peso muerto.

La familia chillaba. Otro hombre mayor que se parecía mucho a la mujer trató de tapar la herida con un cojín, gritando improperios. La niña observaba la escena con los ojos enormes mientras la que debía ser su madre la abrazaba.

No se callaban. Voldemort le lanzó la maldición asesina a la mujer herida para que dejara de molestar. Una familiar más o menos no importaba demasiado, después de todo. Petrificó al resto de la familia para poder concentrarse, y se quedaron congelados en expresiones de puro horror. Nagini se alejó de él, molesta por el ajetreo pero deseosa de devorar a la nueva cena en la que se había convertido la mujer sin pierna.

_(¿Voldemort?)_

_(¿qué ha sido eso?)_

_(era… ¿era esa tía Marge? ¿Tío Vernon?)_

Su ira debía de haber cesado su capacidad de controlar sus barreras mentales y a Harry le había llegado más información de la debida. Perder el control de tal manera era inexcusable. Ser tan vulnerable y tener a su Horrocrux tan lejos era cada vez más peligroso.

(Si te atreves a quitarte la vida, mataré a toda tu familia. A todos tus amigos. A todos aquellos que alguna vez has conocido, y también a aquellos a los que podrías haber llegado a conocer. Nadie sobrevivirá tu muerte).

La mente de Harry seguía extrañamente calmada, pero tensa; como si toda esa calma pudiera romperse tirando del hilo adecuado, y pudieran volver a ser fácilmente rodeados por los gritos y colores caóticos. Voldemort, por su parte, intentó imitar esa falsa calma en su propia mente, tratando de dejar de ver puntos rojos ante sus ojos.

_(si no quieres que muera, solo debes aceptar el trato)_

_(no lo aceptes no lo aceptes)_

**_(y seré tuyo)_ **

_«Y seré tuyo»._

El pensamiento retumbó en la mente de Voldemort como una avalancha, derrumbando todo a su paso.

_«Y seré tuyo»._

Harry _era_ suyo. Le pertenecía de la misma manera que le pertenecía Nagini y como le habían pertenecido el resto de sus Horrocruxes. Era parte de él. Una parte de él rebelde y complicada que le dificultaba todo, pero una parte de él, a fin de cuentas.

La más importante.

Solo quedaba que Harry lo aceptara.

Era evidente que su Horrocrux no deseaba ese trato, ni deseaba ser una posesión del Señor Oscuro; se veía obligado a seguir ese ridículo plan por culpa del complejo de héroe y mártir que Dumbledore le había inculcado.

«Y pensar que tus ridículas enseñanzas sobre el bien y lo correcto acabarían volviéndose contra ti, viejo majara».

Había estado dispuesto a esperar para recuperar a Harry, pero lo cierto era que el tiempo no estaba de su parte. Lo que acababa de pasar era un ejemplo más de la inestabilidad de su mente, que le impedía controlar sus propias acciones. Necesitaba a Harry cerca lo antes posible, y necesitaba acabar con la mortalidad que volvía a recorrer sus venas.

No le gustaba acceder a un ultimátum, pero el trato le convenía. Su plan al renacer había sido atacar a los magos y brujas que le dieron la espalda, pero los elfos ya se habían encargado de eso. La sangre ya adornaba las calles de Gran Bretaña, aunque él no la hubiera derramado.

Si accedía al trato, tendría a Harry y devolvería el control del mundo mágico británico a magos y brujas mediocres. Magos y brujas mediocres que lo habían rechazado y que ahora lo necesitaban desesperadamente. Gran Bretaña volvería a estar en conflicto en unos pocos años, incluso sin él. Eran tan patéticos que se destruían a sí mismos una y otra vez, sin ser capaces de entender un plan mayor.

Si accedía al trato, dejaría Reino Unido para siempre, pero acabaría con la elfina responsable de su caída, y dejaría a Hermione Granger en una situación casi peor que la muerte. La heroína del mundo mágico debería vivir sus **últimos** años sabiendo que vendió a Harry Potter y masacró a los elfos que tanto defendía… Voldemort sentía ganas de reír de puro deleite.

Y lo más importante de todo, finalmente Harry Potter sería _suyo,_ sin discusión posible.

Voldemort sonrió, y el mundo pareció un lugar peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BONUS**
> 
> —Potter, parece que te estés cagando encima.
> 
> —Tú siempre parece que te estés cagando encima y yo no digo nada, Malfoy.
> 
> —Eso es probablemente porque tu capacidad oratoria deja mucho que desear.
> 
> —“Mi capacidad oratoria” —imitó con burla, todavía sin abrir los ojos—. Malfoy, sé que tienes cerca de quinientos sesenta años, pero trata de hablar más como una persona normal, ¿quieres?
> 
> —Escúchame, mocoso…
> 
> —¡Basta! —Dijo Hermione—. Cállate de una vez, Draco, no le dejas concentrarse.
> 
> —Ahora tendré yo la culpa de la nula capacidad de concentración de Potter —protestó Malfoy.
> 
> —Creo que esto no está funcionando —Harry abrió los ojos con un suspiro derrotado.
> 
> —Claro que no está funcionado, no dejáis de discutir.
> 
> —No es eso. Nunca he contactado telepáticamente con Voldemort, Hermione, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.
> 
> —Vuestro vínculo permite ver la mente del otro, es evidentemente un lazo telepático. ¡Y Voldemort lo ha utilizado otras veces para dirigirse a ti! No entiendo por qué no iba funcionar de la otra manera.
> 
> —No sé si lo has notado, Hermione, pero yo no soy Voldemort ni tengo sus poderes.
> 
> —Yo sí lo he notado.
> 
> —Cállate, Malfoy.
> 
> —¿Qué propones, entonces? —Preguntó Hermione, exasperada—. ¿De qué otra manera vamos a contactar con él? Un patronus es demasiado arriesgado, dejaría en evidencia nuestra posición y ni si quiera es seguro que alcance a Voldemort.
> 
> —Podemos escribirle una carta.
> 
> —Oh, claro que sí —intervino Malfoy, con mofa—. «Estimado Señor Oscuro, le escribimos esta misiva con la esperanza de que su obsesión con un miope estúpido sea superior a su propio sentido común. Si es así, por favor marque la casilla de “pierdo las bragas por Harry Potter”. Atentamente, dos tontos en apuros».
> 
> —Somos tres.
> 
> —Yo no me incluyo en vuestras estupideces.
> 
> —¡Es tu plan!
> 
> —¡Nunca dije que fuera un buen plan! ¡No sé para qué me hacéis caso! ¡El Señor Tenebroso nunca accederá!
> 
> —Harry —cortó Hermione con impaciencia—, prueba otra vez. Estoy segura de que puedes conseguirlo.
> 
> Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos.


	16. Víctimas y verdugos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort cumple su parte del trato.

**XV**

**Víctimas y verdugos**

_«If I burn_ _you will see the fire in your mind when you sleep._ _And if I rise up in smoke around your eyes you'll know its me. And the rain won't wash away the ashes underneath your nails today, doesn't matter where you go or what you do._

_Cause if I burn, so will you»._

If I Burn, Emilie Autumn

**31 de diciembre de 2023**

Esa noche, la nieve se confundió con las cenizas que se alzaban hacia el cielo.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Está nevando otra vez! —A través de la ventana de su pequeño piso en Londres, Lily señaló las calles, cubriéndose de nuevo con un manto blanco y pálido. La madre de Lily se asomó con su hija por la ventana, maravillándose ante el espectáculo.

—No había nevado tanto en años, arrancar el coche mañana será una pesadilla —se lamentó, en su indignación se derramó un poco de té en la camisa. Mirando discretamente a su alrededor y asegurándose de que nadie la observaba, hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y el té que manchaba su camisa desapareció.

Lily estaba a su lado, pero Lily tenía ocho años y estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en la guerra de bolas de nieve que podría tener con Jimmy al día siguiente, así que no se dio cuenta de nada.

De fondo, su padre tarareaba un villancico del que ya nadie recordaba la letra, y su abuela terminaba de hornear sus galletas favoritas. Olía a Navidad y a hogar.

En el mundo mágico, los gritos de los elfos eran el sonido de fondo, y el hedor a carne quemada inundaba cada esquina.

La tierra se abrió en dos, y los cadáveres obligados por la maldición _inferi_ se alzaron de sus tumbas y avanzaron con ánimo de destrucción.

El cielo se oscureció con cientos de sombras que prometían desesperación y muerte, y cuando los dementores se echaron encima, los gritos de agonía se convirtieron en vacíos murmullos provenientes de cáscaras sin alma.

Los magos, como siempre, precedían la destrucción. Destrozaban sus propios edificios con la esperanza de aplastar a algún elfo bajo ellos, gritaban «¡Libertad!» como si alguna vez hubieran entendido el significado de la palabra, y hacían arder los cuerpos de los elfos que ya habían recibido el beso del dementor y permanecían mudos y sordos, privados de su propio ser.

Esa noche, los verdaderos monstruos se ocultaron tras los dementores y los _inferis_ para pretender que todavía eran personas.

De fondo, entre los gritos, la voz del peor monstruo de todos retumbaba en todos los rincones del mundo mágico, como una promesa de muerte y horror que no te podías despegar de la piel:

_«Magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña:_

_Os habla Lord Voldemort. Sé que estaréis sorprendidos al escucharme de nuevo, tras tantos años. Sé que algunos temblaréis y recordaréis todos vuestros agravios contra mí, temerosos de que haya vuelto para castigaros por vuestras acciones. Sé que otros estarán incrédulos, incapaces de creer que haya regresado una vez más, aunque Lord Voldemort haya demostrado una y otra vez que es intocable por la misma muerte._

_Pero Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y se ha alzado en estos tiempos de extrema necesidad porque ha llegado el momento de dejar de luchar entre nosotros y enfrentarnos al verdadero enemigo: aquel que se niega a aceptar su lugar y trata de reducirnos y asesinarnos._

_Los magos y brujas de este país siempre hemos sido demasiado misericordiosos con criaturas inferiores a nosotros, y este es el resultado. Los elfos han tomado el lugar que nos pertenece por derecho, y eso debe acabar._

_En una muestra de mi poder y espíritu compasivo, os presto mi ayuda para acabar con los asesinos que han tomado el gobierno y a vuestras familias. Esta noche, bajarán los dementores y se alzarán los inferi. Ese es el regalo de Lord Voldemort._

_A cambio, Lord Voldemort os pide que deis un paso al frente y luchéis por lo correcto. Por la justicia y la verdad. Alzad las varitas y defended el lugar legítimo que le corresponde a todo aquel con sangre mágica._

_Ha llegado el momento de dejar de vivir arrodillados»._

El monstruo no apareció en la batalla, pero tampoco hizo falta. Los magos se levantaron con las palabras del mago oscuro que los había oprimido durante años, clamando por una justicia que acababa con cadáveres y llamas ardientes.

Hermione Granger cruzó un campo de batalla cubierto de cuerpos de elfos que habían muerto sin morir del todo, que miraban en su dirección sin verla realmente. Los dementores se erguían sobre ellos, absorbiendo el alma de sus pequeños cuerpos. Hermione se obligó a mirar, se obligó a recordar que todo aquello era su responsabilidad.

Un elfo todavía vivo cayó a sus pies. Le faltaba una mano, y el muñón le sangraba profusamente. Sus ojos, grandes como pelotas de tenis y asustados como el de un cervatillo enfrentándose a un depredador, la miraron con súplica:

—Por favor, por favor, no le dejes darme el beso, cualquier cosa menos eso, cualquier cosa menos eso…

Un dementor descendió desde el cielo y lo sujetó contra el suelo. El elfo chilló por ayuda, pero el dementor acercó su boca putrefacta hacia él y lo cayó para siempre. Hermione no se movió. Una vez alimentado, el dementor alzó la cabeza y pareció mirar a Hermione un instante. Esta le devolvió la mirada, esperando. Pero el dementor no atacó, y volvió a elevarse en busca de más víctimas.

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo y acunó el cuerpo del elfo al que había matado. A su alrededor, los cadáveres se amontonaban como nieve.

A varios kilómetros a distancia, Lily había salido a la calle a pesar del frío y de las protestas de su madre y estaba terminando de construir su muñeco de nieve. Le había hecho orejas puntiagudas, como las de los elfos de los cuentos que le contaba su madre, los que tenían buen corazón y siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar.

—Te llamarás Príncipe —le comunicó a su creación con una sonrisa desdentada—. Y seremos amigos para siempre.

Lily entró de nuevo en casa con los regaños de su madre de fondo, y Príncipe se quedó solo en el parque.

Al final, las cenizas lo cubrieron tanto que sus orejas se volvieron indistinguibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily es la hija de Cho Chang, que se enamoró de un muggle y abandonó el mundo mágico para vivir con él y formar una familia. Nadie en su nueva familia sabe que es bruja. Cuando era pequeña, Cho fue criada por el elfo doméstico de su familia, y todavía piensa en él con mucho cariño, por eso le cuenta historias a su hija sobre elfos mágicos que ayudan a las personas. Aunque Lily todavía no sepa nada de magia ni Hogwarts.
> 
> ¡Solo queda un capítulo y el epílogo de esta primera parte! Estoy muy emocionada. Contadme qué os va pareciendo todo en comentarios <3


	17. El Corazón Peludo del Brujo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cumple su parte del trato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ADVERTENCIAS** : Este capítulo contiene menciones de transfobia, descripciones de violencia y sangre, y canibalismo forzado (sí).
> 
> ¡Este capítulo también cuenta con un fanart de la maravillosa [Onixperado](https://twitter.com/Onixperado/status/1353102127057539073), adjuntado al final! TW: blood.

**XVI**

**El Corazón Peludo del Brujo**

_«So look in the mirror and tell me, who do you see? Is it still you? Or is it me?_

_Become the beast, we don’t have to hide. Do I terrify you or do you feel alive?_

_Splinters of my soul cut through your skin and burrow within»._

Become the Beast, Karliene

_«Érase una vez un joven brujo atractivo, rico y con talento que observó cómo sus amigos se comportaban como idiotas cuando se enamoraban: retozaban como críos, se acicalaban y perdían el apetito y la dignidad. Así pues, decidió no caer nunca en esa debilidad y empleó las artes oscuras para evitarlo. […]_

_El brujo estaba seguro de que provocaba una inmensa envidia a todos cuantos contemplaban su espléndida y apacible soledad; por eso sintió una ira y un disgusto tremendos cuando, un día, oyó a dos de sus lacayos hablando de su amo.  
El primer criado expresó la pena que sentía por él, pues pese a toda su riqueza y poder seguía sin tener a nadie que lo amara. Pero su compañero, riendo con burla, le preguntó por qué creía que un hombre con tanto oro y dueño de tan grandioso castillo no había conseguido una esposa. _

_Esas palabras asestaron un duro golpe al orgullo del brujo. Así pues, decidió esposarse de inmediato con una mujer que fuera superior a todas las demás. […]_

_Era una bruja de una habilidad prodigiosa y poseía una gran fortuna en oro. Su belleza era tal que cautivaba el corazón de todos los hombres que la miraban; es decir, de todos los hombres excepto uno: el corazón del brujo no sentía absolutamente nada. Aun así, ella era el premio que él buscaba, de modo que empezó a cortejarla. […]_

_La doncella estaba sentada en un trono junto al brujo, quien, en voz baja, le dedicaba tiernas palabras que había escamoteado a los poetas sin tener la menor idea de su verdadero significado. La doncella escuchaba desconcertada, y al final replicó:_

_—Hablas muy bien, Brujo, y me encantarían tus halagos si pensara que tienes corazón._

_El anfitrión sonrió y le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por eso. Le pidió que lo acompañara. Ambos salieron del salón donde se celebraba el banquete y él la condujo hasta la mazmorra donde guardaba su mayor tesoro._

_Allí, en un cofre encantado de cristal, reposaba el corazón del brujo. Como llevaba mucho tiempo desconectado de los ojos, los oídos y los dedos, nunca lo había estremecido la belleza, una voz cantarina o el tacto de una piel tersa. Al verlo, la doncella se horrorizó, pues el corazón estaba marchito y cubierto de largo pelo negro._

_—Pero ¿qué has hecho? —se lamentó—. ¡Devuélvelo a su sitio, te lo suplico!_

_El brujo comprendió que debía complacer a la joven. Así que sacó su varita mágica, abrió el cofre de cristal, se hizo un tajo en el pecho y devolvió el peludo corazón a la vacía cavidad original._

_—¡Ya estás curado y ahora conocerás el amor verdadero! —exclamó la doncella, radiante, y lo abrazó. La caricia de sus suaves y blancos brazos, el susurro de su aliento y la fragancia de su espesa cabellera rubia traspasaron como lanzas el corazón recién despertado del brujo. Pero en la oscuridad del largo exilio a que lo habían condenado se había vuelto extraño, ciego y salvaje, y le surgieron unos apetitos poderosos y perversos. […]_

_La doncella yacía muerta en el suelo, con el pecho abierto; agachado a su lado estaba el brujo, desquiciado y sosteniendo en una mano un gran corazón rojo, reluciente, liso y ensangrentado. Lamía y acariciaba ese corazón mientras juraba que lo cambiaría por el suyo._

_En la otra mano sostenía su varita mágica, con la que intentaba extraerse el corazón marchito y peludo. Pero el corazón peludo era más fuerte que el brujo, y se negaba a desconectarse de sus sentidos y volver al cofre donde había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado._

_Ante las horrorizadas miradas de sus invitados, el brujo dejó la varita y asió una daga de plata. Y tras jurar que nunca se dejaría gobernar por su corazón, se lo sacó del pecho a cuchilladas._

_Entonces se quedó un momento arrodillado, triunfante, con un corazón en cada mano, y a continuación se desplomó sobre el cadáver de la doncella y murió»._

El Corazón Peludo del Brujo, Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo

* * *

El Juramento Inquebrantable que forjaron establecía tres verdades irrompibles:

  1. Lord Voldemort utilizaría todo el poder necesario para arrebatarle el gobierno a los elfos y devolver el control a los magos.
  2. Una vez logrado este objetivo, Lord Voldemort dejaría Reino Unido para siempre, y no volvería a cruzar sus fronteras.
  3. Si se cumplían estas dos premisas, Harry Potter permanecería para siempre al lado de Lord Voldemort.



Hermione lo abrazó entre lágrimas, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Lloraba con tanta intensidad que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y Harry le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Él no tenía lágrimas, sin embargo. Se sentía vacío y frío; sus sentimientos congelados en su pecho para impedir que se derramaran y lo destrozaran todo a su paso.

—Volveremos a por ti, Harry —prometió Hermione sobre su hombro—. El plan funcionará, y te salvaremos de nuevo. No te abandonaremos.

—Diles a todos que les quiero, que hicieron de mi vida algo que merecía la pena —murmuró contra el pelo de su amiga—. Diles que gracias por quererme.

Hermione sollozó con más ahínco, y Harry tuvo que despegarse a la fuerza de sus brazos, incapaz de soportar el abrazo por más tiempo. No quería derrumbarse todavía, no quería arrepentirse de su decisión tan pronto.

Sentía los ojos de Voldemort en la nuca, al otro lado de la calle. Y la cicatriz volvía a arderle con rabia.

«Ya sé que estoy en peligro», quería decirle a la marca ardiente que lo unía inevitablemente a Lord Voldemort. «Estoy andando hacia él por propia voluntad porque soy gilipollas».

Se soltó de su amiga y se giró sin mirar atrás. La calle estaba vacía y pobremente iluminada. Unos pocos dementores rodeaban las inmediaciones, en una muda amenaza por parte del mago oscuro. Malfoy se había negado a abandonar el piso protegido en el que se ocultaban, pero Hermione lo había acompañado para asegurarse de que el trato mágico se llevaba a cabo correctamente.

Con piernas ligeramente temblorosas, Harry caminó hacia el asesino de sus padres, que lo contemplaba con los ojos colmados de deleite. La túnica oscura con capucha ocultaba la mayoría de sus rasgos, y el brillo de sus pupilas color sangre era casi lo único distinguible de su figura.

«Sigue andando, no te detengas», le dijo a sus piernas temblorosas. Quería huir, quería correr en la dirección contraria y no mirar atrás. Notaba la sangre en los oídos, latiendo como si ahí tuviera un segundo corazón e impidiéndole escuchar el mundo a su alrededor.

Cuando al fin estuvo a unos pasos de Lord Voldemort, este entendió una mano pálida como una calavera y de dedos largos como patas de araña:

—Harry Potter —se limitó a decir en apenas un susurro, como de bienvenida.

Tratando de controlar el temblequeo de todo su cuerpo, Harry alargó su propio brazo y agarró la mano de su archienemigo.

Y así, se cerró el trato, y monstruo y niño se desaparecieron.

.

La calle a la que los había llevado Voldemort era amplia y estaba rodeada de casas. Se encontraban en un barrio de clase media-alta, a juzgar por los jardines bien cuidados y las molestas luces navideñas que decoraban casi todas las fachadas y se reflejaban en sus gafas. Era una calle muggle, sin duda; Harry apenas reconocía los coches aparcados en las aceras o las farolas que iluminaban el asfalto. Todo había cambiado demasiado en el mundo muggle en su ausencia, pero al mismo tiempo, todo a su alrededor (desde las puertas de entrada hasta los recortados setos) seguía siendo tremendamente inglés.

—Pensaba que íbamos a dejar Reino Unido —dijo Harry con tono acusador, esforzándose en seguir las largas zancadas del mago oscuro, que se deslizaba a través de la calle vacía con una clara destinación en mente.

—El trato establecía que debo dejar el país una vez los elfos estén destruidos —siseó Voldemort sin mirarlo—. La batalla está teniendo lugar en estos instantes y no requiere de mi intervención, así que nosotros podemos tratar algunos asuntos antes de abandonar este país patético y moribundo.

A Harry no le gustaba nada cómo sonaba ese «nosotros» ni esos asuntos que Voldemort quería tratar.

—El trato también establecía que estaría a tu lado siempre —replicó Harry con petulancia—, pero no incluía que deba obedecerte como tu perrito faldero.

Por un momento, a Harry le pareció que Voldemort sonreía y eso lo aterrorizó todavía más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido lugar esa noche.

—Oh, lo sé —murmuró el mago oscuro—. Siempre has sido molesto e inflexible a mis deseos, no es algo que espero que cambie a corto plazo.

Voldemort se detuvo al fin ante una de las casas adosadas. Era la casa más elegante de la calle, portaba un pequeño jardín adornado con petunias (Harry se preguntó con asombro cómo habían logrado sobrevivir a ese tiempo), y una fachada de un blanco reluciente. Unas luces navideñas adornaban las ventanas, aunque eran más austeras y sutiles que las de otras casas vecinas.

—Ya estamos aquí —declaró Voldemort, casi con expectación.

Harry miró con atención la casa, preguntándose dónde era «aquí» exactamente. Había algo en ella que le resultaba terriblemente familiar, pero no lograba ubicarla. Voldemort pareció darse cuenta de su confusión, porque suspiró con pesar de una manera que recordaba terriblemente a Tom Ryddle.

—¿No la reconoces? Te he traído a casa —Voldemort señaló el cartel bajo el buzón en el que rezaba el número de la casa y el nombre de la calle.

A Harry se le heló la sangre en las venas.

«Número 4 de Privet Drive».

No la había reconocido. La calle y la casa estaban muy diferentes a como las recordaba en su memoria, muy diferentes a como las recreaba en sus sueños. El cambio en el mundo muggle había sido tan brusco que le hacía sentir que había dormido cien años en lugar de veinticinco. Todo había cambiado.

Todo menos él.

Voldemort empujó la verja que daba al jardín delantero y caminó hacia la puerta como si fuera dueño del lugar. Era casi gracioso: esa figura alta y encapuchada, una pesadilla hecha de carne y hueso, recorriendo tranquilamente una calle muggle cubierta de adornos navideños.

Harry se forzó a tomar aire, tratando de frenar el pánico que le subía por la garganta.

«Entonces era verdad. Esa visión que vi de Tía Marge… Era cierto. Voldemort la mató».

—¿Qué les has hecho? —Masculló con los puños apretados y la rabia latiendo en las sienes. No entendía por qué le importaba tanto lo que les hubiera pasado a los Dursley, a los que ni siquiera había dedicado un pensamiento desde que despertó, pero había algo amargo en que Voldemort tuviera que mancillar a cualquier persona con la que Harry se hubiera relacionado alguna vez.

Incluso aunque fueran personas horribles.

—¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo? —Dijo Voldemort, abriendo la puerta de entrada con un golpe de varita y colándose en su interior.

A Harry no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

El interior de la casa también había cambiado. Era evidente que habían remodelado muchas veces, en diferentes ocasiones, a lo largo de todos esos años. Harry siguió a Voldemort en su camino hacia el salón, y sintió un apretón en el estómago al comprobar que el cuarto bajo las escaleras había desaparecido. La puerta había sido tapada con yeso y pintura, como si nunca hubiera existido. Al igual que el niño enclenque y harapiento que había dormido en ese lugar durante once años.

A pesar de todo, nada podría haberlo preparado para la escena en el salón. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda nada más entrar a la estancia, como si estuviera más fría que el resto del lugar, y ahí esperaban los Dursley. Harry apenas podía reconocerlos.

«Es lógico que hayan envejecido, al igual que todo los demás», se dijo con el corazón en la garganta. «Es lógico que ya no parezcan los mismos».

Tío Vernon no había envejecido bien; estaba casi calvo, terriblemente obeso y con un ralo bigote que apenas cubría sus muchas arrugas. Estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando a tía Petunia, que llevaba un recatado vestido y el pelo teñido recogido en un elegante moño; era la que menos había cambiado. Cerca de ellos, Harry reconoció a Dudley por los ojos redondos y saltones como botones. Al igual que su padre, había perdido mucho pelo, pero al contrario que él, también había perdido muchos kilos. Estaba sentado en el suelo como el resto de la familia, con la cabeza gacha y temblando; daba la impresión de ser un niño excepcionalmente grande.

Y justo a su lado, abrazándolo, había dos personas que Harry no conocía de nada. Una era una mujer de edad similar a la de Dudley, con pelo rizado y nariz respingona. La otra era una niña con los ojos como botones de Dudley y la nariz respingona de la mujer desconocida, y Harry sintió un tirón en el estómago.

«Mi sobrina, es mi sobrina».

Astoria Malfoy estaba de pie tras ellos, con expresión neutral y la varita en la mano. Harry la miró con odio, antes de que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia la mancha de sangre que se extendía sobre la alfombra. Allí descansaba una única pierna, la que Harry sabía que Voldemort había cortado a tía Marge. El resto del cuerpo, sin embargo, estaba desaparecido.

—Tú —escupió tío Vernon nada más verlo, con tanto odio que Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero Voldemort movió ligeramente su varita, en una velada amenaza, y tío Vernon volvió a cerrar la boca de golpe y palidecer tanto que casi pareció ponerse verde. A pesar de que el mago oscuro era la evidente amenaza, toda la familia Dursley miraba a Harry como si fuera una aparición maldita que había llegado para destruirlos.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué has hecho? —Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar Harry en puro horror.

Voldemort lo ignoró y se dirigió a la señora Malfoy:

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Astoria. Puedes irte.

La señora Malfoy inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y se desapareció de allí sin más. En la habitación solo quedaron Harry, Voldemort y los Dursley.

—Déjalos marchar —dijo Harry con agresividad, saliendo del shock y recuperando el dominio de sí mismo. Avanzó unos pasos y agarró a Voldemort por el cuello de la túnica para inclinarlo sobre él—. Ya me tienes a mí. Ya tienes lo que querías. No los necesitas para nada, déjalos marchar.

Voldemort estudió su rostro, casi con curiosidad. No parecía molesto por la repentina invasión de su espacio personal, pero claro, Voldemort siempre había disfrutado acercarse a Harry más de la cuenta para amenazarlo.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una tranquilidad que solo logró ponerle los pelos de punta—. Los dejaré marchar si eso es lo que quieres, Harry, depende enteramente de ti.

Harry soltó la túnica de Voldemort respirando con fuerza, pero este permaneció inclinado sobre él. Había entregado su varita al mago oscuro cuando establecieron el trato, en una muestra de buena voluntad, así que estaba completamente indefenso, igual que los Dursley.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de dejarlos ir, pues? —Espetó, furioso.

Voldemort separó los labios para sonreír, y fue como ver una herida abierta. Era una sonrisa horrible, que le hacía parecer una criatura terrorífica salida de una historia de terror. Una sonrisa que prometía dolor y sufrimiento.

—Quiero que escojas a uno de ellos, Harry —respondió con suavidad, acercándose tanto a Harry que su aliento le rozaba la frente—, y quiero que lo mates.

«¿Qué?»

Harry trastabilló hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

Voldemort se enderezó en toda su altura.

—Si matas a uno de ellos, perdonaré a los demás.

Harry lo miró de hito en hito.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que mate a uno de ellos? No sé qué pretendes conseguir con esto, pero los Dursley no son familia para mí. Si lo que quieres es torturarme…

—Aunque torturarte siempre aporta su diversión, Harry, nunca ha sido mi principal objetivo, y tampoco lo es ahora. No, no tengo ningún deseo de torturarte. Se trata de un asunto mucho más importante, así que tú serás un buen chico por una vez y matarás a uno de tus _familiares_ antes de que lo haga yo y acabe con toda la calle en el proceso.

Harry contempló a Voldemort con fijeza, tratando de descifrar sus motivos tras toda esa pantomima. Después de todo, Voldemort había preparado ese escenario, se había molestado en ir a buscar a los Dursley para mantenerlos aterrorizados y encerrados durante días. Y mientras hablaba, en los ojos del mago oscuro destacaba un brillo ferviente, casi fanático, como si ese momento se encontrara la solución a todos sus problemas. Aquello era algo más que un intento de torturarlo o hacerle daño; Voldemort quería convertirlo en un asesino. Voldemort quería…

—¡Qué ridiculez es esta! —Exclamó tío Vernon, atreviéndose a levantarse del suelo con pesadez—. ¡Ya hemos aguantado suficiente! Si piensas que vamos a permitir que un pequeño bicho raro como tú nos trate así, Potter, ¡estás muy equivocada! La policía será informada de esto y…

Voldemort lo señaló rápidamente con la varita y dijo casi con aburrimiento:

— _Crucio._

Tío Vernon emitió un grito desgarrador, y cayó al suelo aferrándose el corazón entre llantos. Tía Petunia chilló también, corriendo al lado de su marido, y la niña en brazos de Dudley empezó a llorar. Harry se apresuró a colocarse entre ellos. Tío Vernon era bastante mayor y nunca había tenido buena presión cardíaca; podía sufrir un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento y eso solo serviría para añadir otra muerte a la conciencia de Harry.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Harry—. ¡Déjalos en paz!

—Si fuera tú, lo mataría a él —comentó Voldemort con aire conversacional, como si estuvieran discutiendo el tiempo—. Es incapaz de callarse y agachar la cabeza ante una evidente amenaza.

Harry cogió varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Quieres que haga un Horrocrux —dijo en voz baja. Voldemort lo contempló en silencio—. Quieres que cometa un asesinato y divida mi alma en dos para hacer un Horrocrux, ¿no es así? ¡Matando a mi familia muggle para ello igual que hiciste tú! —Soltó una risotada histérica, llevándose las manos a la frente—. Sabía que estabas loco, ¡pero no era consciente de que habías perdido el juicio hasta este punto!

Voldemort se movió rápido como el pensamiento, alzándose de nuevo sobre él en una respiración, furioso y amenazante.

—¡No hables de aquello que no sabes, Potter! ¡No hables sin saber…!

—¡¿Acaso no has visto hasta dónde te ha llevado la creación de Horrocruxes?! ¡¿Hasta qué punto se ha salido de control y te ha convertido en algo que ni siquiera es humano?! ¡No, por supuesto que no lo ves! ¡Porque eres un ignorante como siempre has sido, Ryddle, y ahora en tu ignorancia quieres destruirme a mí también!

Voldemort lo contempló un momento, y Harry se preparó para las maldiciones que le caerían. No le importaba. Estaba furioso. Histérico. Quería aferrar a Voldemort por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que entrara en razón. Agarrarle el rostro de serpiente y arrancarle la piel hasta descubrir los restos de Tom Ryddle que quedaban debajo, para entonces destruirlos también.

Pero Voldemort no dirigió su varita hacia a Harry, a pesar de que este podía percibir la ira del mago oscuro a través de su conexión; la cicatriz le picaba en recordatorio. En su lugar, Voldemort dirigió su varita hacia la niña en brazos de Dudley y susurró:

— _Crucio._

La niña, la hija de Dudley y la sobrina de Harry, emitió un aullido desgarrador. Su madre chilló al mismo tiempo, tratando de colocarse entre ella y Voldemort para protegerla. Dudley se lanzó hacia Voldemort con la cara enrojecida y los ojos llorosos, pero el mago oscuro lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared con un gesto.

—¡BASTA! —Gritó Harry— ¡BASTA! ¡DETÉN ESTO AHORA MISMO! ¡DÉJALOS! ¡ES UNA NIÑA!

—¡Todo depende de ti, Potter! —Respondió Voldemort—. ¿Seguirás comportándote como un niñato u obedecerás mis deseos?

Harry cerró un momento los ojos, tratando de calmarse. La maldición ya se había detenido, pero la niña seguía llorando y gimoteando mientras su madre la acunaba entre sus brazos. Dudley había caído desmayado contra la pared, y tía Petunia abrazaba a tío Vernon entre lágrimas silenciosas, el cual también parecía haber perdido la conciencia. La pierna perdida de tía Marge seguía tendida en la alfombra, sobre un charco de sangre. Harry se sentía enfermo.

—Escúchame —suplicó, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Escúchame. Estás cometiendo un error: no sabes lo que puede pasar si me obligas a crear un Horrocrux. ¿Y si la parte de tu alma que vive dentro de mí se destruye en el proceso? Es una completa locura sin ningún sentido. ¿Y solo para hacerme inmortal? No merece la pena arriesgar _tu_ alma de esa manera.

Harry abrió los ojos por fin, y se encontró a Voldemort estudiándolo de forma evaluativa. Por un instante, se permitió tener esperanza y pensar que podría convencerlo.

—Aunque agradezco tu preocupación —empezó el mago oscuro con profunda ironía—, discúlpame si no tengo muy en cuenta la opinión de un mago mediocre que no sabe nada de magia de almas.

Harry podía sentir la desesperación en la garganta.

—¿Cuál es el sentido de obligarme a hacer un Horrocrux? ¡Eres tú el que quiere vivir para siempre, no yo!

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta, Harry? A estas alturas, hablar de ti es hablar de mí —Voldemort suspiró y echó los hombros hacia atrás, como preparándose para dar una larga explicación—. Me temo que mi alma está… demasiado fragmentada como para que sea conveniente seguir dividiéndola. Pero la tuya no. Tu alma está intacta Harry, y unida irremediablemente a la mía. Si tú creas un Horrocrux, y por lo tanto te vuelves inmortal, _yo_ seré inmortal de nuevo también, porque estamos unidos como nadie lo ha estado en la historia de la magia.

Harry sentía que estaba cayendo en un agujero negro que lo tragaba hacia dentro y del que no podía salir. Y al fondo de su cabeza surgía un recuerdo difuso y vago, que no lograba distinguir con claridad, pero que parecía querer recordarle algo importante.

_«Eres la única salvación que le queda a Lord Voldemort»._

—¡Todavía te queda Nagini! —Exclamó Harry, con el sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. La serpiente no parecía estar por los alrededores, pero Harry sabía que estaba cerca; la sentía en las inmediaciones. Se preguntó con nauseas si habría sido ella la que había devorado el cadáver de tía Marge.

—Nagini es mortal, igual que tú —respondió Voldemort, torciendo los labios en una mueca de desagrado—. Por eso es tan sumamente importante crear un Horrocrux inmortal, y por eso tú eres tan importante, Harry. Yo no puedo dividir más veces mi alma, es demasiado inestable. Pero tú sí puedes, y así yo podré vivir a través de ti —Voldemort volvió a acercarse a él hasta acariciarle la mejilla con la varita—. Esa es tu función como mi Horrocrux, después de todo.

Harry sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Estás cometiendo un error —murmuró—. Si destruyes mi alma, te estarás destrozando más a ti también. ¿No lo ves? No puedes hacer esto.

—Ya me he cansado de tus quejidos y de darte explicaciones que te niegas a entender, Potter —dijo Voldemort sumamente molesto. Separó la varita de su mejilla y la volvió a levantar de manera amenazadora—. Escoge a alguien a quien matar _ya,_ o empezaré yo por la niña.

Harry se giró para contemplar la imagen que daban los Dursley, aterrorizados hasta la médula en una situación que no entendían. Lo habían maltratado e ignorado durante años, pero Harry no quería matarlos. Harry no quería matar a nadie, y no quería destrozar su alma y convertirse en un monstruo como Voldemort.

Pero era inútil. Imponente. El Elegido que nunca podía hacer nada.

—Por favor —susurró, agachando la cabeza. Una lágrima traidora se escapó de sus pestañas y le bajó por la mejilla. Humillarse suplicando era mejor que la alternativa—. Por favor. No me obligues a hacer esto. Haré cualquier otra cosa, pero no esto. Por favor.

Voldemort le acunó la cara con una mano y pasó un dedo frío por su mejilla para recoger la lágrima. No había misericordia ni cariño en el gesto, tan solo expectación y posesividad.

—Escoge, Harry —murmuró Voldemort muy cerca de él—. Escoge o lo haré yo.

Harry emitió un sollozo sin poder evitarlo. La cicatriz, que había estado prácticamente muda durante el trayecto hasta la casa, empezó a arder como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

«Que venga alguien», pensó Harry. «La policía, los vecinos, quién sea. Que venga alguien y detenga esto. Por favor. Por favor. No quiero hacer esto».

Pero nadie vino. Harry se tragó las lágrimas y cuadró los hombros.

_«Eres la única salvación que le queda a Lord Voldemort»._

Harry no quería ser la salvación de nadie.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo hago? —Movió las manos en sus costados como si tratara de espantar un moscardón—. ¿Qué utilizo para…?

 _Matar._ La palabra se le atragantó en la garganta, pero Voldemort pareció entender lo que quería decir, porque sus ojos crueles se iluminaron victoriosos. Con cuidado, hizo aparecer en una mesa un cuchillo del tamaño de su antebrazo, con el mango verde y cuidadosamente adornado con figuras de serpientes. Harry lo miró con fijeza, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—Tendrás que apañártelas con esto —dijo Voldemort, con el rostro iluminado como el de un niño la mañana de Navidad ahora que Harry había accedido a seguir su plan. Era una visión grotesca, contemplar algo parecido a la ilusión en el rostro distorsionado de Lord Voldemort—. Te devolvería tu varita, Harry, pero no quiero que intentes nada estúpido.

Sin apenas ser consciente de su propio cuerpo, Harry caminó hasta la mesa y agarró el cuchillo, que se adaptó a su mano como un guante. Cuando lo alzó, la que debía de ser la mujer de Dudley emitió un gemido por lo bajo, como si no quisiera hacer ruido pero no hubiera podido evitar que se le escapara. Todavía abrazaba a su hija entre sus brazos, y Dudley seguía inconsciente contra la pared.

Harry se planteó durante unos segundos si merecería la pena intentar atacar a Voldemort, pero la visión de la niña abrazando a su madre lo convenció de lo contrario.

«Puedo salvarla a ella. Es horrible, y no quiero esto, pero al menos la salvaré a ella».

Con el cuchillo en la mano, Harry fue hasta donde se acurrucaban tío Vernon y tía Petunia. El primero había empezado a despertar tras el _cruciatus_ , aunque todavía estaba tirado en el suelo. Tía Petunia se lanzó sobre él cuando vio a Harry acercarse, como tratando de proteger a su esposo con su cuerpo.

Harry se acuclilló a su lado.

—Tía Petunia —dijo, con una voz firme que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo. Tenía la sensación de estar contemplando la escena desde muy lejos, como si sus acciones no le pertenecieran—. Apártate.

Tía Petunia alzó la cabeza con una mirada sorprendentemente agresiva y le enseñó los dientes. Los tenía amarillentos por la edad y las pastillas; el pelo, que antes debía de haber estado cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, le caía sobre el rostro en mechones desordenados.

Harry volvió a sorprenderse de lo mayor que parecía.

—Nunca debería de haberte aceptado —le gruñó—. Debería haberte ahogado en la bañera cuando te vi aparecer en mi puerta.

Harry no se inmutó.

—Voldemort —llamó con calma, sin dejar de mirar a su tía a los ojos. Los tenía azules, en lugar de verdes como los había tenido su hermana—, aparta a Petunia de Vernon sin hacerle daño, por favor.

La magia de Voldemort pasó rozándolo, y tía Petunia fue lanzada hacia atrás con un grito. Así, Harry se encontró cara a cara con tío Vernon. Estaba todavía más obeso de lo que recordaba, las arrugas haciendo que la grasa bajo su mandíbula fuera todavía más destacable. Apenas le quedaba pelo, y respiraba pesadamente tendido en el suelo, con los ojos entreabiertos pero claros y fijos en él.

—Potter —murmuró con un hilo de voz lleno de odio. Parecía incapaz de moverse tras experimentar el _cruciatus_ , pero estaba claro que quería decir algo más. Un insulto, probablemente. Harry no le dio oportunidad.

Clavó el cuchillo una vez, en el estómago.

_«Que heredes la ropa de Dudles no significa que debas actuar como si fueras un niño. No lo eres»._

Tío Vernon emitió un sonido bajo con la garganta, como si quisiera gritar pero se le hubiera atascado el grito por el dolor. Harry sacó el cuchillo, y lo clavó de nuevo.

_«Eres un bicho raro igual que tus padres, pero debes aprender a pretender que eres normal. Las niñas no juegan al fútbol»._

Las manos de Harry estaban pegajosas de sangre, y cuando intentó sacar el cuchillo por segunda vez se le resbaló y acabó en el suelo. El suelo también estaba lleno de sangre. Le pitaban los oídos, pero creía escuchar los gritos de tía Petunia y los llantos de la esposa de Dudley y su hija.

_«¡No te atrevas a volver a cortarte el pelo a nuestras espaldas! ¡Las niñas lo llevan largo! ¿Eres una niña o un bicho raro?»_

_«Mala semilla, igual que sus padres. No se puede hacer nada cuando los genes están mal en primer lugar. Había algo malo en ella desde que nació»._

Recogió el cuchillo, y lo clavó una tercera vez. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra. Y otra más.

_«¡No existe nada parecido a la magia!»_

Una mano fría se posó en su cabeza, y Harry se detuvo en el acto. Voldemort se arrodilló a su lado, acariciándole el pelo, y Harry trató de mirarlo a través de las lágrimas. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—Ya es suficiente, Harry —dijo Voldemort, con una expresión que casi podría haberse denominado tierna si se estuviera hablando de cualquier otra persona—. Ya está muerto.

Harry miró hacia abajo y el cadáver de tío Vernon le devolvió una mirada vacía. Estaba tirado sobre el suelo, inmóvil y sangrante, como un balón desinflado. Harry se percató por fin del profundo olor a hierro que desprendía la sangre que lo rodeaba, y tuvo que volver a contener las ganas de vomitar.

Voldemort seguía acariciándole el pelo, y acercó un vial a sus labios con cuidado.

—Bébete esto, te ayudará —susurró, casi en una caricia.

Harry bebió. No tenía sentido resistirse, después de todo. La poción sabía a menta y se asentó en su estómago con facilidad.

Soltándolo por fin, Voldemort se volvió hacia el cadáver de tío Vernon y le abrió el pecho de un tajo. Harry contempló sin entender cómo un órgano rojo y húmedo salía flotando del cuerpo de su tío y se posaba delante de su rostro. Varias gotas de sangre cayeron del corazón al suelo, espesas y húmedas.

—Para completar el ritual necesitas comerte el corazón de tu víctima, Harry —informó Voldemort, con la misma extraña suavidad de antes.

Harry emitió un sonido asqueado con la garganta.

—Y una mierda —respondió con una energía que no sentía. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando y le castañeaban los dientes.

La expresión suavizada de Voldemort se endureció de nuevo.

—¿Oh? ¿Estás diciendo entonces que este asesinato ha sido inútil? ¿Debería empezar a matar a todas las personas que celebran el año nuevo en esta calle, empezando por la niña?

El estómago se le retorció como si un dragón furioso viviera en él y hubiera decidido despertar para empezar a rugir.

—Te odio —declaró con rabia—. Y te odiaré siempre.

Agarró el corazón sangrante que flotaba delante de él y le pegó un mordisco. Todavía estaba caliente, y la sangre metálica le recorrió la boca y le provocó arcadas. Pero, por algún motivo, no vomitó. El corazón era puro músculo y era complicado darle bocados y masticarlo, pero Harry enterró las uñas en él y fue separando pedazos con los dientes. La sangre le chorreaba por la barbilla, pero no importaba demasiado. El suelo sobre el que estaba sentado también estaba cubierto de sangre. Todo olía a metal y a muerte.

Tras lo que pudo ser una eternidad, Harry se terminó el corazón.

Había un pánico extraño al fondo de su pecho, apretando y dificultándole respirar. Estaba asqueado y horrorizado, y a pesar de todo, continuaba experimentando todo como si le estuviera pasando otra persona. Como si él hubiera dejado su cuerpo para no volver.

Voldemort sacó un pequeño objeto de una de las mangas de su túnica, y lo colocó delante de Harry. Era una cadena de oro con una hermosa gema roja decorando su centro. Voldemort se lo mostró con orgullo:

—El collar de Morgana Pendragon, la única bruja lo bastante poderosa como para enfrentarse a Merlín —anunció Voldemort con grandilocuencia—. Los Malfoy lo tenían desperdiciado en su hogar como si nada, pero nosotros le daremos un buen uso, Harry.

Dejó el collar sobre el cuerpo de tío Vernon y aferró la cara de Harry con ambas manos. Eran tan grandes que cubrían todo su rostro, desde la barbilla hasta las sienes. Las manos de Voldemort se mancharon con la sangre que todavía cubría la cara de Harry, pero no parecía importarle. La cicatriz no dejaba de arderle, como si quisiera comunicarle que debía salir corriendo de ahí.

—Ahora, Harry, necesito que toques el collar y repitas el conjuro que voy a decirte, y todo se habrá terminado.

Harry pensó que sonaba bien, eso de que todo acabara. Por fin todo dejaría de doler.

Voldemort se acercó tanto a él que sus labios se rozaron cuando le susurró el conjuro. A Harry le llegó un vago recuerdo de otro Lord Voldemort, uno más joven y apuesto, susurrando otras palabras sobre sus labios.

_«Eres la única salvación que le queda a Lord Voldemort»._

Todavía temblando, Harry alargó la mano para tocar el collar y repitió el conjuro, que dejó un sabor a cenizas y podredumbre en su lengua.

Fue como si cortaran los hilos que unen al titiritero con la marioneta, y esta quedara abandonada e inerte, incapaz de moverse propiamente por su cuenta. Fría e inmóvil como un cadáver, destartalada como un juguete roto, desconectada para siempre de una parte imprescindible de sí misma.

Así, con la sangre de su tío todavía en los labios, Harry dejó de ser Harry.

En la calle retumbaron las campanadas que anunciaban el año nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay indicaciones claras sobre el proceso concreto para crear un Horrocrux. Lo único que se explica en los libros es que hay que matar a alguien, partiendo tu alma en dos mediante ese asesinato, y luego meter parte del alma en un objeto. Se sabe que es un proceso asqueroso y repulsivo, sin embargo, aunque no se den detalles. Me he tomado la libertad de imaginar que para crear un Horrocrux debes comerte el corazón de la persona que asesinaste, y a partir de ahí ya puedes introducir tu alma en un objeto cualquiera.
> 
> Nagini estaba en el patio digiriendo a tía Marge tranquilamente mientras todo el drama tenía lugar en el salón.
> 
> Los Dursley solo regresaron a Privet Drive una vez acabó la guerra contra Voldemort; hasta entonces estuvieron ocultos por la Resistencia.
> 
> Lo que Voldemort hace beber a Harry es una poción para impedir vomitar, y que así Harry pueda comerse el corazón crudo sin problema.
> 
> El Corazón Peludo del Brujo es una historia de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo que siempre he visto muy relacionada con los Horrocruxes y con la relación de Harry y Voldemort (Voldemort es el monstruo sin alma/corazón, y Harry la persona con el corazón/alma intacto, hasta que el monstruo acaba destrozándolo).
> 
> Voldemort no sabe el maltrato que sufrió Harry de mano de los Dursley, pero cree estar haciéndole un favor al escoger a su familia muggle para la creación de un Horrocrux. Aunque no sepa del maltrato que sufrió Harry, sus prejuicios contra los muggles y su propia experiencia con ellos lo lleva a pensar que Harry tiene una mala relación con sus tíos, no ve otra alternativa. Voldemort usó a su propia familia muggle para crear un Horrocrux, y ve lógico que Harry haga lo mismo. Cree que incluso Harry se lo agradecerá con el tiempo, una vez esté más desligado de sus emociones humanas. Veremos si tiene razón.
> 
> ¡Solo queda el epílogo! Hacedme saber qué os ha parecido en un comentario :D


	18. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final.

**Epílogo**

_«When I was a child, I heard voices. Some would sing and some would scream.  
You soon find you have few choices; I learned the voices died with me»._

Arsonist’s Lullaby, Hozier

Las calles apestaban a muerte y humo.

Se extendían por la tierra como las venas oscurecidas de un fumador compulsivo, cubiertas de mugre y basura. La gente se acumulaba en las esquinas entre risas, indiferentes a la suciedad y la podredumbre que rebosaba en el lugar. Estaban celebrando, después todo.

—¡Larga vida a los magos! —Gritó una bruja de ropa andrajosa y ojos hinchados y fanáticos, subida en lo alto de un banco. A su alrededor, sus compañeros gritaron para reafirmarla, dichosos a pesar de tener tan mal aspecto como ella.

—¡Y abajo cualquiera que quiera quitarnos nuestro legítimo lugar en el mundo! —Añadió un mago de barba sucia y desordenada, zarandeando lo que parecía un muñeco en sus brazos.

El muñeco se balanceó sin vida; sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillantes, pero vacíos. Su piel cenicienta y arrugada. Lo único que indicaba que era un ser vivo y no un muñeco era el ligero movimiento de su respiración.

El hombre lo tiró al suelo, y la mujer subida al banco emitió una carcajada mientras le lanzaba un hechizo al cuerpo inerte. El elfo no se inmutó, mirando sin ver, viviendo sin vivir.

—¡Esto es lo que obtenéis por tratar de quitarnos nuestra libertad! ¡El Señor Oscuro os ha traído lo que merecéis! —Chilló eufórica la bruja, mientras sus compañeros celebraban y reían a su alrededor.

Maggie pasó a su lado con paso rápido y la respiración contenida. No podían verla, cubierta como estaba por la capa invisible, pero seguía sintiendo el miedo y los nervios en la boca del estómago.

La tienda de Sortilegios Weasley se había mantenido milagrosamente intacta durante toda la batalla, tan solo algunas grietas cubrían sus paredes de ladrillo tras el altercado. Aunque en su entrada destacaba un escueto «cerrado por tiempo indefinido», Maggie abrió sin problema con su llave y se deslizó dentro.

La puerta se cerró tras ella con un clic, y los gritos de celebración dejaron de retumbarle en los oídos. Solo entonces se atrevió a quitarse la capa invisible, todavía temblando y con la boca seca.

No había nadie en la tienda, y Maggie agradeció el momento para calmarse y poner su pulso bajo control. Salir a la calle siempre era una pesadilla esos días, que la dejaba sintiéndose enferma y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo.

Por primera vez en su vida, agradecía no ser maga y no tener que relacionarse con todo lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera.

Los ojos vacíos del elfo la persiguieron mientras se abría paso entre las estanterías repletas de artículos de broma e iba hacia la parte trasera, desde dónde escuchaba el sonido de conversación.

—…no puedes seguir aferrándote a un callejón sin salida, Ron, es evidente que no da resultados —la voz de tío Fred arrastraba las palabras con desdén.

—¡Hermione dijo que funcionaría, no hubiera hecho el trato de otra manera, y lo sabes! —Tío Ron respondió airado. Maggie podía imaginarlo apretando los puños y bufando por la nariz.

—Pero Hermione no está en condiciones de lograr demasiado en estos momentos —intervino tío George. Maggie siempre había sido capaz de distinguirlo de su gemelo porque tío George utilizaba un tono mucho más gentil y considerado—; quizá deberíamos empezar a plantearnos enviarla a San Mungo en cuanto las cosas se calmen.

Sin querer escuchar nada más, Maggie apresuró los pasos hasta llegar a la trastienda e interrumpir la conversación. La trascienda era un espacio amplio y desordenado, repleto de artículos amontonados en las esquinas que todavía debían colocarse a vender. Era una habitación que siempre estaba ligeramente más fría que el resto del lugar, como si añorara el calor humano y la aglomeración que solía cubrir la tienda principal. Al fondo estaban las escaleras que daban al piso de los gemelos en la parte de arriba. Desde que se habían casado con Angelina y tenido hijos, ya no lo usaban para convivir por ser demasiado pequeño, pero sí como laboratorio y despacho.

Tío Ron estaba apoyado contra dichas escaleras, con una expresión entre airada y derrotada. Los días pasados en prisión no le habían sentado especialmente bien; tenía los ojos hundidos por las ojeras y había desarrollado un tic nervioso en la mejilla. Los gemelos estaban a su lado, manteniendo mejor la apariencia de normalidad, aunque Fred seguía sin poder ver por uno de sus ojos.

—Uno sin oreja y otro sin ojo; por fin Georgie dejará de ser el único que puede hacer bromas sobre faltarle partes del cuerpo, llevo años sintiéndome apartado —había bromeado tío Fred sin darle más importancia.

—Podemos buscarte uno artificial como el de Ojoloco —había continuado su gemelo, emocionado, y nadie se había atrevido a añadir nada más.

Eran buenos manteniendo el ánimo y las apariencias de que todo estaba bien, pero Maggie captaba sus manos temblorosas y sus miradas perdidas de vez en cuando. No los culpaba. Ella apenas podía dormir por las noches, aterrorizada de volver a despertar en una celda pequeña y oscura que parecía echarse sobre ella, mientras esperaba la ejecución de sus seres queridos.

«Al menos ellos estaban dispuestos a realizar juicios», pensó Maggie sin poder evitarlo. «Los magos no fueron tan misericordiosos».

Volvió a recordar al elfo sin alma de la calle, y se estremeció.

Por suerte, tío Ron la había visto entrar y la sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos al exclamar:

—¡Maggie, se suponía que estabas arriba descansando!

Maggie no soportaba estar arriba.

—Me apetecía tomar el aire —declaró marcando ligeramente su hoyuelo con aire inocente.

Tío Ron entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Has vuelto a salir con la capa invisible? Ya sabes lo peligrosas que están las calles ahora mismo, no deberías salir tú sola hasta que todo se estabilice. ¿Qué harás si te ve alguien indeseable?

—Algo bastante improbable si lleva la capa invisible, Ronnie —lo interrumpió tío Fred, dedicándole una sonrisa pecosa a Maggie—. La niña sabe lo que hace, es más lista que la mayoría de nosotros; ¿encontraste alguna pista?

Maggie sintió un ramalazo de calidez ante sus palabras, pero no lo suficiente como para deshacerse de la sensación de vacío que le constreñía el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—La gente habla de Voldemort, pero nadie parece saber nada de su paradero y muchísimo menos del de Harry. A él ni siquiera lo mencionan.

Un rastro de ira adornó sus palabras, aunque no fuera su intención que lo hiciera. No era culpa de los magos no saber el sacrificio que Harry había realizado por ellos, pero Maggie los resentía igual. Pasarse horas correteando por las calles bajo la capa, escuchando conversaciones y contemplando atrocidades, había reducido mucho su respeto por los portadores de varita.

Tío Fred se pasó la mano por el rostro con cansancio.

—Era de esperarse —musitó, más para sí mismo que para ella.

—Rox y Min están ya en casa con Angelina, Maggie —dijo tío George dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a su gemelo—, en caso de que quieras pasarte a verlas un rato.

Maggie contuvo una mueca. Roxanne y Minerva eran las hijas gemelas de Fred y Angelina; eran divertidas, tenían su misma edad y hubieran sido las candidatas perfectas para ser sus amigas íntimas… Si no fuera por el hecho de que ellas podían usar magia, y Maggie no.

Siempre se sentía fuera de lugar a su lado.

En momentos así, echaba de menos a Harry con todavía más intensidad. Aunque era mago, él se había criado en un ambiente sin magia y entendía lo que era no poder disponer de ella. Harry había sido su primer amigo.

Y su madre lo había empleado como moneda de cambio para salvarla.

—Creo que antes le echaré un ojo a mamá —murmuró acercándose a las escaleras, no se le escapó cómo sus tres tíos compartían una mirada preocupada.

Tío Ron la detuvo antes de que empezara a subir y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Ten más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas caso a estos dos, que son unos irresponsables —dijo sobre su pelo con voz ahogada.

«No tienes que encargarte de mí porque mamá esté indispuesta, no tienes que hacerme tu responsabilidad», quiso decirle Maggie.

—Lo tendré —respondió sin embargo, sin mirarlo a los ojos y escabulléndose hacia el piso de arriba lo más rápido posible. Las escaleras de madera crujieron bajo su peso.

La habitación en la que descasaba su madre estaba ampliamente iluminada por los ventanales que ocupaban casi un tercio de la pared. Todavía olía ligeramente a polvo y regaliz al entrar, aunque hubieran apartado los tubos de ensayo y los calderos que antes reinaban en el cuarto para hacer hueco a una cama y un sillón. La abuela Molly descansaba en dicho sillón en esos momentos, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración ligera; Maggie se alegró de encontrarla durmiendo, había estado atendiéndolos a todos sin parar desde el incidente. Ginny y Luna solían estar por ahí también, pero estaban tratando de poner cierto orden en el mundo junto a Percy y Oliver.

Su madre descansaba en la cama. Maggie había esperado encontrarla dormida, pero se le cayó el estómago a los pies al comprobar que estaba completamente despierta, sentada sobre la almohada y murmurando algo por lo bajo con los ojos perdidos.

Maggie se acercó unos pasos para tratar de distinguir las palabras, pero entonces su madre levantó la cabeza de golpe y clavó los ojos en ella con tanta intensidad que la sobresaltó.

—Maggie —dijo, con un tono sorprendentemente firme—. ¿Lo habéis encontrado ya?

Algo se retorció en su interior, algo feo y oscuro que la hacía querer vomitar. Cubrió los pasos que la alejaban de la cama hasta encontrarse a su lado, y le acarició el pelo con cuidado. Estaba áspero y seco. Su madre no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—Estamos en ello, mamá —respondió Maggie con el tono más tranquilizador posible—. Lo encontraremos dentro de poco, te lo prometo.

Pero los ojos de Hermione Granger habían vuelto a nublarse, como para protegerse de la noticia, y Maggie cogió aire lentamente para resistir las ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Debería haber funcionado —dijo su madre con la mirada desenfocada—. El hechizo debería haber funcionado. No tiene sentido.

Con un nudo en el estómago, Maggie buscó en la mesita de noche el vial con la poción para dormir sin sueños, y se la acercó a su madre a los labios.

—No te preocupes, mamá, lo encontraremos —prometió en un arrullo, como un mantra que no se creía ninguna pero que debía ser repetido continuamente para poder fingir que era cierto—. Tú ocúpate de descansar y recuperarte.

Su madre se bebió la poción sin protestar, y Maggie la arropó en la cama con cariño. Al fondo de su mente, una vocecita le señalaba con reproche que no debería haber utilizado la poción a menos que su madre estuviera sufriendo otro ataque de pánico, pero Maggie no podía evitarlo. No soportaba verla así.

«Es solo temporal», se dijo en su fuero interno. «Solo ha sufrido una crisis nerviosa tras la batalla y la desaparición de Harry. Mamá es fuerte, se recuperará».

Maggie no había visto la batalla, pero sí las consecuencias que había tenido, y habían sido lo suficiente horribles como para hacerla desear esconderse bajo la cama y no volver a salir. Saber que su madre había sido la principal responsable de todo ese horror la dejaba nauseabunda y asqueada, incapaz de procesarlo del todo por el bien de su salud mental.

Su madre había mantenido la entereza, sin embargo. Mientras los sacaban de prisión y recuperaban el control del país, Hermione Granger había sido una líder militar temible e indiferente ante las muchas muertes provocadas por su causa. Solo fue cuando trataron de localizar a Harry y fallaron que su madre se vino abajo, y había estado indispuesta desde entonces.

Con cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de las dos mujeres que dormían en la habitación, Maggie se acercó a la pequeña mesa de la esquina. Sobre ella descansaba un tablero hexagonal con dibujos de constelaciones y puntos marginales señalados, al lado de un pequeño bote de cristal que contenía un espeso líquido rojo.

La sangre de Harry.

Ese había sido el plan. Utilizar un hechizo de localización mediante magia de sangre para encontrar a Harry, y rescatarlo de las garras de Voldemort. Era un hechizo que ligaba la sangre con el alma, para que ni siquiera la magia más poderosa pudiera bloquearlo; pero para consternación de todos, el hechizo no había funcionado.

No lograban encontrarlo, por mucho que lo intentaran. Era como si Harry no estuviera en ningún sitio, como si hubiera dejado de existir. La mayoría de integrantes de la familia pensaban que Harry estaba muerto, aunque tanto tío Ron como su madre se negaban en rotundo a considerar esa posibilidad, como si tuvieran alguna certeza de que Voldemort no mataría a Harry, pasara lo que pasara.

Maggie contempló el tablero con el hechizo de localización, y se inclinó sobre él para susurrar:

—Harry, ¿dónde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He dividido el epílogo en dos partes, ¡así que tenéis una pequeña continuación!


	19. Anexo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El principio.

**Anexo**

_«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca._

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes._

_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce._

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida._

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes»._

El olor a salitre y humedad le inundó el pecho cuando tomó una amplia bocanada de aire. El viento soplaba con fuerza, dejándole la piel de gallina y llenándole la ropa de arena. El sol estaba en lo alto, pero su luz era fría y escasa, oculta por nubes cargadas con ganas de tormenta. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, sintiendo el crujir de los huesos y la tensión de los músculos, y contuvo un escalofrío cuando una ráfaga de viento especialmente fuerte le sacudió el pelo.

Su acompañante se acercó con pasos silenciosos, prácticamente inaudibles sobre la arena blanda, con el ruido del oleaje y las gaviotas de fondo. No importaba; no necesitaba sonidos para saber cuándo se aproximaba.

Una túnica apareció sobre sus hombros, ajustándose a su cuello y envolviéndolo como una segunda piel. Otro escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el viento helado.

—Va a llover, deberías regresar dentro —dijo su acompañante, que se había acercado lo suficiente para que casi se rozaran sus brazos. No lo hacían, sin embargo. Siempre acababan casi tan cerca como para tocarse, pero nunca llegaban a hacerlo.

A lo lejos, la figura diminuta de un pescador se recortaba contra el horizonte, con un sombrero ajustado a la cabeza y una caña de pescar hundida en el agua. No había logrado pescar mucho esa mañana, pero tampoco parecía tener prisa. Llevaba ahí horas, imperturbable, esperando por algo que quizá no llegaba. El oleaje había arrastrado el sonido de sus alegres silbidos y de sus tarareos fuera de tono. Daba la impresión de ser feliz, colocando su caña y sentándose a esperar durante horas, sin moverse demasiado.

Se ajustó más la túnica sobre el cuerpo, percatándose por primera vez de lo frío que se sentía su cuerpo. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo sería morir de hipotermia. Quizá, si estaba ahí fuera el tiempo suficiente, sus pies se congelarían y la sangre dejaría de bombear alegremente por su cuerpo. Había escuchado que morir de frío era como quedarse dormido. Puede que fuera agradable, sencillo, simple.

Aburrido.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, le lanzó una última mirada al pescador y se dio la vuelta, enterrando los pies en la arena húmeda para encaminarse lejos del agua. Su acompañante lo siguió, como una alta sombra que lo escondía de la luz del sol y le impedía divisar el horizonte.

Debía estar bien tener esa paciencia que portaba el pescador, esa capacidad de estar en paz durante la espera, de sentirse satisfecho con la propia existencia.

Quizá era fácil sentirse así cuando estabas completo.

.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, un niño perdido gritaba desde el centro de un laberinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos vemos en la segunda parte, que se llamará “The Boy Lost in the Labyrinth”! Muchas gracias por leerme hasta aquí, decidme qué os ha parecido en un comentario <3


End file.
